Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Boss of the Universe!
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: What would happen if a teen heir to the biggest mafia family meets a naked alien in his bath? Well, find out here in this new take on two popular series. Featuring OCs.
1. Space Babes and Teen Bosses

**Target 1 – Space Babes and Teen Bosses!**

Under the night sky, in this city of lights, 3 individuals stood on the roof of one of the many skyscrapers. 2 of them were men in suits and sunglasses. The other was a feminine figure, standing by the ledge of the building as the suits cornered her.

"We've finally found you," the dark-haired suit frowned. "I wouldn't have imagined that you would run away to this remote area… Though, this is the end of your game of tag."

"Now, do come with us, if you please," the blonde-haired suit requested.

The girl frowned herself, irritated towards her pursuers. She put all her effort into escaping; and there was no way she was going back so easily…

* * *

><p>'<em>Target sighted,'<em> he thought to himself, zooming in with his binoculars as he watched from behind the fence on the roof. He was watching a girl; one with onyx-black hair that was as long as a curtain and gentle, doe-like eyes. She was chatting with other girls as they were having P.E. at the moment. _'Katsura Kotonoha,'_ our stalker called in his mind, _'I'll definitely tell you my feelings!'_

Our stalker is Fudo Yuji, 16 years old and a second-year student at Neo Domino High School. His eyes were blue and his hair was spiky and black, with red streaks in his horn-like hair. He wore the formal blue blazer and black pants of the school's dress code with a white shirt and red tie. Yuji wasn't your average teenager. He was born into the Vongola family, son of Fudo Yusei and Izayoi Aki, and was bred to become the next Boss of the Vongola Family; the most powerful mafia family in the world.

"Even if you do confess your feelings, things may not work out the way you want."

"Reborn," Yuji looked up as he lowered his binoculars.

Sitting on top of Yuji's head was an infant with big eyes and black hair with curly sideburns. He wore a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone. He has black eyes and wears an all-black suit with black boots and a red long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath. He also wore a yellow pacifier around his neck and a green lizard was perched on the brim of his hat.

"Ciaossu," the infant – Reborn – greeted. "Are you prepared for what will come out of confessing, Yuji? Katsura Kotonoha is quiet, studious with near-scores and is extremely shy around boys. I doubt she'll even give you even less than a minute to speak if she runs away."

"Whatever happens will happen," Yuji sighed. "Well, wish me luck." Reborn jumped off his head and Yuji climbed the fence before jumping. Aiming for the tree to land, he looked off the corner of his eye and saw Kotonoha leaving with the others. "SONOVABITCH!" he cried as he didn't look where he was going and crashed into the tree and feel into the bushes.

Kotonoha jumped and looked back, her gaze locking on to the tree and bushes where she heard the noise. "Did you hear something?"

"Not me," one of the girls denied.

"Let's go, Katsura-san!" the other beckoned.

Kotonoha nodded and caught up to her friends, not knowing that Yuji had risen from the bushes and sporting a big red welt on his forehead. "GODDAMMIT!" he roared in frustration.

"That idiot's got a lot to learn," Reborn sighed.

"What are you doing in that bush?"

"Rei," Yuji identified as he looked up to the voice.

It was Hikari Rei, Yuji's neighbor and friend since junior high. He looks like your average Joe, with short brown hair and green eyes and in proper uniform.

Rei asks, "I hope you didn't try that 'charm' by taking a picture of her secretly with your phone."

"Of course not," Yuji denied."I don't believe in that stuff." He showed Rei his cell phone, with a picture file of Kotonoha that he took, "I only took the picture as part of my observations." Rei cocked an eyebrow. "I have issues, I know," he admitted."It's a price I pay for being raised in a mafia environment."

"You don't want to unintentionally frighten her away," Rei nodded in understanding.

"Right, I'm just waiting for the right time," Yuji explained."And I would've done it right if this tree didn't get in my way."

"Right, blame the tree," Rei sighed."Reborn-san, what do you think Yuji-san should do?"

Reborn came down from the tree, wearing a monkey costume. "Yuji needs to man up and confess already so he can move on."

"Yeah, easy for a baby to say," Yuji scoffed as he crossed his legs.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Rei asked.

"It's not that easy."

"Are you scared?"

"Scared!" Yuji scoffed."No way!"

"You're just nervous and you're worried you might make a fool of yourself," Rei mused.

"...Yeah..."

"Look, she takes cooking class with Mami-san," Rei informed him."How about I ask her for some help?"

Yuji got on his feet and turned away. "I appreciate you looking out for me, Rei, I really do. But I need to do easy stuff like this on my own or else I can't learn anything."

"I just think you're overcomplicating stuff," Rei commented. "However, considering the general reaction towards the mafia, I suppose your fears are valid."

Rei seemed well-informed as he knew about Yuji's mafia background. He wasn't intimidated, though. He wasn't the type to listen to rumors and would rather confront the issue and get accurate information. Yuji may have been born in the mob, but he wasn't raised to be some kind of ruthless gangsters that movies would portray members of a mafia family being. He was just a normal guy with normal issues, like girls and trying to find a way to get close to a girl he likes.

Rei wasn't trying to meddle, but he felt like he needed to help his friend with his problems in the romance department. Besides, he was only going to try and nudge things in the right direction.

What was the harm?

* * *

><p>"So, Fudo-kun likes Katsura-san," said a girl wearing the school's female uniform. She had blonde hair in corkscrew pigtails and on her head was a beret. She had amber eyes and she had a bust almost as big as Kotonoha's.<p>

"It appears so, but he's worried that if he does confess he might end up rejected," Rei said. "Mami-san, you seem close to Katsura-san. Can you tell me what she's like?"

"She tries her best at cooking class. Her food is edible despite having a…interesting flavor," Mami smiled pleasantly. "She's also shy around boys."

Considering Kotonoha's appearance, she must've been harassed before and was deeply affected by the treatment so she was nervous around boys. It wasn't androphobia, but she just couldn't get comfortable near boys.

"She does enjoy spending time at the library after school," Mami added.

"Thank you, Mami-san," Rei nodded as he took out his cell phone and sent Yuji a quick message.

* * *

><p>"I'm back," Yuji sighed as he returned home. He lived with his parents and sister in a small mansion that was maintained by Yuzuki, the family maid. She was a Persocom with blue hair in two braids and violet eyes.<p>

"Welcome back, Master," Yuzuki bowed happily as she took his bag and made her way to the stairs. "Dinner will be ready soon, so please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, Yuzuki," Yuji smiled. Walking into the living room, he found his sisters on the couch.

One had skin that was almost as white as snow, with white hair at mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. Her front bangs were rolled over her forehead with a hair curler and she had bright blue eyes. The other was younger, probably 12, and she had long, red hair in a ponytail and blue eyes like the girl next to her. These were Yuki, Yuji's twin sister, and Yumi, their little sister.

"Onii-chan!" Yumi beamed as she jumped into Yuji's arms and kissed his cheek. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Yumi," he smiled, "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Okaa-sama is at work in the hospital," Yuki flatly informed, "and Otto-sama is working on another job in Brazil."

"I see," Yuji nodded. "Well, I'll be in the bath if anyone needs me."

* * *

><p>Yuji sat in the tub, looking up at the ceiling as he entertained himself with his hair was down, matted on his shoulders. "I'm gonna have to step up if I'm gonna confess to Katsura," he said to himself. "I mean, I can talk to Yuzuki, Mom, and my sisters just fine… But why is it different with her…?" As Yuji drifted in his thoughts, he looked down to see a light shining from his bath water. "What the…?" And the water seemed to have exploded and splashed everywhere, alarming the young Vongola heir. "What the hell? Did the bath explode?" He then squeezed something soft. "Wait…soft?" He opened his eyes and gawked as he was groping a naked girl with long, pink hair and stretching.<p>

"Mm! Escape successful!" she beamed. She opened her green eyes and looked down to see Yuji holding onto to her breasts, but she was still smiling. "Hmm?"

Yuji couldn't fathom what was going on, his face red and steam blowing out of his ears as he did the only thing he could think of.

"GYAAAAAH!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Onii-sama!"

What's wrong, Master?"

Yumi, Yuki and Yuzuki came running down the hall as Yuji fell into the hall.

"There's some naked chick in the bathroom!" Yuji stammered.

The sisters and Persocom stared at each other before Yuzuki entered the bathroom to look inside.

"Are you alright, Onii-chan?" Yumi asked as she helped him up.

"There is no one else in the bath, Master Yuji," Yuzuki reported.

"What…?" he gawked, "But I saw her!"

"Perhaps you're tired, Onii-sama," Yuki cooed as she took his hand. "Get rest tonight."

Yuji sighed, giving into his sisters and maid. "Alright…"

* * *

><p>"That was too strange," Yuji sighed as he walked down the hall to his room while drying his hair with a towel. "I'm sure a saw a girl in the tub. But I've never seen her before…" He opened the door to his room and sighed, "Maybe I'm finally losing it… But…that girl; there was something about her. Something that I can't forget…" He looked up to see the girl, sitting on his bed and Reborn was sitting in her lap.<p>

"Ah, I'm borrowing a towel~" she greeted.

"Hey, Yuji," Reborn greeted, "You sure took your time."

Yuji ignored his tutor and pointed at the girl, "OK who…or what are you?"

She pointed to herself and smiled, "Me?" I'm Lala."

"Lala?"

"Yup, from the planet Deviluke," Lala added.

"So…you're an alien?" he sweat-dropped. This was getting way too odd, even for him. Sure, he was the heir to a mafia empire. But a super-hot babe being an alien? No way.

"Well, that's what an earthling would say," she smiled.

"Lala here is pretty informative," Reborn smiled, "Turns out she's a wiz with technology."

"I don't think that's the point right now, Reborn," Yuji deviated. "Are you really an alien?"

"Oh, you don't believe me?" she asked as she approached Yuji, making him back away.

"As if I'd believe that," he scoffed.

"Then here," she grinned as she started lifting her towel. Yuji's eyes widened and Lala turned to reveal a black tail at the base of her spine, with spade at the tip. "See? Earthlings don't have tails, do they?"

"Looks like she was telling the truth, Yuji," Reborn nodded.

"Y-yeah…" he hesitated as his vision started dropping. _'Wow, nice ass…'_

"Oh, and just because I have a tail doesn't mean I'm going to transform when I see a full moon," Lala informed, "OK?"

"O-OK, I get it!" he snapped out of his stupor. "Now hide it, dammit!"

Lala giggled, "Why are you blushing? You're so cute~!"

"Next question," Yuji said as he calmed down. "If you are indeed an alien, how did you get in my bathtub?"

"Oh, that's because I used this," Lala said as she showed Yuji a bracelet on her right wrist. "Ta-da~! This is the "Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun" that I made! Although I can't specify the destination, this can warp a living unit to another destination for a short distance!"

"So, it's a teleporter," Yuji concluded.

"Yes, exactly!" Lala chirped.

"So, why were you naked?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Did the bracelet work like how time travel in The Terminator worked? Was it necessary to be naked so there wasn't any interference?

"I'm still working on the bugs. For now it can't transport clothes," she answered.

"So, why did you end up here?" Yuji asked.

"I'm…being chased," she hesitated. This made Yuji frown as he kept his mouth shut to listen for details. "I thought it'd be safe if I came here to Earth, but the pursuers. I was about to be taken away on their ship and if I hadn't warped, I probably would have…"

Pursuers? Was she some kind of fugitive? Given her looks, she must be some kind of royalty. In any case, things may have just gotten serious.

"I'll protect you," Yuji declared.

Lala blinked when she heard him. "Huh?"

"I may not fully understand what's going on, Lala, but I can't stand by as someone is in trouble," he explained. "I swear by my blood and honor that I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe from these pursuers."

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, LALA-SAMA?" a little white and blue robot cried as it flew in through the window. It had spiraling eyes, bat wings and a red tie.

"What is that?" Yuji blinked.

"Peke!" Lala beamed as she hugged the robot. "I'm so glad you're OK! You were able to escape too!"

"Yes, it was such an ordeal and I'm very lucky to have made it!" Peke cried. He turned to see Yuji staring at him. "Who's he?"

"The one who lives here," Lala answered. She then realized as she turned to Yuji, "Oh yes, I haven't asked for your name yet."

Yuji blushed and averted her gaze, "It's Yuji… Fudo Yuji."

"And this is Peke," Lala introduced. "He's am "All-Purpose Costume Robot" that I made."

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted. "And I'm Reborn, Yuji's Home Tutor. I'm also a Hitman."

"Nice to meet you both!" Peke waved.

"What do you mean by Costume Robot?" Yuji asked before she tossed her towel to the side. "Hey! What are doing just stripping like that?"

"I'll leave it to you, Peke," Lala ordered.

"Understood," the little robot saluted before calling out "CHANGE! DRESS FORM!"

In almost an instant, Lala was dressed in a costume that resembled Peke's body, with his head being a big hat and the suit fitting perfectly to her body. She also sported bat wings as they went with her tail perfectly.

"TA~DA~!" Lala chimed.

"That's pretty impressive," Reborn admired. "Instant clothing."

'_What an embarrassing outfit,'_ Yuji sweat-dropped. _'Still, she's got an insane body…'_ He then blinked, _'Wait…what?'_

"Is it too tight, Lala-sama?" Peke asked.

"It's a perfect fit as always, Peke!" Lala accepted. "It's a good thing you're here, since I don't have any clothes."

"So, what's your next move, Lala?" Reborn asked.

"Well…"

Before she could give an answer, the suits from before had dashed into Yuji's room through the window, boxing Lala in and cutting off her escape. Like Lala, they too had spaded tails, but more pointed like arrow heads.

"What the…?" Yuji gawked.

"Goodness, what a troublesome lady," Blonde sighed, "We should've restricted your freedom."

Lala frowned and started growling, "Peke…"

"Y-Yes…?" the robot cringed.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful about being followed?"

"…Yes," he replied.

"You stupid robot," she fumed. "Now everything just went down the drain!"

"Are you prepared?" Brunette asked as they ventured closer, ready to move.

"Lala-sama, why not warp again?" Peke asked.

Lala frowned at her misfortune, "I can't… After I use it once, it takes a whole day to recharge."

"Come on, let's go!" Blonde demanded as he grabbed Lala's arm.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Lala cried.

**_"Daichi no Mai (Dance of Earth),"_** Yuji called. In a blur of speed, the sound of a gunshot was heard as Blonde recoiled from Lala and held onto his arm that was bleeding. **_"Shigan (Finger Gun)!"_** Blonde cried out in pain as he had a hole in his forearm, courtesy of Yuji. He then grabbed Lala and tossed her onto his back as she supported her under her thighs. "Time to go!" Yuji ordered as he jumped out of the window and followed by Reborn.

"Wait!" the suits demanded.

Outside in the darkness, Yuji was actually jumping through the air, as if hopping on some invisible road. Reborn was close behind, also jumping on the air.

"Wow! How are you doing this?" Lala marveled.

**_"Kaze no Mai (Dance of Wind),"_** Yuji replied, **_"Ganbari (Wind Walk)."_**

"What's that?" she blinked.

"I've never heard of it," Peke frowned.

"The user focuses their ki to their feet and can jump on the air in order to cross great distances," Reborn explained. "It's a technique in one of the four styles of the Bakuon Ryū (Roaring Dragon) that was created by Ryuuguu Katsu."

"Who's that?" Lala asked.

"My great-grandfather," Yuji answered.

"So, why are you helping me?" she asked.

"I told you before," he said, "I'll protect you no matter what."

"That's one of Yuji's weaknesses? He can't resist helping out a woman when she's in danger," Reborn explained.

Lala stared at Yuji, amazed by his courage and determination. She had never met anyone like him and his promise to protect her made her feel safe as she smiled to herself.

Kotonoha was out walking her Husky when she looked up at the rooftops to see people running. She looked confused, "Who are those people...? Are they...running in midair?" she got a better look and saw that one of the runners was Yuji, carrying a girl, and this made her gasp, "Fudo-san...!-?"

Brunette and Blonde caught up to them in the park and Brunette tossed a truck, blocking the path and making Yuji stop in his tracks. "Do not interfere, Earthling," the Devilukian agents threatened.

Reborn looked up to Yuji, "Yuji, show these guys what a future Boss of Vongola can do."

"Right, Reborn," Yuji nodded as he cracked his knuckles. "I think I can handle these two. They're not the only ones here with strength."

"Lala-sama," Blonde addressed, "Please stop trying to run away from home!"

"I don't want to!" Lala denied.

"You heard her!" Yuji supported, "She's not...wait, running away?"

"I'm tired of meeting all those fiancé candidates and whatnot," Lala declared. "I have a life!"

"But Lala-sama... This is your father's will."

"I don't care about what Papa wants!" Lala frowned as she pulled out a cell phone and hit a button. "Transmit!" And a light burst from the phone as a huge, octopus-like machine was summoned. "Go-Go Vacuum-kun!"

"Crap! It's one of Lala-sama's inventions!" the agents panicked.

"Go! Suck'em up!" she ordered as the machine's mouth opened and began sucking everything in with its powerful vacuum, including the men.

"Not bad," Reborn smiled, "A homemade vacuum."

Yuji gulped as he noticed everything else getting sucked in. "That thing's getting stronger… Lala, don't you think you should try and stop it now?"

Lala frowned with frustration, trying to figure out whatever was going on in her head. "What's wrong, Lala-sama?" Peke asked.

"This… How do you stop this?" she asked herself.

Yuji paled, realizing that she didn't know how to stop her own machine. "OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

*KABOOM!*

* * *

><p>Yuji sighed as he walked to school, exhausted after last night's "adventure." That girl was such trouble. Who knew she was a princess and a walking disaster all at the same time? Well, he had to go to school, despite any problems at home.<p>

"_Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I made that one a long time ago and forgot how to use it." Lala then smiled, "But thank you, Yuji. I was so happy you saved me."_

"Well, at least she's happy," Yuji sighed, "I guess that counts for something."

"…Good morning, Fudo-san."

Yuji turned and his eyes widened to see Kotonoha before him, dressed in uniform. He never imagined running into her like this. "Katsura…! G-Good morning," he greeted hesitantly. _'Wow, did not expect this.'_

She blushed, trying to avert his gaze as she stammered, "…Um, about yesterday…I…"

'_Moment of truth,'_ he thought, _'Might as well do it now and get it out of my system.'_ He then spoke up, "Katsura!"

"Y-Yes?" she startled.

"Since we're alone now, I might as well say this now before I regret it later," he blushed. His eyes were shut and his fists were clenched as he spoke out, "I like you, and I have been interested in you since the first day I saw you! So…I wanna to know if you'd like to go out sometime!" _'Wow, I actually said it. That was easier than I thought.'_ However, he opened his eyes and blinked to see Lala standing between him and Kotonoha.

"Oh~ you were thinking about the same thing~" Lala gushed. "That's perfect!"

"What?" Yuji asked flatly.

She then beamed with a strong hug, "THEN LET'S GET MARRIED, YUJI!"

It took him a minute to register what just happened before he let out a "WHAAAT?"

Kotonoha just stood there, confused about what was going on before her and wondering who this strange girl was.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside Earth's orbit was space ship, with the two Devilukian agents reporting back to their CO (Commanding Officer).<p>

"…I see," the CO sighed, "So you can't handle her by yourselves… Fine then, I shall descend to Earth next. Goodness, what a troublesome princess…"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p>"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted as he sat in a recliner. "Today is the beginning of "Boss of the Universe's" 411 Corner. We'll start by talking about our male lead; Fudo Yuji. He's a young man who was born into the Vongola Mafia Family and is currently under my teaching in order to become a splendid Boss. He's currently attending Neo Domino High School and has a secret crush on Katsura Kotonoha, if you haven't noticed. Many of you may be wondering about the techniques that Yuji used toward the end, right? Well, they were created and developed by his great-grandfather, Ryuuguu Katsu. But I'll keep the rest to myself for now. If you know too much, I'll have to kill you. Anyway, now Yuji has to deal with a mysterious princess from another planet. I wonder how you'll handle this, Yuji…" The Arcobaleno smiled, "Well, that's all the time we have for the 411. See you next time."<p>

(LINE BREAK)

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano and To-LOVE-ru belongs to Kentaro Yabuki and Saki Hasemi. Also, Kotonoha is from School Days. Now, some may ask why I'm doing this and my answer is that I wanted to make my own take on both franchises. Some characters will be replaced by originals, like Yuji for example who's my own creation. If you've read some of my other stories, you'll know that he's part of them as well. So I hope this interests you in some way and keeps you wanting more. Ciaossu!**

**And here are some voices:**

**Fudo Yuji – (Jpn) Kenichi Suzumura; (Eng) Johnny Yong Bosch**

**Lala Satalin Deviluke – (Eng) Alexis Tipton**

**Reborn – (Eng) Laura Bailey**

**Katsura Kotonoha – (Eng) Danielle Judovits**

**Fudo Yuki – (Jpn) Kugimiya Rie (Eng) Tia Ballard**

**Fudo Yumi – (Jpn) Tanaka Rie (Eng) Monica Rial**

**Hikari Rei – (Jpn) Minami Shota (Eng) Mona Marshall**

**Tomoe Mami – (Jpn) Mizuhashi Kaori (Eng) Carrie Keranen**


	2. The Boss's Will

**Target 2 – The Boss's Will!**

Yuji and Rei were together in class and Rei had learned about what happened and summarizes, "So, she's an alien, and now you're engaged."

Yuji nodded, "I know, it sounds crazy..."

"I believe you."

Yuji blinked at his friend's quick acceptance, "You do?"

"I've known you long enough to know if you were lying," Rei reasoned, "The story sounds ridiculous but you wouldn't have told me if it weren't true."

"Plus I don't even know what I did to convince her wanting to get engaged with me," he added.

"It's a complete and total misunderstanding."

"That sounds wrong the way you say it," Yuji frowned. He had no intentions of upsetting the female Devilukian, no matter what the truth was.

"I'm just trying to be the voice of reason," Rei assured. "But she is a princess and you did save her. Fairy Tale rules consider that an engagement."

"And think of the possibilities," Reborn suggested as he walked with the boys.

"Reborn!" Yuji startled.

"If this marriage thing goes through, then Yuji would become Boss on a galactic scale and Vongola would have an extraterrestrial ally," the infant hitman smirked.

"Leave it to you to think about the Family," Yuji commented.

"It's a very profitable arrangement, in theory," Rei agreed. "However, she's an alien princess with suitors."

"Which begs the question; why'd she come here?" Yuji asked.

"Running away from home might have something to do with that," Reborn suggested.

"She didn't want to be forced into a loveless marriage," Rei guessed. "In royalty, most marriages are political in nature."

Yuji nodded in understanding, "It's been like that in the mafia in most cases too... So, how's the boxing team been treating you? I'm sure Mami enjoys helping you clean up."

Rei smiled wistfully, "Yes...she does..." He shook his head free of any carnal thoughts and changed the subject, "So...how are you going to handle the whole 'engagement' thing?"

"Well, confessing to Katsura was pretty much a bust," Yuji sighed, "But Lala's a sweet girl, despite being insane with that invention of hers. Lord only knows how many more of those things she has. I think I should at least give her a chance."

"And what about Katsura-san?" he asked.

Yuji sighed, looking up at the sky, "I don't know, man. I...just don't know."

"Are you attracted to Lala-san?" Rei continued.

Yuji frowned, "Well... There's something there. I don't know what it is yet, but..."

"You're in a dilemma," Rei understood, "On one hand you have yet to properly confess to Katsura-san. On the other hand you have a beautiful girl from outer space confessing her love to you."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the urgency in this," Yuji waved.

"Most guys won't have a problem with this," he chuckled. "Of course most guys would think with the brain in their pants. I know you were raised to be decent and good. You should sit down and talk with Lala-san and clear things up. The more you delay, the worse this situation gets."

"Yes, Mom," Yuji retorted.

Rei looked down at Reborn and asked, "Reborn-san, what do you think?"

"Yuji should man up and get married for the good of the family," Reborn advised, "With any luck, Devilukian society allows polygamy so he can marry any girl he wants, even Katsura if he's lucky."

"Somehow I knew you were gonna say that," Yuji sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>"I fooound it!" Lala beamed, "The 'school' thing that Yuji goes to!" She was hovering in midair thanks to a pair of bat wings provided by Peke. In her hand was a box wrapped in a cloth.<p>

"Lala-sama, are you really going to marry that boring-looking Earthling?" Peke asked incredulously.

"Yup, why?" she asked like there was no problem.

"Lala-sama, you are the first princess of Deviluke, which rules over the entire galaxy," Peke explained, "Marrying Lala-sama would mean that the Earthling called Yuji would be…"

"Well, don't worry about it," the pinkette dismissed, "I'll just do what I want~!"

* * *

><p>On one of the rooftops stood a man; or at least he bore the appearance of one. His hair was semi-long and silver, with a blue right eye and a green left eye, fair skin and a segmented tail with an arrow head tip, proving he was Devilukian. He wore a black bodysuit and bone-like armor, as well as a black cape.<p>

"The Earth…is an underdeveloped planet, as I've heard," he found.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, must've forgotten my lunch again," Yuji frowned as he searched his bag. "Well, guess I'll have to just buy out."<p>

A student from another class came in calling for Yuji, "Hey, Fudo! Some pretty girl is looking for you!"

Yuji paled and asked, "Does she have pink hair, green eyes and dressed in some crazy outfit?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

He face-palmed, "I cannot believe she followed me..."

"Maybe she was interested in where you go to school," Reborn suggested.

Rei asked, "It's the girl that landed in your tub, isn't it?"

"We better go out there before she gets in trouble," Yuji worried as the three went out to the hallway.

Rei asked, "Worried? That's so sweet. I guess since she is your girlfriend..."

"Not my girlfriend!"

"Yuji~! Where are you~?" Lala called as she walked through the halls. "Come on out~~!" As she called out for her "fiancé," she failed to notice that she was being ogled by guys as she passed by them.

"Who the heck is that?"

"Is it cosplay? She's hot!"

"Really hot!"

Rei commented, "Well, she can sure draw a crowd."

Two guys approached her and one asked, "Are you from the drama club?"

"Why don't we help you find that Yuji guy?" Another suggested

"Touch her and I'll turn you both into Swiss cheese," Yuji threatened as he raised his right index finger. "And I'll do it with just a finger.

Rei added, "Trust me. He knows how."

"Ha, yeah right!"

"No way could that happen!"

Yuji walked over to a wall and reared back his finger and called, _**"Shigan,"**_ and punched a hole through said wall with the sound of a gunshot going off.

Rei noticed them paling and snickered, "Told you so."

"Now beat it before I give you new holes to breathe out of," Yuji demanded as they ran screaming. "Bitches." He then turned to Lala, "As for you, what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you," Lala beamed.

"Yes, I can see that," he deadpanned, "You shouldn't trust people so easily."

"But they seemed so nice," she said.

"There are lots of dumbasses who would wanna make a pass at you."

Rei cleared his throat, gaining the princess's attention. "Hi," Lala beamed, "I'm Lala!"

"Hikari Rei, Yuji's neighbor and best friend. So, you're Lala. You're a lot prettier than he described."

"Aww~, really?" she gushed.

"I only told you what she looked like," Yuji mentioned with a small vein popping on his forehead.

"She sounded lovely," Rei shrugged. "Anyway, Lala-san, Yuji's right. Your appearance and the way you dress will draw some unwanted attention like from those boys earlier. Maybe you should change to something more contemporary."

"Hm, I guess you're right," the princess blinked.

"Hey, Fudo, what's the deal with this girl?" one student asked.

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

Rei lied, "She's his cousin visiting from out of town!"

"No, I'm not," she pouted as she hugged Yuji's arm. "I'm Yuji's bride!"

"WHAAAAAT!-?"

Yuji palms his face, muttering, "Oh, sonovabitch... Lala, new lesson."

"What's that?" she asked with a smile.

"Don't blurt out shit."

Rei spoke, "Yuji-san, I suggest we run. Jealous mob coming."

"GET HIM!"

"You better run, Yuji," Reborn chided.

"I KNOW!" he cried as they started running.

* * *

><p>Kotonoha was in the changing room, thinking about what she'd witnessed the night before. By all logic it shouldn't be possible. Humans could not walk on air. It was physically impossible. However, she knew it had not been a dream and was real. She would need to talk to Yuji about it. Thinking about him made her blush.<p>

She then thought back to what he said: _"I like you, and I have been interested in you since the first day I saw you!"_

'_Fudo-san… That phrase, wasn't for me…was it?'_ she thought to herself, her blush growing in color.

* * *

><p>Rei asked, "Doesn't Lala-san have that teleporting device?"<p>

"You know, that would be so fucking useful right now," Yuji frowned as he realized how obvious it was. They turned the corner and met a dead end. "OH, GODDAMMIT!"

Rei turned to face the approaching mob and put up his fists, "It looks like it's time I did what I was trained to do, unless you still have that device on you."

"Warp-kun?" Lala blinked

"If you have it then use it," Yuji urged.

"We can…but since I'm marrying you, I can start living in your house today, right?" Lala negotiated.

"Negotiating at a time like this…" Yuji looked to the approaching mob and grimaced. He was in no mood to get into a big fight and he didn't wanna kill anyone. "Fine, it's a deal! Now get us out of here!"

"It's a promise the~" Lala winked as she summoned her device and grabbed Rei and Yuji's hands. "LET'S GO, WARP!" And the three were engulfed in a blinding light and vanished, with their clothes left behind.

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's dark in here," Rei mumbled<p>

"I can't see a thing. Where are we?" Yuji asked.

"I don't know. This is for emergency escape, so we can't decide our destination," Lala explained.

The darkness was actually smoke and it cleared away to reveal the boys and princess naked, with Lala between Yuji underneath her and Rei on top of her.

Rei asked, "OK, why are we naked?"

"Dammit, Lala! What the hell happened?" Yuji fumed.

Lala apologized, "I never got around to fixing the bug!"

Rei said, "Shouldn't we get out of this position before someone sees us? Seriously?"

"Then get off first!" Yuji growled. He then froze as he paled and looked up to see Kotonoha upside-down, gaping at the sight she saw. "Fuckberries…"

Kotonoha's face turned red and she spun around, "EXCUSE ME! SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU!" She exited in a rush, slamming the door behind her.

Rei murmured, "Well...that could've been worse..."

Yuji sighed and loosened his body and fell flat. "Goddammit."

* * *

><p>Yuji, now fully clothed, was pounding his head against the railing of the bridge.<p>

Rei said, "If you do more of that, you'll end up denting the railing."

"Good! Dent this shit! Dent, dammit!" Yuji shouted each time he headbutt the railing.

Reborn sat on Rei's shoulder and asked, "Bad day?"

Rei said, "Katsura-san saw him in the buff."

Reborn sighed, "That must've been embarrassing."

Rei added, "It's worse than that. Lala, Yuji-san and I were in a compromising position. Not sure if it's appropriate for a baby."

Yuji stood up and reminded, "He's not a baby, he's a hitman, remember?"

"I call it like I see it," Rei shrugged, "Besides, at least we know Katsura-san won't blab about what she saw. Now, our other problem." He cast a look towards Lala. "Lala-san?"

Lala giggled sheepishly, "Sorry about that! Warp-kun can't maintain clothes and only teleports the contents."

"Whatever, because we are not going to talk about this, _ever_," Yuji swore.

Rei stated, "Um, Yuji-san, just one question."

"What?"

Rei gestured to Lala, "What do we do about Lala-san?"

"She'll stay at my place," he sighed, "Can't really trust anyone else with her and I fear for your life if I leave her with you, Rei."

Rei put his hands to his hips, "I think I can handle it. Besides, I live in an apartment on my own. You have to explain to your family about her."

"Well, I'm honest so I'll just explain everything," he said. "Mom's coming home later and Dad's flight from Hawaii should be here in a few hours."

Rei remarked, "OK, but how are you going to explain the whole 'extraterrestrial' thing?"

"I doubt it can get any worse. My Dad's seen a lot of shit, but he can't tell since he's an assassin," Yuji explained.

Rei nodded, "Well, I wish you luck. I have to go and study with Mami-san anyway. Ja ne, Reborn-san, Lala-san, Yuji-san."

"Ciaossu," Reborn waved

"Later," Yuji nodded as the three watched Rei leave.

Lala smiled, "Rei's very nice."

"Yeah, Boxing has really helped him mellow out," Yuji nodded, "That and Tomoe."

Lala asked, "Mellow out?"

"He had a bad habit of getting into fights back in Junior High," Yuji explained. "Almost punched a teacher out when he got insulted by the guy before I managed to take the hit."

Lala assumed, "And you became friends after that?"

"Pretty much," he nodded, "Then I had him take up boxing so he could go crazy on punching bags." He then laughed, "Then Tomoe came along and he was so in love with her that he followed her around like a puppy!"

Reborn added, "Unlike Yuji, he managed to get a girlfriend."

"Shut up!" he blushed.

Reborn continued, "It's true, isn't it? All he had to do was go up to her, talk to her, and offer to help her carry a few things and they hit it off."

Yuji sighed and fell to his knees, annoyed at how Reborn rubbed everything in.

Lala asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," he sighed. "I made promises to you, so I'm gonna keep them. You can stay at my place while you're here on Earth."

Lala went, "THANK YOU!" and hugged him tightly.

Yuji blinked, unresponsive by the embrace before hugging her back. Whether it was her looks or cheerfulness, there was something about Lala that was comforting to Yuji.

"Lala-sama!"

Lala looked to see a man in armor, panting and a dog chewing on his right leg. "Zastin!"

"Great, another weirdo," Yuji sighed.

"Fufu… I went through a lot of trouble to get here," Zastin chuckled. "I got lost, arrested, and chased down by a dog. That's why I really don't like underdeveloped worlds."

Something snapped inside Yuji as his eyes narrowed and dropped his tone to a dangerously low level. "What…did you just say?"

Zastin ignored Yuji and continued, "However, this is it! Lala-sama, come back to Deviluke with me at once!"

Lala's response was to give Zastin a raspberry, "Nyeeeh! I won't go back because I have a reason not to!"

"A reason…?" Zastin parroted.

Yuji stepped forward and glared at the male Devilukian as he declared, "Me. I'm the one who Lala's marrying."

"You? Who are you?" Zastin demanded.

"Fudo Yuji," he declared, "Vongola 10th and Lala's fiancé. And I won't forgive you for dissing my turf, bastard."

"I see, so that's how it is," Zastin nodded in understanding.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, dammit!" Yuji fumed.

"Calm down, Yuji," Reborn said. "This guy may just be ignoring you to get you riled up. That or he's just an idiot."

"I was wondering about it when I heard the report from my men," Zastin said, "They said that an Earthling was tried to rescue Lala-sama… Guess they were referring to you."

"Now that you know that, go back and tell Papa," Lala ordered, "I'll never go back, nor will I meet any more future-husband candidates!"

Zastin's eyes then narrowed, his tone become dark and strict, "…No, it doesn't work that way. I, Zastin, have received orders from the King himself to take you back… I won't be able to face the King if I go home after approving the marriage of a suspicious Earthling and Lala-sama."

Yuji heard this and growled, "Suspicious…?"

"He doesn't know you," Reborn reminded, "Just relax and wait for what he'll do next."

"Then what can we do?-!" Lala demanded.

"Stay back, Lala-sama!" Zastin ordered as he drew a green, double-edged sword. He dashed forward and made a downward slash, cutting the ground where Yuji stood before jumping back to dodge. The shockwave caused Lala to recoil as she took the sky.

**Music – "BLAZE ~ Crimson Lotus~" by Sawano Hirayuki**

"Let me see…whether or not he is suitable for you, Lala-sama," Zastin declared.

Yuji looked at the ground, seeing the huge gash and frowned, "That sword is gonna be a problem…"

Reborn landed on the sidelines and instructed, "Don't panic. Focus on the opponent and study him."

"Right," he acknowledged. He started running and palmed Zastin in the chest, the Devilukian inching back as he swiped at Yuji and the boy side-stepped the blade.

"Take this!" Zastin said as he started swinging at Yuji wildly.

"_**Bakuon Ryū: Mizu no Mai (Roaring Dragon: Dance of Water),"**_ Yuji called as he started evaded the swings smoothly, **"**_**Kawanonagare (Flowing River)."**_ He then went on the offensive, thrusting his palms in rapid-fire motion with his fingers curled into claws as Zastin was forced to dodge. Yuji then went for a sweep kick, catching the Devilukian off guard as the Vongola did a hand stand and double kicked Zastin in the face. Yuji then kicked off the ground and followed after Zastin as he used his Shigan technique, but in rapid succession as his arm was moving at high speed. _**"Shigan: Ōren (Finger Gun: Yellow Lotus)!"**_ Yuji called as he continued his attack.

Zastin blocked the strikes with his sword, making sure that none of the attacks hit their mark. He'd heard from his men of the strength this boy used to do damage, and he wasn't willing to risk any contact. The Devilukian then kicked Yuji in the face, pushing him back as Zastin twisted through their and rebounded off a street lamp and flew to Yuji to make a thrust with his sword. The Vongola hit a wall and dodged subtly as the sword sank into the stone, with Yuji backhanding Zastin in the gut as he stumbled back. Yuji went for a jump kick and Zastin swat it down, countering with a punch that Yuji deflected to his right as he gave Zastin a right knee. Yuji started pelting the soldier with kick after kick, with Zastin struggling to deflect the kicks before going for a punch which Yuji ducked and came back up to punch Zastin in the face. Zastin tried to block more punches to the head before Yuji punched him in the ribs, making Zastin doubled over for Yuji to grapple his head and started knee striking Zastin repeatedly. He then pushed Zastin back up and kicked him in the chest. Zastin went flying before falling face-first and looked up to see Yuji coming down with a stomp. Zastin turned onto his back to avoid the foot and swung his leg up, kicking Yuji in the face as he stumbled back. It's a good thing he went through all that body conditioning since he was young, or else that kick would have shattered his face.

**End Music**

As the fight went on, someone was watching the two from a nearby roof. Their gaze locked on Yuji as he fought.

"OK, if I'm being offered a million to take this guy out, I should see what I'm dealing with." The watcher looked through their binoculars. "I knew I should've brought my sniper rifle."

The two started circling each other, maintaining a safe distance as they watched for each other, one waiting for the other to make a move.

"You're…not bad," Zastin panted, "For an Earthling."

"And you're…not bad…for an asshole," Yuji retorted.

"Aright, that's enough!" Lala intervened.

"Lala-sama, we must continue this duel!" Zastin protested.

"Yeah, Lala," Yuji added, "Butt out!"

"Zastin! I told you I've already chosen Yuji!" she insisted.

"But Lala-sama!" Zastin interjected, "Marrying you, the heir of the Royal Deviluke Empire, means that he'll reign over countless planets that are right now under King Deviluke's care! A spineless man won't be able to do it! That's why the King gathered possible candidates to meet you, Lala-sama!"

Yuji started growling, "Spineless…?"

"And I told you that's exactly what I don't like!" Lala insisted. "I'm sure Papa cares more about the heir than me!"

"No, that would never happen!" Zastin argued.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Both Zastin and Lala recoiled at the outburst from Yuji, turning to see him and both gasping as they saw a fury in his eyes and an orange ember flickering over his forehead before it turned into a blazing flame.

"Heirs…and candidates…WHO THE FUCK CARES ABOUT THAT SHIT!-?" Yuji spat in disgust. "Is one not allowed to live a normal life!-? Marriage won't work if it's someone you don't love! If the concept of love is so foreign to you, Zastin, then I'll just have to beat it into your fucking skull; WITH MY DYING WILL!" And the flame over his forehead burned even brighter, spreading out as it grew with Yuji's rising anger.

Zastin seemed taken aback by Yuji's words, and even more so by what he was seeing. He'd studied up on Earthlings and nothing in his records ever told him about this. Humans were not supposed to be capable of what he was seeing but he was seeing it for himself. He'd heard from the two suits about what Yuji was capable of but he didn't believe it until he confronted Yuji himself.

Lala, however, just gazed at Yuji with wide eyes and a blush on her face. "Oh, Yuji..." He was fighting for her, fighting so she could have her freedom, and find someone to marry that she loved. However, she had already found the man of her dreams, and it was Fudo Yuji, the future 10th Boss of the Vongola. She watched as Yuji's flames intensified. Oh, she wanted to ask him about them but later. Not now...later...

Reborn smiled, "He's getting better at bringing it out."

"Letting what out?" Lala asked.

"Dying Will Flame," the infant hitman replied. Reborn then looked up to Zastin and advised, "Hey, you better hurry up and beg for forgiveness. Yuji's still having trouble controlling his Flame on his own and with insulting Earth and calling him spineless, he's in the state of mind where he'll kill you if you're in his sight."

"I...I am the Captain of the Devilukian Royal Family..." However, it was obvious that he was scared/frightened/intimidated by what he was seeing.

Reborn nodded, "I'll be sure to mention that during your funeral...if you still have a body left to bury."

Zastin paled fearfully and ran to Yuji and fell to his feet and bowed repeatedly, "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, FUDO-DONO!"

Yuji took breaths, calming down as the flames began to disappear. "Be very careful of what you say next time," he warned, "Or you'll be sleeping with the fishes next time."

"…I lost," Zastin admitted, "It is my duty to follow the King's orders… Thus, I was oblivious to Lala-sama's feelings! Or rather…I knew, but I tried not to think about it. But after what you've said, I admit my defeat." The Royal Guard Captain turned and walked away, the dog still chewing on his leg. "I don't know if those countless husband candidates from all over the universe will agree with it, but I will report it to the King myself; that we can entrust Lala-sama to you."

"Whoever or whatever they are, I'll beat all their faces in," Yuji swore, "Because I'm gonna be the Decimo."

"I understand," Zastin nodded. "After all, you are the one who understands Lala-sama's feelings."

As he left, Yuji turned to see Lala staring at him, quiet as a mouse. "Lala, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yuji," she smiled, "What you said…it made me so happy! I thought you didn't like me, but you understand my feelings very well."

"Please," he blushed, "It's nothing big…"

"Like you said, I just wanted to live a life of my own. There a lot of things I want to do…and I want to decide my future husband on my own!"

"You can take your time here," Reborn offered. "Earth may have some issues, but it's pretty good."

She sighed, "I used our marriage as an excuse so I didn't have to go back. But now I know…I think really can marry you, Yuji." She shook her head and beamed, "No, I _want_ to marry you!" And she glomped Yuji happily, both falling over as the spiky-haired teen lost his balance.

_'Good luck taking care of Lala, Yuji,'_ Reborn thought as he looked to a certain roof. _'Things are only going to get harder for you.'_

"Target confirmed," the watcher nodded. They stood and smirked, "Your head is mine, Fudo Yuji."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p>"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted in his recliner. "Today on the 411 Corner, we talk about Zastin Deviluke." He looked back to the screen that displayed Zastin. "Zastin the captain of Deviluke's Royal Guard and said to be the best swordsman of their people, but he underestimated Yuji's abilities and begged for mercy; as expected of my student. Also, he tends to get lost easy. Next are more techniques of the <em><strong>Bakuon Ryū<strong>_. First up is part of the _**Mizu no Mai**_; _**Kawanonagare**_. It allows the user to limp their body, giving them the ability to avoid attacks. Then there's the _**Shigan: Ōren**_, a variation of the original _**Shigan**_ that's used repeatedly with rapid speed." It's like using an automatic rifle and leaving dozens of bullet holes. Well, we're out of time, so we'll see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: And here's chap two. I forgot to mention this, but these techniques are based off the Rokushiki techniques from One Piece. Wonder who that observer is, huh? Well, stick around.<strong>


	3. Work in the Shadows

**Target 3 - Work in the Shadows!**

Mami and Rei were having breakfast together at her place while Rei read a newspaper. "_Neo Domino's Devil Strikes Again_," he read and frowned. "You know, they should report real news, not a tabloid story."

Mami replied, "Well, it has been going on quite awhile, with witness reports and claims from those beaten by 'The Devil'."

"They were probably drunk or on drugs," Rei said. "And it's just an urban legend anyway. If anything, it's just some psycho with too much time on his hands and wearing a costume to play hero." He took a bite out of his breakfast.

"So, how is Yuji-san doing?" asked Mami.

"He's currently trying to handle some new roommate issues."

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad it's the weekend," sighed Yuji. Some time away from school, and Kotonoha, would be good. He doubted the girl would be able to look at him the same way and he had a feeling he would feel awkward around her. It was a bit depressing but he needed to give Kotonoha some space after the mental blow he'd given her. It was a blessing in disguise, however. At least it was her and not someone who would gossip about it later on.<p>

He glanced at his bed to see Lala, asleep, and shook his head. She was fully clothed in a pair of pajamas that was lent to her. He thought back to the previous evening when he formally introduced Lala to his family.

* * *

><p><em>"And there you have it," Yuji finished. He'd just finished explaining Lala's circumstances to his family, mother and father included.<em>

_Yuji's mother was a young-looking woman with her curly rose-red hair draped down her back and big brown eyes. This was Aki, a doctor working at Neo Domino General Hospital._

_Yuji had definitely received his father's looks from her perspective. He appeared a bit older, with skin a shade darker than Yuji's and golden highlights instead of red like Yuji's. Needing no introduction, here's Fudo Yusei._

_"So, Lala-san's an alien," Yumi smiled._

_"Oh, this is so exciting!" Aki beamed, "I've never met an alien before." She then hugged Lala and started fondling the princess, "And her boobs are wonderful! You definitely hit the jackpot with her, Yuji!"_

_"That tickles, Yuji-mama!" Lala giggled as she was molested by her fiance's mother._

_"Mom, knock it off," Yuji blushed._

_"So, you're getting married, huh?" Yusei inquired as he folded his arms and crossed a leg over another._

_"Yeah... It was kinda spontaneous," Yuji tried to say._

_"Well, take your time," his father advised, "You're both young, so enjoy your time together."_

_"Congratulations, Onii-sama," Yuki smiled._

* * *

><p>"Well, at least they handled it better than I expected," Yuji sighed. He then proceeded to head to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He needed a nice, warm bath just to relax and think of what to do next about their latest house guest.<p>

She had been put in Wendy's room, his little sister cheerfully accepting Lala into their lives, while Yuki had lent Lala some pajamas for her to wear. That Yuji was grateful for since, aside from Peke, Lala didn't have any other clothes. In fact, she didn't have any luggage at all. Of course she had run away from home so she obviously didn't have time to pack.

Yuji stripped down to his birthday suit, tossing his clothes into the laundry hamper, and went into the bathroom for a shower. He lathered himself up with soap and was scrubbing himself when someone entered the bathroom with him.

"Oh, good! You're here, Yuji! May I wash your back!" It was Lala.

Yuji paled, turning to the door and stammered, "Are... Are you sure? I'm a guy after all!"

"I take baths all the time with the maids!" she beamed.

"Maids are girls!" he retorted. He then just realized that she doesn't know how things work on Earth, being extraterrestrial royalty. She's literally from another world with a different code of behavior. "Alright then, you can come in," he surrendered.

"Yay~!" Lala beamed as she slid the door open, revealing the princess in all her naked glory.

_'Sweet mercy,'_ Yuji blushed fiercely and gulped. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I am a guy."

Lala blinked, "What's the problem? Yuki-chan told me that married couples do this all the time and she even bathed with you."

Yuji face-palmed, now understanding that his sister was behind this and took advantage of Lala. "Right, I can't deny that I guess. Well, go ahead then."

* * *

><p>"Mami-san, are you sure you want to do this today?" Rei asked as they headed to the apartment building where the Fudos lived. Mami was wearing a yellow pleated skirt with a white blouse and ribbon around her collar. Rei's clothing was comprised of a blue collared shirt with white pinstripes and blue jeans.<p>

"I really want to meet this Lala you told me about. She sounds like a very lovely person," Mami smiled.

All Rei told her was that Lala was from out of town, way out of town. He never got into specifics, especially her alien origins. Besides, Lala was going to be seen coming out of the Fudos place anyway so he might as well tell Mami about her. She might even be going to school with them since she looked like a teenager.

Emphasis on 'looked like'. Since she was an alien, she might be 50 Earth years old if her race aged at a slower rate than humans. But Rei would need to know for himself.

They took the elevator up to the Fudo's floor and went down the hallway to the door. Rei rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

"Rei-kun~!" Aki beamed as she pulled Rei into her chest and suffocating the boy as she twirled around.

"Ohayo, Fudo-sensei," Rei muffled through her bosom.

"Oh, this is Mami-chan?" Aki beamed as she dropped Rei and got behind her and started fondling the blonde. "Wow, very nice~! I bet Rei-kun has a lot of fun with these!"

Both teens blushed in response, with Rei looking more mortified. However, Mami glanced at her boyfriend and smiled. They had only been going out for a few weeks but she actually wanted things to progress. He, however, was too much of a gentleman to do anything inappropriate towards her. They have been intimate, just not _that_ intimate. Make out sessions were as far as they went.

"You can let go of her now, Fudo-sensei," Rei muttered. "I know you're a doctor, but she isn't due for a physical exam quite yet."

"Sorry," Aki apologized.

Rei whispered to Mami, "I'm sorry about Fudo-sensei. She gets grabby around new girls. I should've warned you."

"It's OK," Mami smiled. She whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened as his face went red like a tomato.

"Um...are you...sure?" he asked.

She caressed his cheek slightly, rubbing her thumb against it.

"It's nice to meet you, Fudo-sensei," Mami bowed in greeting.

"Come in, come in, sweetheart," Aki welcomed as she let them in.

Rei and Mami entered, taking off their shoes to slip on the indoor slippers. Rei was still embarrassed by what Aki did and sometimes couldn't believe the woman was a doctor. But she was and despite her peculiarities she was a nice woman overall. A very cheerful woman too. She may not be normal, but she was still kind nonetheless and someone Rei respected.

"So, Fudo-sensei, how is Yuji-san doing?" asked Rei.

"Oh, he's doing fine. Right now he's In the bath with Lala-chan," Aki smiled.

Mami whistled, "They're already bathing together?"

"Aren't they moving a a bit too fast?" Rei criticised. "I mean they've only just met." Granted, he'd heard from Yuji about how Lala suddenly appeared in his bathtub on the night they first met.

"I just think it's sweet that this girl wants to get close to my son," Aki beamed.

Rei shook his head, but he'd lost his will to argue with this family's logic a long time ago. It was just more tolerable to let things go as they do and it was less stressful as well.

Mami, however, noticed her boyfriend's distress and gently took his hand, interlocking their fingers together. Rei glanced at Mami who smiled at him and smiled right back.

Rei found Reborn sitting in the living room and he gave a simple greeting, "Yo."

"Hello, Rei," Reborn gave a nod and suddenly Mami squealed and dashed towards Reborn to pick him up.

"Oh~! What an adorable little baby~!" she cried as she held the hitman to her bosom. Rei, watching this, glared with his right eye twitching. His anger, which was normally restrained and then let out in the boxing ring was starting to rise as he watched his girlfriend hugging Reborn like that. He took a deep breath, flexed his fingers, and counter backwards from ten. "And look at that little hat~!"

"Hey, Rei," Yuji said as he came to see his friend had shown up. "What brings you here?"

Accepting the distraction from the sight of Mami gushing over Reborn, he turned and said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. How was your bath?"

Yuji blushed as he recalled what had happened in the bathroom earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Yuji remained silent as he and Lala sat across from each other in the tub, both in silence. He didn't know what was going on through her head and vice versa, the two thinking of how to break the awkward silence.<em>

_"So...who was that girl from yesterday?" Lala spoke up. "She was pretty."_

_"Oh, you mean Katsura Kotonoha," Yuji realized. "Well, she and I were in middle school and she was prone to getting picked on."_

_"Why?"_

_"Her chest was surprisingly big when she was young," he blushed._

_"That's mean," Lala pouted, "Bullying for such a reason." She then asked, "Do you like her?"_

_Yuji's blush deepened as he looked down, "You could say that."_

_Lala swam closer, putting herself on top of Yuji as she looked at him. "And you haven't told her anything?"_

_He could only blush again and look away as he felt Lala's weight on him, especially her soft mounds pressing against him. "I've tried...but obstacles keep getting in my way. Plus I freeze up whenever I get the chance."_

_"Am I an obstacle?" Lala asked._

_"Don't say that," Yuji frowned. "Don't ever think of yourself like that, Lala. You may be weird and a troublemaker, but you're nice and cute and I'm sure you're intelligent since you can make all that stuff like Peke and that warp device."_

_Lala then got an idea and smiled, "Then I'll be friends with Kotonoha!"_

_This got Yuji's attention as he could only gaze at her skeptically. "What? Why?"_

_"Well, I want to have more friends so why not her? And if I'm friends with Kotonoha, then you can be friends with her too and you can get the courage to tell her how you feel! It's win-win!"_

_"I don't understand how you're OK with this," Yuji sighed, "I mean, we're engaged."_

_Lala smiled and interlocked her fingers with Yuji. "Well, you've been sad for a while... And I don't want to see my fiancé sad."_

_Yuji stared at Lala with disbelief before laughing a little and pulling her into a hug. "I guess you're not a genius for nothing, huh?" Lala gave him a wink and stuck out her tongue, the two laughing together in the tub._

* * *

><p>"So, you brought your girlfriend over," said Yuji as Mami put Reborn down.<p>

"She was interested in meeting Lala-san," said Rei. "She did cause quite a stir yesterday."

Yuji whispered, "We swore never to speak of _that_ again."

"Believe me, I'd rather not recall that embarrassing situation ever again," Rei whispered back.

"Well, be thankful there was nobody around to sneak any snapshots," he sighed.

"So, where is she now?" Rei asked.

"Yuki's getting Lala some clothes for now," he answered. "I'm taking her shopping today."

Rei nodded. That made sense considering what he'd seen Lala wear the day before at school. Unless she was among cosplayers, she would attract a whole lot of attention, and not the good kind like Yuji had seen. That alien outfit really showed off her curves, leaving little to the imagination, and those boys Yuji had scared off had impure thoughts about the alien princess.

"Did somebody mention shopping?" Mami smiled. She actually wanted to meet Lala, but the opportunity to go and shop with the new girl was something she could not afford to miss.

"How about you take Mami-san and I along?" Rei suggested. "Mami-san's part of the Fashion Research Club. She should be able to help you out in helping Lala-san pick out some decent clothes."

"No problem," Yuji agreed. "Just need to get dressed myself. It's not exactly the right weather for shorts."

"Unless you play soccer," Reborn added.

"We're ready," Yuki called as she, Yumi and Lala entered. Yuki was wearing a pair of cut-off jeans shorts with a white tank top that seemed too small for her as it stretched to contain her breasts, revealing a bit of midriff. Lala was presented to them, wearing a blue t-shirt with a white dragon in flight on it, with a pair of red shorts and black and white striped stockings. She also had on a white jacket to keep her warm when she went outside. Peke, in the form of a hair clip, was on the side of her head.

"I'll help Okaa-chan get dinner ready," Yumi volunteered as she was hugged by Aki.

"That's my baby~" Aki gushed.

"I'll be joining as well, Onii-sama," Yuki blushed.

"Lala-san, remember to look both ways before crossing the street and stay with Onii-chan at all times," Yumi instructed, "We can't afford you getting lost on the first day."

"OK~!" the princess saluted.

Mami walked over to Lala and gave her a bow as she introduced herself, "Namae wa Tomoe Mami. Yoroshiku."

"Hello, Mami!" Lala instantly hugged the girl. She never did greet people the normal way and was always so quick to show her affection towards new friend.

"It looks like they're hitting it off," Rei whispered.

"Yeah, good thing Lala's not afraid of meeting new people," Yuji agreed.

"In any case," Reborn spoke up, "Lala's not from here, so you need to watch for any obstacles."

Yuji nodded, "We'll be going then."

"And Onee-chan, don't try seducing Onii-chan while you're out!" Yumi warned. "I'll know! I always know!"

Yuki smirked at her little sister, "You've yet to learn the ways of the adult world, Imouto."

* * *

><p>The party of five trekked the streets of Neo Domino as Lala was all smiles. This was her first time of seeing Earth at work and her excitement was mounting as she saw so many foreign things.<p>

Yuji had taken to jeans and a matching vest with a black t-shirt and boots for his wardrobe, e pendant hanging from his neck and gloves.

"So, how was your bath?" Rei smirked.

"Better than I expected," Yuji admitted. "She's actually not as bad as I first thought and she even wants to be friends with Katsura."

Rei blinked, surprised, but then shrugged it off. Lala was a very friendly girl, even wanting to befriend the girl his friend had a crush on. Maybe they'd hit it off. Lala just seemed to have a pleasant aura around her that seemed to draw people in. As they walked together, a few boys noticed Lala. Pink hair was definitely not normal but it wasn't just that. It was her appearance, which was a balanced mix of cute and sexy that really got their attention.

Rei said as he noticed all the attention Lala was drawing, "It's like I thought, she's getting attention. And her hair seems to be the catalyst."

Yuji replied sternly, arms crossed, "Doesn't matter, cuz they're not getting anywhere near her."

"You've only just met and you're already so protective of her. Are you gonna ask her to join your 'family'?"

"She's been accepted by Dad and the others. Might as well talk to Grand-Dad about her next time I see him."

Rei questioned with concern, "Won't it be difficult? She is the princess of an alien planet. This could cause some kind of intergalactic incident or something."

Yuji agreed. Rei had a point. "You're right... And because of experience, Grand-Dad tends to be suspicious of new people; totally the opposite of my family."

Rei smiled, "I guess that's the mafia for you, isn't it?"

Yuji responded, "But Grand-Dad's a good guy overall. Maybe I'm just stressing over nothing."

Rei asked, "Lala's supposed to have tons of suitors, right? I mean she is a princess and all. Do you think they'll be coming here themselves?"

Yuji huffed, "Let'em. I'll kick their faces in."

Rei warned, "Don't get too cocky, Yuji-san. You're strong, but these are aliens. Who knows what they can do. I mean maybe they can fly, or shoot lasers out of their faces, or breathe fire, or shoot spikes out of their fingers..."

"I'm betting for some weird shit to happen. This could be a blessing in disguise as well. I can beat down these losers and promote the Vongola name as it spreads across the universe. Everyone will know of the Boss of Bosses."

Rei couldn't help but laugh, "Reminds me of the speech you gave me before you beat me up for causing trouble. Remember?"

Yuji nodded, "Kind of... I took a couple blows to the head, so my memory's sketchy."

Rei and Yuji weren't always friends. Back in middle school, Rei was a delinquent, always picking fights to take his anger out on someone. Then he met Yuji, and the two had fought. They had fought for hours before both of them knocked each other out. Hours later, he'd woken up in the hospital. That was when he learnt that Yuji had woken up and dragged his sorry ass to the hospital. Yuji didn't have to do that, but he did, and he learnt that Yuji never thought of him as an enemy like Rei had.

"There's so much here!" Lala beamed. "What should we do first?"

"You need clothes," Yuki replied. "There's a clothing boutique nearby where I do my shopping. Trendy clothes at good prices so it's a good deal since we're going to be buying a lot." She'd already made a list. Lala needed underwear, bathing suits, clothes for indoors and outdoors, social functions, and even for school since she would no doubt want to enroll in Neo Domino High School.

"So, what's first on the list?" Yuji asked.

_5 minutes later..._

"I had to ask," Yuji sighed. He and Rei were sitting on a bench, surrounded by articles of lingerie as the girls gathered what they needed and were in the changing rooms. Yuji sweat-dropped as he spotted a rack of bras right next to him. "I feel my sanity slipping..."

"How do you think I feel?" Rei blushed.

"At least we are suffering together."

"Yuji!" Lala called as she opened the curtains to reveal her red underwear. "How do I look~?"

"Cover up, dammit!" he ordered. "You can't just show off in public!"

"But Onii-sama," Yuki called as she revealed her own choice; a white set of bra and panties with black lace. "I picked these out just for you."

"I need to find a wall and slam my skull right into it," Yuji said flatly, embarrassed by his own sister.

Rei glanced at the changing room Mami was in and was so glad his girlfriend wasn't some sort of exhibitionist. Granted, he had to admit that Yuji's sister was an attractive girl but he wasn't going to ogle at her, as tempting as it was.

Next it was swimsuits...

Now, while Mami would not let Rei see her in her underwear since they had only been dating for a few weeks, she wasn't shy about showing off herself in a swimsuit. Once the curtains were drawn away, she revealed herself wearing a sunshine yellow bikini that had thin straps on the top and the bottoms rode low on her hips. This was more of her than he'd thought he would ever see.

"How do I look?" she asked as she twirled around.

"You...you look nice, Mami-san," he blushed. "But isn't it too early to be wearing that for the beach?"

"We have indoor pools, remember?" Mami reminded. "I can always wear this for you, or I could show you _more_."

"More please!" he raised his hand. Not lingerie, but it was still good in his books.

"And how is this one, Onii-sama?" Yuki asked. She had a full white bikini with a ring connected the cups and a belly chain around her waist. She had every intention of driving her brother insane until he would one day snapped.

"I will not give into temptation," Yuji growled as his fists shook on his lap and his face glowing red. "A man like me does not give into temptation...!"

"Yuji~!" Lala called as she showed off a blue bikini and blinked at his posture. "What's wrong?"

"Must...find...wall," Yuji said slowly as he struggled to reign in the hormones.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how much I could take," Yuji heaved as he and Rei sat on a bench with bags sitting next to them. They were now sitting in where actual clothing was being sold. Not lingerie and not bathing suits, but actual clothes one could wear at public.<p>

"I don't know what your problem is, I was enjoying myself," Rei smiled.

This time only Lala was trying stuff on as Mami and Yuki were helping her pick out stuff for her to wear.

"She's a tease and she doesn't even realize it," Yuji growled. "She knows I've seen her naked twice and now she's showing off to try and goad me. She's even smarter than I give her credit for..."

"Your sister's influence seems to be rubbing off on her. Imagine what can happen if Lala-san really tries and puts some real effort," Rei remarked.

"...Keep your voice down," he muttered. "Yuki has good hearing."

"Ta-da~!" Lala chimed as she came out, dressed in her shoes, black stockings, denim shorts and a black and pink long sleeve with a black sports bra underneath.

"What the hell is up with girls looking good in everything?" Yuji asked rhetorically. "She looks like a punk and she still pulls it off..."

"That's women for you. The pretty ones can make anything look good," said Rei as Mami hugged his arm. "So, can we go? I mean it's almost lunch and we're hungry."

"I think we can stop for now," Mami agreed. "But we can't forget shoes!"

"Right..." Yuji sighed as he looked to the bags. "Shoes..."

* * *

><p>"Target located."<p>

"So this is where my bride-to-be has run off to. What a dump. Don't worry, Princess Lala! You will be MINE!"

* * *

><p>Yuji and Rei, being the men, ended up being the ones carrying the bags as the girls walked in front of them. Lala laughed at something Yuki said and glanced at Yuji before giggling again.<p>

"They're talking about us, I just know it," mumbled Yuji.

"Considering how much Lala-san wants to know about you, it makes sense," said Rei. "By the way, what do you know about Lala-san besides her being a princess?"

"I...I don't really know..." Yuji admitted sheepishly. Rei narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Get to know her, Yuji. I mean you're probably making history just hosting her since she's an alien. Think of what we could learn from her," Rei said.

"Her tech's pretty advanced, even though it's got bugs," Yuji frowned, remembering the teleporter she had and also Peke. "I guess it's a standard where she comes from."

Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop, someone was spying on Yuji. They were lying on their front and looking through the scope of an advanced looking sniper rifle. "Let's see...500 yards, adjusting angle for wind speed, OK, I got a clear shot," they mumbled as their finger was on the trigger. "Sorry, cutie. Nothing personal but your life is worth one million bucks." They ammended, "Actually, your deaths is worth one million bucks. Semantics, really." Suddenly, something zipped past their line of sight. "The hell?"

Back on the ground, a rocket seemingly landed in front of Lala, Yuki, Mami, Rei and Yuji. The front of the rocket revealed a door which began to unseal itself as steam came out. The door then dropped forward, revealing steps as a figure stood at the rocket's entrance.

"Oh no!" Lala gasped.

"Princess Lala, your prince has arrived!" It was a young man, a teenager, with blonde hair. However, while he looked mostly human, he had bluish skin, pointed ears, and a pair of antennae sticking out of his head. He was dressed in a green coat with gold trim, black pants with brown boots with a cape hanging from his shoulders with a high collar. "Come, let me take you away from this dirtball and these savage barbarians!"

Rei blinked, "...Did he just call us savages?"

"OK, buddy, who are you?" demanded Yuji.

The princely-looking guy snorted, as if answering Yuji was unimportant. Fortunately, Lala was able to provide answers.

"His name is Prince Pompasu of the Planet Regala 5," Lala answered.

"Alien!" Mami gasped.

"Now, please Princess Lala, come with me." Prince Pompasu approached Lala who then went next to Yuji.

"No!" she said.

Prince Pompasu sighed, "Come on, Princess. This rock is not befitting someone such as yourself. Once we return you to your proper place and out of those rags we can prepare for our wedding." He reached forward but Yuji grabbed his wrist.

"Listen, buster. I don't know or care how things are done on Planet Regala, but here on Earth when a girl says no she means _no_," Yuji said as Prince Pompasu tore his hand away from Yuji.

"How dare you touch me!-?" Prince Pompasu took out a napkin to wipe his wrist clean. "Blast, I've been contaminated!"

"OK, I've only known this guy in less than a couple of minutes and I already despise him," Rei said.

"If you want Lala, then you're gonna have to go through _me_, asshole," Yuji declared. He knew this would happen and like Reborn taught him, he had to defend his turf. "And I promise you, you won't be getting what want any time soon."

Pompasu smirked, "A duel, eh? If that's what it will take then I shall accept!" He removed his glove and used it to slap Yuji across the face.

This made Yuji frown as he glared at the blue prince, "You did not just do what I think you did."

"I did," Pompasu nodded condescendingly.

"Oh, he's so dead," Rei murmured. They were drawing a huge crowd already. Pompasu's arrival was definitely an attraction and so was the blue-skinned prince. He really did not know who he was dealing with. Well, Yuji didn't know much about this alien prince either.

Pompasu reached down to grip a sword hilt and drew a bladeless sword.

"A sword with no blade?" Mami questioned.

"Hardly," Pompasu grinned.

"Yuji, good luck," said Lala as she kissed Yuji on the cheek which made both Yuji and Pompasu go red in the face, the former out of embarrassment while the other out of rage.

"Thanks," Yuji blushed before looking to his opponent. "Just a fair warning, I don't need a weapon to kick your ass."

**Music - "Wild War Dance" by Aimee Blackschleger**

Pompasu frowned and dashed ahead as a red blade of light extended from the handle, the prince thrusting forward and making Yuji dodge.

"OK, that's new," Yuji muttered, _'I doubt my Kekkai can stand up to that...'_

"A laser sword?" Rei gasped.

"Die, worm!" Pompasu cried as he shot forward with rapid-fire strikes.

"_**Kawanonagare!"**_ Yuji called as he made his body limp and evaded the strikes with hairline accuracy. Seeing as there was no armor on the guy, Yuji ducked low and made a palm strike for Pompasu's gut, making him recoil and fall back a couple inches as Yuji took his turn to go on the offensive. _**"Shigan!"**_ Yuji then shot a finger forward, with Pompasu dodging to the side and barely escaping with just a hole in his cape.

"What?-!" he gaped. How was that possible? This human tore a hole in his reinforced cape; WITH A SINGLE FINGER!

"So, what did I miss?" Reborn said as he appeared to stand next to Rei.

"Oh, hello Reborn," said Rei.

Mami picked up the little hitman. "You're far from home, aren't you?" she asked.

"Mami-san, he's not your normal infant," he told her, frowning as he watched the little hitman being held by his girlfriend.

"To summarize, this guy just shows up, insults the Earth and its people, and he angered off Onii-sama," said Yuki.

"He must have a death wish," Reborn commented.

"Take it from someone who learnt firsthand never to mess with Yuji-san," Rei said, speaking from experience. "That guy is toast."

"I'm gonna make Swiss cheese out of you," Yuji grinned. _**"Shigan: Ōren!"**_ And he began striking rapidly at Pompasu, the prince desperately trying to avoid the strikes.

The prince, of course, felt utterly humiliated by what was happening. A mere human was matching him in combat! He was at the top of his class and always won in a duel or spar back on his planet! Anybody else he'd battled afterwards always lost at his blade, so why was he being forced on the defensive by a primitive ape?

Gritting his teeth, he lunged forward with his laser sword, aimed for Yuji's chest.

"Watch out!" Lala cried.

That was when Yuji vanished in instant, with Pompasu stumbling forward. "Where'd he go?-!"

"_**Kaze no Mai: Rankyaku (Dance of Wind: Storm Kick)!"**_ Yuji called as he made an axe kick in midair. His kick launched a blade of compressed air that was chucked down at Pompasu as rock and dust exploded as a result.

"What was that?" Mami gaped.

"_**Rankyaku,"**_ Reborn smirked. "The user kicks at high speed, releasing a blade of compressed air at the target and can even slice through concrete. The power put into the technique depends on the user's strength, of course."

"But how did Yuji move so fast?" Lala asked in amazement.

"_**Kaze no Mai: Maboroshi (Dance of Wind: Phantom),"**_ Reborn continued, "The user moves at high speeds in order to dodge any attack within a second. As he grew up, Yuji went through a lot of body conditioning in order to achieve his speed and strength. He worked to earn his power and uses that strength for the good of the Family."

"How are you doing this!-?" Pompasu demanded as Yuji continuously dodged his strikes.

"Training, or you just suck, or both," said Yuji, grinning.

Shouting in rage, Pompasu aimed for the centre of Yuji's eyes when all of a sudden his laser sword was knocked out of his hands by a bullet. "What?" he gaped. He cried out as another bullet pierced his shoulder.

**End Music**

"What!-?" Yuji shouted.

"We have a sniper," Reborn informed, smiling up at the rooftop.

The sniper looked through their scope and grimaced, "Next time." They weren't about to let their target get killed by someone else.

"Hey!" Yuji called as he ran to Pompasu and checked his wound. "Don't move," he instructed as he took out a clean rag to apply pressure on the bullet wound. He pulled out his phone and speed dialed. "Mom, I need an ambulance," he requested, "and keep it quiet!"

"And cut!" came a call as a man came out.

"What the...?" Yuji looked up to see who said that.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" It was a man with a white beard who seemed to be in his forties with a baseball cap and wearing a buttoned shirt and blue jeans. "That's a wrap for today, people! Let's pack up."

People with cameras revealed themselves as a member of the crew explained that this was all just a shooting for a new movie. The crowd seemed to accept that answer and began to disperse.

"What's going on?" Rei asked.

The director came over to Yuji and whispered, "Just play along, kid. We're going to get you out of here."

Yuji blinked then looked at Reborn who simply smiled back at him. "I think I've finally gone insane."

* * *

><p>They practically had to force Pompasu to ride in the ambulance as he kept yelling out refusals to ride a 'primitive mode of transportation'. His ship, of course, had been taken by the film crew whom Yuji suspected were agents of the Vongola Family working under Reborn's orders.<p>

After strapping Pompasu down, despite his protests, the ambulance was headed for the hospital where Yuji's mother worked. Yuji, of course, had a few things to say to Pompasu on the way.

"OK, you are gonna shut up and let my mom heal you. If I hear any lip from you insulting anyone I am gonna shut you up for good," Yuji threatened. "Got that?

Pompasu quickly shut his mouth and stayed quiet as he was rolled into an operating room as Aki showed up. She'd been informed of the situation already.

"So, can you do it?" Yuji asked.

"I'll do what I can, since it may be just a bullet wound," Aki promised, "Just hope it didn't go too deep..."

"Right, Mom," Yuji nodded, "As you've said, we can only do our best." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before leaving, with Yuji looking down at Reborn. "You sure come prepared, Reborn. We probably would've been screwed if you hadn't called Vongola for that crew."

"I didn't call them," Reborn corrected.

"Say what?"

"Whoever those guys were, none of them worked for Vongola," Reborn clarified, gaining a serious look of contemplation. "I've never even seen any of them. As for the bullet that hit Pompasu, I found the casing and discovered that the round was custom made."

"So you're saying a hitman had his sights on Pompasu? But why, he just got here so nobody should know about him."

Reborn looked down, thinking before he spoke up, "Unless...they weren't really targeting him. There is something at work in the shadows, Yuji," Reborn warned. "Be careful from now on."

Yuji noted the tone of his teacher's voice. Being with Reborn for so long has given Yuji the level of awareness in Reborn's behavior. Most of the time, the infant assassin always had fun and joked around, even when he was serious. But here, Reborn was truly serious when he advised caution to his student.

"Excuse me."

Yuji turned to see a fair-skinned woman in a suit with her short hair slicked back and approaching the Vongola heir.

"Can I help you?" Yuji asked.

"I know this is sudden, but our appearance was to prevent a panic among the people and which is why we brought you all along," she explained. "While I can't provide any details, I can promise that the prince will be taken care of and that he will be off-planet once he's fully recovered."

"And just who are you people?" Yuji frowned. She handed him a business card and he read, "Storm...watch?"

He then blushed when he felt the woman's hand caressing his cheek before she whispered in his ear, "We'll be in touch, cutie." He looked back as he watched her leave, her hips swaying before she turned the corner and was gone.

"Looks like you're pretty popular, Yuji," Reborn smirked.

"Yeah, right," he sighed as he pocketed the card. This was turning out to be the weirdest year of his life, and it all started with Lala. He thought he only had to deal with issues concerning the Mafia World, but now he has to deal with issues that were way out of this world too.

* * *

><p>The sniper returned to their lair, removing their mask and jacket to reveal a slender female body in a red tank top and tight, black pants. Her black hair fell like a curtain and she had a pair of bangs framing her face and her cat-like eyes were a bright red.<p>

"Well, that was a waste of time," she muttered as she put her sniper rifle away.

"Ah, Aneki, you're back." The woman looked to see someone standing in the doorway. "I guess the guy's dead, huh?"

"Not yet."

"Huh, but you always-"

"Ran into some complications," she explained. "But don't worry, little brother. It's only a matter of time."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted. "Today on the 411, we have new techniques that have been displayed in Yuji's fighting style. The <em><strong>Moboroshi<strong>_ allows the user to move at high speed in order to dodge attacks and even cover a lot of ground in short bursts of speed. and then there's _**Rankyaku**_, where Yuji launches a blade of wind resulting from a high-speed kick. It takes a lot of work and determination in order to master these techniques. Well, that's all the time we have, so stick around to see more action."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Yuji continues to protect Lala, defeating suitors that oppose their engagement and try to break them apart. However, there are people that operate in the darkness! Who is the woman that confronted Yuji? What of the sniper that "saved" Yuji from Pompasu? Stay tuned for more!<strong>


	4. The More Things Change

**Target 4 - The More Things Change, the Weirder Things Get!**

"Just who are Stormwatch?" That was the question running through Yuji's mind as he walked to school with Lala in tow. It was Monday, two days after the incident with Prince Pompasu. The prince, as Stormwatch had promised, had been sent off world with a warning to never return. The prince, recovering from his bullet wound, promised he wouldn't since he feared for his life. It wasn't a feeling he wanted to experience again and taking Lala as his bride was not something he was going to risk his life for.

Lala was currently dressed in the standard Neo Domino High School uniform for girls and Yuji had to admit that she looked good in it. He just knew that once she came into the classroom all the boys would be all over her, so he needed to stay alert.

"It's a good thing you and Yuki are similar in size," Yuji muttered.

"Isn't it cute~?" Lala asked as she did a twirl. "Now I don't have to worry about Peke breaking down on me when he's tired."

"Thank you for considering my feelings, Lala-sama," Peke smiled.

"Yuki still wins when it comes to the breast department," Reborn retorted as he sat on Yuji's head.

"And why are you on my head?" he asked.

Reborn let out a fake yawn, replying, "I'm still a bit tired."

"Infants shouldn't wake up so early," Lala joked.

"He's no infant," Yuji denied. He then looked ahead of him and saw a little boy with a huge afro, dressed in black and white pajamas and cow horns on the sides of his hair, and with green eyes holding a gun in his hand.

"Who's that little boy?" Lala blinked.

"Um...Reborn?" Yuji asked.

"Well, let's go before we're late," Reborn ignored.

"DIE, REBORN!" the infant cackled.

"Reborn, there's some weird kid that looks like a cow right in front of us!" Yuji tried to tell the hitman.

"I think I'll get some coffee while you're in class," Reborn continued, ignoring the infant in front of them.

"DON'T IGNORE ME, REBORN!" He pulled the trigger and there was no shot. "Huh?" He tried again and he got nothing but clicks, indicating that the gun was empty. "Oh... I was busy playing 'Ready, Set, Go!' yesterday," he recalled as he remembered firing off his gun the day before. "Well, long time no see, Reborn! It's me, Lambo!"

"Friend of yours, Reborn?" Yuji questioned, dryly. He was not in the mood for any surprises this early in the morning.

"Remember to protect Lala while you're in school, Yuji," Reborn instructed.

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!" Lambo roared as he jumped towards Reborn. "I'LL KILL YOU, DAMMIT!" But Reborn threw a blinding punch that hit Lambo square in the face, like nothing was there, as Lambo went rolling down the side walk.

"He's...seriously ignoring him," Yuji sweat-dropped. _'Just how the hell does this kid know Reborn...?'_

"To...ler...ate," Lambo chanted as he struggled to his feet. He then jumped to his feet and cried, "I, Lambo-san, 5 years old, from Italy, a hitman from the Bovino Family, tripped! Favorite foods are grapes and candy, and I, Lambo-san, who met Reborn at a bar, just tripped~~!"

"What an intro..." Yuji sweat-dropped.

"Are you alright?" Lala asked as she crouched down to Lambo's height.

The baby pounded his chest and laughed, "Lambo-san is tougher than he looks! Oh, I even got some presents from home!" He reached into his afro and pulled out a pink bazooka. "Ta-da! The 10-Year Bazooka! Those who are shot by this can, for 5 minutes, switch with their older self 10 years in the future~~!"

Lala applauded at how he pulled out the bazooka and was curious at what he said. "Really? Could you show me?"

"Actually, this is only a sample presentation," Lambo denied as he put the bazooka back in his hair and started rummaging again. "Aha! I found something good!" And he pulled out a hand grenade. "Oh no, what could this be?"

Yuji paled, "That's...a grenade."

"CORRECT!" Lambo laughed as he pulled the pin and tossed it at Reborn. "DIE! REBORN!" And the grenade was deflected by Reborn and flew back at Lambo, hitting him in the face before exploding.

"That was a bit much," Yuji looked up at his tutor. He was still in place like nothing happened. "Don't you know him?"

"Nope," Reborn denied. "I don't associate myself with idiots."

_'He's too hardcore...'_ Yuji despaired. He looked ahead to see Lambo sobbing and sniffling with snot leaking and looking like an emotional mess. "Aw, man..." He went over and kneeled down to the kid as he started cleaning him up with a tissue. "Come on, no need to cry." He fished a piece of candy from his pocket and gave it to the baby. "You like candy, right?"

Lambo took the candy, calming down, as he started talking, "La...Lambo-san's dream is to become the Boss of the Bovino Famiglia and...*sniff* make all humanity bow down to me..."

"How unlikely," said Reborn.

"Well, you're ambitious," Yuji smiled.

"But my Boss told me to defeat the super first-class hitman, Reborn," Lambo added.

"Even less likely," Reborn interjected.

"You're not helping," Yuji shot back. "Well, Lambo, "I'm gonna be the Boss of my Family too."

"Really?" Lambo brightened up. "Will...you be Lambo-san's servant?"

"Friend: yes," Yuji dead-panned, "Servant: no."

"Good enough!" Lambo laughed as he clasped onto Yuji's leg.

"Aw, he likes you~!" Lala giggled. "I didn't know you were good with kids!"

"I'm a riot at parties," Yuji said dryly. "Come on, we better get to school before...I get bitten to death." That last part made Yuji tremble as he imagined what would happen if he found him.

Lala blinked, "Bitten? Who would wanna bite you?"

"Hibari," Yuji paled.

"Is this Hibari that bad?" Peke asked.

"Pray to whatever God you know that you never meet him," Yuji warned.

"You're late."

Yuji froze and slowly turned ahead of him, turning white as a ghost as he saw a certain someone at the school's front gate.

It was a young man, around Yuji's height, with short back hair and narrow, almost menacing and cold, gray eyes, dressed in the boys' uniform but wearing the jacket over his shoulders and an armband around his right arm. This was Hibari Kyoya, leader of the Neo Domino High Disciplinary Committee.

"You're late, Fudo," the boy glared.

"I have a good reason, Hibari," Yuji defended. He pointed down to his leg and Kyoya looked down to see Lambo clinging to Yuji's leg. "He's grown...attached to me," Yuji semi-joked, still nervous in Kyoya's presence.

"He better not cause any trouble," Kyoya hoped, his eyes narrowing, "Or I'll bite you to death."

"Yes..." Yuji obeyed.

He then turned h is attention to Lala, "You are...?"

"Hi, I'm Lala!" she introduced, "And I'm a new student! I went to the principal before and..."

_"You're cute, so you're OK!" the principal thumbed up._

"That's what he said," Lala nodded.

"That figures, that perverted principal," Yuji and Kyoya sighed in unison, both blinking at each other.

"That was weird," Yuji blinked.

"Indeed," Kyoya agreed before turning his attention to Lala. "Anyway, don't cause any trouble, or else I'll bite you to death."

"OK~!" she saluted before she pulled Yuji along as they went inside.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke and it's so nice to be here!" Lala introduced herself to the entire crass. The boys all cheered as another cute girl had graced them with her presence, becoming a member of their class. Yuji just sighed as Rei looked at him.<p>

"Got trouble?" Rei asked.

"Had a really interesting morning," Yuji muttered.

"Does it explain the kid clinging to your leg?" Rei asked, pointing down at Lambo.

"As long as he doesn't chuck a grenade at somebody, I'm good," Yuji accepted.

Rei just stared, "Do I even have to ask?"

"Don't bother, you'll find out eventually. I ran into...*gulp* Hibari too," Yuji paled.

"Ouch," Rei winced. He knew of Hibari Kyoya's reputation of being a delinquent himself and using his position and power to harass students at times. However, there was no question that Hibari worked to uphold peace in the school and even used force if necessary. He was also a target of Hibari's at times, due to him and Yuji knowing Kyoya since Middle School as well. Luckily, Yuji always managed to prevent the two from having a full-out brawl.

"Ah, Katsura-kun," the teacher called as he adjusted his glasses, "Since you're the class representative, would you be so kind as to show Deviluke-kun around the school later?"

"Ah, alright," Kotonoha obeyed.

* * *

><p>"I'm Katsura Kotonoha," Kotonoha introduced herself to Lala.<p>

"Hello~!" Lala greeted cheerfully, smiling. Kotonoha smiled back, though hers was small compared to Lala. They exited the class together as Yuji and Rei watched.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Rei remarked.

* * *

><p>As Kotonoha showed Lala around, she thought, <em>'Doesn't she remember?'<em> She was recalling the embarrassing situation she'd witnessed before. She gazed at Lala's rear. _'And that tail? Is it some sort of accessory?'_ She also recalled seeing Yuji flying with this girl. The pink hair was unmistakable.

"Hey, Kotonoha," Lala spoke up.

"Uh...hai?" Kotonoha responded.

"I'm so glad I came here. School's so much fun with everyone gathered together and having a good time," beamed Lala.

"Is...is that so?"

"Ne, Kotonoha?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you have someone you like?" Lala asked bluntly, causing Kotonoha to blush bright red.

"Why are you asking me that?" Kotonoha exclaimed.

"It's just that I fell in love with someone for the first time and it's such a great feeling, My heart is pounding in my chest and I can't help but want more," said Lala.

_'Is she talking about Fudo-kun?'_ thought Kotonoha. "Deviluke-san, are you talking about...?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yuji was pacing back and forth with Rei, Reborn and Lambo watching. The two small hitmen were sitting on the desk, their eyes following Yuji as Rei just sighed.<p>

"I don't see why you're so worried," said Rei.

"Because...I don't want Katsura-san to find out about what's going on," said Yuji. "It's bad enough she saw _that_, but Lala isn't very subtle."

Suddenly, the door was thrown open as Zastin ran into the classroom. His armor wasn't exactly inconspicuous as he shouted, "YUJI-DONO!"

"And neither is he," Yuji sighed. "What is it, Zastin?"

Zastin screeched to a halt and stopped in front of Yuji. "I have a message for you from the King!" Yuji grabbed his wrist and dragged Zastin away, away from the curious gazes of his classmates.

"Think we should follow?" Rei asked.

"Might be interesting," said Reborn.

* * *

><p>Yuji and Zastin arrived on the school roof and Yuji let him go. "OK, what's the message?"<p>

Zastin took out a crystal which glowed before it floated in front of Yuji. _"Hello, Fudo Yuji. Zastin has told me all about you and that my daughter, Lala, has accepted you as her fiance. Thus I have no choice but to approve of her decision. BUT! You must prove yourself to me. My daughter has many suitors, fiance candidates who would do anything to marry her. They also know all about you and they will come to fight you for Lala's hand in marriage. Therefore, prove that you are the man that will be my daughter's husband and defeat them. However, if you fail then I have no choice but to destroy the Earth!"_

Zastin explained, "King Gid rules over the Universe. He's the one to stop all the conflict and unite the entire universe under his rule."

"And the part about him destroying Earth?" Yuji asked.

"Oh, he's serious about that," the male Devilukian nodded. "One time someone offended him and he and his entire planet were obliterated."

"So, you're basically the Boss of the Universe?" Yuji asked of the the crystal.

_"That is one way of putting it, yes,"_ King Gid admitted. _"And if you were to marry my daughter, you would inherit my position and power as well. It's how you Earthlings say is called 'a package deal'."_

Yuji then grinned, "Well, before that happens, I'll aspire to that title as well. And I'll swear it on my blood!"

_"I hope you're not all talk, Fudo Yuji. I'll be keeping a close eye on you. Try not to fail."_

The transmission ended and Zastin sighed, "That's that."

"That went better than expected," Yuji nodded. "But he pretty much just told me that the fate of the world rests on my shoulders." Yuji sighed, "As if I didn't have too much pressure on me already..."

"You do realize that you must also make sure the princess is safe at all times," said Zastin. "By the way, where is the princess right now?"

"She's being given a tour of the school with Katsura-san, our class rep," said Yuji.

"And you left her defenseless!-?" Zastin yelled.

"Relax, nothing is going to happen to Lala at school," said Yuji before he paused. "...And I just jinxed myself, didn't I?" His phone went off and he picked it up, "Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Fudo Yuji-kun?"_ the caller asked.

"And who wants to know," he frowned, " Because not many people know my fucking number."

_"I have to talk to you about the princess of Deviluke,"_ the caller informed, _"May I see you immediately?"_

Yuji's eyes widened and growled, "How do you know about Lala...?"

_"If you refuse... then one of your classmates will suffer the consequences,"_ he said condescendingly.

"Just who the fuck are you?-!" Yuji demanded. He then received an image mail and opened it, paling as he saw Kotonoha unconscious and held up by tendrils. There was also a message: _"If you don't acknowledge my request, something bad will happen to her... Understand?"_

Yuji closed his phone and vanished in a blur of speed using his Maboroshi,.

"Yuji-dono! What's happened?" Zastin demanded before he was left alone.

* * *

><p>In the school's shed Sasuga, the coach for the tennis team, waited patiently as he looked on Kotonoha's unconscious form. "Sorry about this, Katsura-san, but it's <em>his<em> fault you're in this position." He went and caressed her face. "But, don't worry. Maybe after all this I can make you _my_ woman." He stepped back to admire Kotonoha. She had quite fair skin, and also luscious black hair. She also had a very beautiful and curvy figure. In the intergalactic slave market she could fetch a very high price but for now she was just bait to bring in the real prize.

But afterwards, he could have some fun with Kotonoha until he got bored with her and sold her to make some money for his troubles.

* * *

><p>Yuji nearly barrelled Rei over as he was in a hurry to save Kotonoha. "Hey, Yuji! What's going on?"<p>

"Kotonoha's in trouble!" he shouted back as he kept running, leaving Rei and the infants.

"Ararara? What's going on?" Lambo blinked.

Reborn frowned, "Something bad."

"It has to be," Rei frowned, "Since he used Katsura-san's given name..." He then added, "Wait, Lala was with Katsura-san. Where is she now?"

* * *

><p>"Hm... I really did get lost," Lala frowned as she was stuck in the gym. Touring the school with Kotonoha was fun, but she seriously needed to stop getting distracted and wandering off.<p>

"Maybe we should try looking for Yuji-dono," Peke suggested. "He knows the area better and should know where to find Katsura-san."

"Good idea, Peke! And I know just what to do," Lala beamed as she dialed her phone and summoned a mechanical dog. "Sniff-Sniff Trace-kun!" She revealed a pair of boxers and presented them to the dog, "OK, now find the person with this smell."

"Roger-dasu~" Trace-kun barked. He registered the scent and started running with Lala close behind. He then picked up another smell and turned the corner. "This way!"

"Good boy~" Lala beamed as she opened the door. "YUJI, I'M HERE~!" However, she was in a girl's locker room, where Trace-kun had followed the scent of girls instead. "Mou...Search for him properly!"

"I'm sorry, dasu...!" Trace-kun cried.

* * *

><p>The shed's door was kicked open and Sasuga turned to see Yuji, glaring threateningly as he slowly walked in. "Well, that didn't take long."<p>

"I can cover a lot of ground," Yuji said. "Now...what the fuck are you doing to Kotonoha, you fucking asshole...?"

Sasuga grinned as he started to transform, becoming grotesque and slimy as he revealed his true form. "Now, I wouldn't get to close if I were you," he advised. "You humans value your own right?"

"Thought so," Yuji frowned, "You're another alien. It explains how you know about Lala."

"Yes, I simply borrowed a human image with my Mimicry ability," the alien chuckled. "My name is Ghi Bree. Fudo Yuji, my request is for you to break off your engagement with Lala. You see, I will be the one to marry Lala and inherit King Deviluke's throne. It'll never be you! Should you refuse, then I won't return this girl to you, but that's fine with me too. Keehehehe..."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Huh?" Ghi Bree blinked. He started shaking subtly as he could see a fiery aura permeating from Yuji's body, the boy's eyes slowly shifting from blue to orange as they shifted between the color spectrum.

"They're last words, after all," Yuji finished as he started walking closer. "Using such means just to get power... You're nothing but a pathetic weakling. And I intend to burn you away..." His point was made as a flame began flickering over his forehead, growing stronger with his rising anger.

Ghi's eyes widened as he watched Yuji's transformation. Humans weren't supposed to have flames coming out of their foreheads and humans were supposed to be weak and cowardly as far as he was concerned. He glanced at Kotonoha. She might prove more useful after all.

"YUJI~!" Lala called as she glomped Yuji from behind, the two falling over and Yuji falling face-first in the pavement. "I've been looking all over for you!" She looked up and blinked, "Ghi Bree? What are you doing here?" She then gasped when she spotted Kotonoha restrained. "Kotonoha! What are you doing to Kotonoha, Ghi Bree?-!"

"Ah, Princess Lala! What a nice surprise! I just came to show this Earthling why I'm the better choice to be your husband," said Ghi Bree.

She shot him a raspberry, "And I've told you get lost every time! I'm not interested in you and I made my choice in Yuji!"

"Can I kill him?" Yuji asked coldly as he maintained his killing intent despite falling before. "Urge to kill...rising."

"Not another step!" Ghi Bree ordered.

"LAMBO-SAN HAS ARRIVED!" Lambo laughed as he came storming in.

"Who is this brat?-!" Ghi Bree demanded.

"Hey, I'm not a brat!" Lambo growled as he pulled out his bazooka. "I AM THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN! NOW DIE!" He ran ahead and suddenly tripped before the trigger was pulled and was fired over Lambo, covering him in the blast as smoke covered the area.

"What...the hell?" Ghi Bree coughed.

"Lambo!" Lala and Yuji cried, snapping him out of his change as they watched. However, Yuji was able to spot a shadow in the smoke.

"My goodness," the shadow sighed, his voice deeper and relaxed. "It seems I was brought back 10 years, with that crazy weapon..." The smoke cleared and the owner of the voice was a young man, with short, curly black hair with a chain around his neck, a single eye open and wearing a black jacket over a cow-print shirt and beige pants. His belt buckle had a pair of horns and he was oddly familiar. "Long time no see, Young Vongola," he waved at Yuji.

"L-Lambo?-!" Yuji identified. "Is that really you?

"Thanks for taking care of me 10 years ago," the older Lambo saluted nonchalantly.

"It really does work!" Lala beamed. "The 10-Year Bazooka!"

Lambo explained, "The person shot with the 10-Year Bazooka swaps places with their self from 10 years in the future for 5 minutes." He looked to Ghi Bree and Kotonoha, frowning as he volunteered, "Young Vongola, let me handle this meager problem for you. Katsura-san was a good onee-chan to me while I was growing up. I can use this chance to repay her. Now, I'll show you my skill, and you'll see how much I've changed." He then held a pair of bandaged horns and set them on the sides of his head. _**"Thunder Set."**_ Green lightning came crashing through the roof and was absorbed into Lambo's horns, charging with power. "My horns are now measured at 1 million volts," Lambo stated, "I don't know if you can survive this or not..."

"Wai...wait a second!" Ghi Bree pleaded.

His cries fell on deaf ears as Lambo charged ahead, his horns aimed ahead to his target. _**"ELETTRICO CORNATA (Electric Horns)!"**_ Ghi Bree then cried in shock as he was hit by the attack and electrocuted by the stored up electricity. The smoke cleared and Ghi Bree was on the floor, unconscious and reduced to a pudgy little creature. "This must be his true form," Lambo assumed. He then turned to see Yuji and Lala staring at him.

"That was amazing!" Lala cheered. "I didn't know grown-up Lambo would be so strong!"

"I've had time to become stronger," Lambo smiled softly before looking to Yuji.

"Lambo...I don't know what to say," Yuji hesitated.

"You don't have to say anything, Young Vongola," Lambo winked. "It's thanks to you I'm like this. And like I said, I had to repay Katsura-san for taking care of me like you have for 10 years."

"Do you mean-"

Lambo made a hushing motion, "No spoilers." He then exploded in a puff of smoke and was replaced by the present Lambo, looking confused as he looked around. "Arara? What happened?" He then blinked when Yuji patted his head, looking up at the teenager and saw him smiling.

"You did good, Lambo," Yuji smiled, "Thank you."

Lambo then smiled and jumped on Yuji, "Then reward Lambo-san! Lambo-san wants candy!"

"It's a deal," Yuji accepted.

* * *

><p>They left Ghi Bree behind knowing that Stormwatch would likely get involved in dealing with the alien like they had Prince Pompasu.<p>

Meanwhile, Kotonoha was coming to. Her eyes slowly opened up and she saw Lala smiling at her. "Lala...san?"

"How are you feeling, Kotonoha?" asked Lala.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you just collapsed near the sports supply shed," Lala smiled. "They said it was anemia."

Kotonoha blinked, never remembering anything like this happening in the past. "I did? Anemia?" She barely remembered what happened. She remembered talking to Sasuga-sensei and then things just went blank from there. "Were you the one who brought me here?"

Lala shook her head in denial, smiling, "Actually, it was Yuji!"

"Hey," he greeted as he stood on the other side of the bed, holding Lambo in his arms.

"Ah, Fudo-kun!" Kotonoha gasped, blushing.

"By the way..." Lala suddenly hugged Kotonoha. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Lambo here was the one who lead us to you," Yuji clarified further.

"Isn't Lambo-san the greatest!-?" Lambo boasted as he landed on the bed, "GYAHAHAHAHA!"

"You should be quiet," admonished Reborn. "Katsura needs her rest and your loud voice is just annoying."

"Shut up, Reborn!" Lambo shot back, "Lambo-san don't take orders from anyone!" He then blinked as Yuji carried him.

"Come on," he said, "I owe you some kind of reward." Lambo beamed as Yuji looked to Lala, "I called Zastin, so he can help you take Katsura home, Lala. I'll be waiting for you." And he left with Reborn an Lambo, leaving the girls alone.

Lala was still hugging Kotonoha. She wondered a lot about the pink-haired girl. Just how could she be so open, be so cheerful, and feel that school was fun. Of course, Kotonoha did enjoy school now but it just wasn't as enjoyable before she entered high school. She had friends now, at least.

"So, are you happy that Yuji helped you, Kotonoha?" Lala asked.

Now Kotonoha figured that Yuji had to carry her and she blushed as she thought of Yuji holding her in his arms as he had to take her to the infirmary.

"I...I don't...Um..." Kotonoha stuttered, unsure of what to say.

* * *

><p>"So, Katsura-san is safe," said Rei. "That's good, right?"<p>

Yuji frowned, however. "She got roped into this because of me."

"What? Yuji, it's not your fault," said Rei.

"She's a normal girl that shouldn't get involved in stuff like alien abductions," said Yuji. "And that bastard went after her to get to me."

"Yuji, you would've gone and helped if it was anyone else," Rei reasoned. He patted Yuji's arm ."Don't be too hard on yourself."

"I still need to apologize to her, but it'll just open another can of worms."

"Super-powered mafia, alien princesses, and enemy aliens," Rei listed. "That's three cans of worms."

"If I tell her I might scare her off," Yuji groaned. "It's over before it even began."

"Well, school's almost over, so everything should be fine," Rei assured.

The window was suddenly smashed in, alarming students as a member of the Disciplinary Committee had been thrown in their classroom, covered in bruises and left unconscious.

"You just had to jinx it," Yuji dead-panned.

Students were gathering to the windows of their classrooms as they watched what was gong on by the front yard. Members of the Committee were strewn about the floor with two remaining people standing off. The first was Hibari, a deep frown on his face as he glared at his opponent.

He wore the basically uniform with his shirt out and he was a tall individual, at a little over 6 feet. His jet black hair was for the most part short, with a long braid leading down to his lower eyes are the same color as his hair, being pitch-black.

"I AM SKAAR SMITH!" the boy introduced loudly and proudly. "PRINCE OF SAKAAR! AND I RUN THIS SCHOOL NOW!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted as he sat in his trusty recliner. "Today, we're going to talk about some new characters. First, we have Lambo; an assassin from the Bovino Family which owns the largest cattle ranch in Italy. Also, despite being a relatively weak Family, they have a powerful arsenal of firearms. A trademark weapon of the Bovino Family is the 10-Year Bazooka, which swaps the target with their self 10 years in the future for 5 minutes. Lambo used this ability to battle Ghi Bree, a weak off-worlder who kidnapped Katsura Kotonoha to use as bait to lure out Yuji. Also, there's Hibari Kyoya, a student of Neo Domino High that's really strong according to Yuji. Well, that's all the time we have. See you later."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: With one crisis averterted, another is on the rise. Skaar Smith is created by Shadow Element 13. So yeah yeah, I wanted to bring in Lambo and make him a bit more badass than he's first portrayed. And unlike Tsuna, Lambo here has grown attached to Yuji and follows him around. And Future Lambo mentioned Kotonoha taking care of him in the future... Wonder what that means. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one.<strong>


	5. Battle Skaars

Target 5 – **"Battle Skaars!"**

Students were gathering to the windows of their classrooms as they watched what was gong on by the front yard. Members of the Committee were strewn about the floor with two remaining people standing off. The first was Hibari, a deep frown on his face as he glared at his opponent.  
>He wore the basic uniform with his shirt out and he was a tall individual, at a little over 6 feet. His jet black hair was short for the most part short, with a long braid leading down to his lower back and his eyes are the same color as his hair, being pitch-black.<p>

"I AM SKAAR SMITH!" the boy introduced loudly and proudly. "PRINCE OF SAKAAR! AND I RUN THIS SCHOOL NOW!"

Who's that guy?"

"He must be a new student!"

"He took down all of Hibari's subordinates…!"

"Does he have a death wish?-!"

"These Poozers are nothing," Skaar scoffed. "Where's a real challenge?"

"You must want to get bitten," Hibari assumed as he approached Skaar.

"Try and bite me and I'll smash you," Skaar challenged. "But I'll let you try. Come on, show me if your bite is worse than your bark."

Rei watched, eyes narrowed, and said, "I've never heard of a place called Sakaar. Either he's nuts or..."

"He's an alien," Yūji finished. "But we can't assume anything until we know for sure."

"But we can see that he's looking for a fight." Rei started to groan as he felt his head throbbing, like he was having a headache. "Ow...my head..."

"What's wrong?"

"Just...just a headache..." Rei muttered, massaging his temples. "It's nothing. It'll pass."

"Ne, Yūji? Aren't you going to do something about that?" Lala asked.

"I would...if it wasn't _Hibari_," Yūji cringed.

Skaar charged ahead and threw a punch, Hibari stepping to the side as he drew a tonfa and struck Skaar who blocked with his forearm. The two blocked each other's strikes, Skaar kicking rapidly as Hibari swirled his tonfas to block as he still felt the impact of his attacks.

"He's...pushing Hibari back!"

"That guy must be strong if he can fight Hibari."

"You think he can win?"

"Let's wait and see. This is getting good."

"Who knows, Hibari might get what's coming to him."

"Wow, so do you have some powerful fangs," Hibari smiled.

Skaar smirked, "Are you the strongest this school has to offer?"

"There's no need for anyone else," he retorted.

"You're obviously wrong," Skaar denied.

"You two! That is enough!" Skaar and Hibari turned to see a girl with long black hair and light-brown eyes, wearing a frown as she approached the two. "Hibari-kun! You know fighting is against the rules!"

"Stay out of this, Kotegawa Yui," Hibari ordered.

"Oh, please," she scoffed as she came between them, "You don't scare me, delinquent!"

Skaar let out a laugh, "I like this girl! She has fire in her eyes!"

"Whatever, let us continue," Hibari urged. Skaar agreed and they were about to go on the attack again, with Yui still between them.

"Hey, I said stop!" she insisted.

In a blur of speed, Yūji appeared in between the two as well, putting up his forearms as he called out, **_"Daichi no Mai: Tekkai (Dance of Earth: Iron Mass {_****_大地の舞_****_: _****_鉄塊})!"_** Skaar's punch and Hibari's strike both met with Yūji's defenses, stopping dead in their tracks and surprising both Yui and the boys. "Kotegawa said to knock it off," Yūji insisted, "So do everyone a favor, and _knock it off_."

"Fudō," Hibari frowned.

"Fudō...kun," Yui blinked. How did he get here?

"How did Fudō get down there?"

"Wasn't he in class?"

"Maboroshi, right?" Lala asked.

"That's right," Reborn smiled, "Yūji can't just stand by and watch a girl in trouble."

"He's been like that for as long as I've known him," Rei nodded.

Skaar asked, "Are you a fighter, boy?"

"You could say that," Yūji admitted, "Though I try to stay out of fights that don't involve me." He then jabbed a thumb back at Hibari, "Unfortunately, he gives me trouble I don't need since he doesn't care about people that get stuck in the crossfire."

Skaar pointed at Yūji and declared, "Then I challenge you as well, boy!"

"You can't be serious," Yūji groaned, "I just can't have a normal school day at least once in the week, can I? It's bad enough I have to deal with weak-ass candidates that go after Lala."

"Lala?" Yui blinked.

"Lala?" Skaar blinked. He looked up to see Lala watching from a window. _'Father was right,' _he thought,_ 'The Multiverse is a fun place. To run into a younger version of Aunt Lala...'_

"Anyway, if you wanna fight," Yūji continued, "Then it's gonna have to be some other time."

He looked to Yui and asked, "Are you alright, Kotegawa?"

Yui blinked and coughed to regain her composure, "I'm fine Fudō-kun. Stepping in like that wasn't necessary. By the way, what is your relationship with Lala-san?"  
>"WE'RE ENGAGED!" Lala called out.<p>

"What the," Yūji bugged, "How did she even hear that?-!"

"Engaged?-!" Yui fumed, "How shameless can you be, Fudō-kun!-? Getting married at such an age is unheard of!"

Yūji blinked, "Have you even paid attention during history class?"

Skaar let out another laugh. "I like this girl! Tell me of your former conquests, Yui Kotegawa!"

"What do you mean?" Yui frowned.

"You have the stance and posture of a warrior woman!"

She sputtered with a sudden blush, "W-Warrior?-!"

"You never know, she could be descended from a samurai clan," Yūji added.

"This is boring," Hibari interjected as he turned and left. "I've lost my appetite, and I hate crowds."

Skaar pointed at Hibari, "YOU! Our fight has not ended yet. We will finish this some other time!"

Hibari stopped in his steps, turning to glare at Skaar and said, "I'm counting on it," and he went inside the school.

Skaar grinned, "I'm going to like it here!"

"Must you always yell?" Yui groaned.

"Yui Kotegawa, you still have not told me of your conquests," he continued, "What is your title?"

"I'm a member of the Student Committee," she answered. "We maintain the morals and rules of Neo Domino High," she explained proudly, "Nothing like the delinquents of the Discipline Committee!"

"Yui Kotegawa, will you do me the honor of showing me around the school?" Skaar requested.

"Since you asked," Yui accepted as she went inside.

Skaar was about to follow when Yūji patted his shoulder and whispered, "Beware Kotegawa's backhand. It's like a phantom."

Skaar only smiled, "Then I look forward to it." Yūji blinked as Skaar went ahead and followed after Kotegawa.

* * *

><p>"That was close," Yūji sighed as he took his seat.<p>

"Have you learned anything about that new student?" Rei asked.

"Not a damn thing," he denied, "Kotegawa's showing him around at the moment. Knowing my luck, he'll probably be in this class too."

"A Boss always has to be ready for surprises," Reborn advised.

"Ne, Fudō-kun," Momioka Risa called as she and Miura Haru approached. She was a young girl with light-brown curly hair and brown eyes.  
>Haru had short, dark-brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes and she had a penchant for wearing different cosplay outfits.<p>

"Hey, Momioka, Miura," Yūji greeted. "What is it?"

"We've been wondering," Risa pointed, "What's with the babies that hang around you?"

"I'm Reborn, and I'm Yūji's Home Tutor," Reborn introduced.

"And Lambo-san is Lambo-san!" Lambo declared.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Haru beamed as she hugged Lambo.

"Is it alright for them to be here?" Risa asked.

"Since no one has complained, we don't really mind, Momioka-san," Rei shrugged.

"Mafia infants, alien princesses and weirdo aliens," Yūji muttered. "What's next, psycho teachers?"

The door opened and a man stumbled and fell into the classroom. He had short silver hair and violet eyes. He wore a normal suit with a green tie. He had a strange green bracelet around his right arm.

He suddenly shot up at the podium. "Hello!"

The students in the class stared at the man with confusion because of how he came in.

"Um, who are you?" one of the students asked.

"Oh, right. I'm Alan Smith. Starting today I am your new teacher," the man greeted.

"Hahi! We have a new teacher!" Haru gasped.

"He's kind of cute, too," Risa giggled.

"Yay! We have a new teacher!" Lala cheered.

"I knew it," Yūji sighed. Things always got weirder by the day.

"Looks like there are new surprises for every day," Rei commented.

"Well then," Kotonoha spoke up as she rose to bow, "It's nice to meet you, Smith-sensei. Welcome to Neo Domino High."

"Thank you. Now, since today is my first day, I'll be happy to answer any questions," Alan smiled.

"How old are you, Sensei?"

"Sensei, where are you from?"

"What do you teach?"

"Will we get a lot of homework…?"

"In order, I'm pushing 4000, I come from an alternate universe, I teach biology and anatomy, and I hate paperwork so I won't give you much homework," Alan answered.

Everyone in class stared at him before most erupted into cheers of minimal homework. Kotonoha of course was struggling to keep everyone calm as Alan laughed. However, Yūji was the only one who was silent. The first answers didn't make any sense to him. Alternate universe? 4000 years of age? Such a thing couldn't be possible, right? Sure, he learned that aliens exist in the universe, but such details this new teacher disclosed with such a straight face had to be pushing it.  
>He wasn't alone as Reborn was also silent in thought. He didn't know who this man was and had never seen him before. He didn't have the air of a hitman and being that old wouldn't be possible unless he was immortal or something. He had to keep a close eye on this man, including Skaar. Come to think of it, Skaar's last name was Smith too. Could they…?<p>

Skaar comes in with a furious Yui behind him. He had a bright red hand print on his cheek. "Fudō was right. She does have a mean backhand. Hello father," greeted Skaar.

"EEEEEEHHH?-!" the class chorused as gazes shifted between Skaar and Alan, even shocking Yui.

"FATHER!-?"

"Looks like I was right," Reborn smiled.

"Hello Skaar," Alan greeted, "And Yui, thank you for showing him around the school."

"Ah, of course," Yui hesitated, "You're our new teacher, right? Well, please advise your…son to refrain from shameless acts." She huffed and returned to her seat.

"The Prince of Sakaar is not shameless!" Skaar denied. "You merely tripped and pressed your bosom into my face!"

"Oh, I've shoulda warned you about that one," Yuji called out, "Kotegawa's prone to Klutz Syndrome."

"Fudō-kun…" Yui growled as she cracked her knuckles.

Alan let out a laugh as he returned his attention to the class, "So, any other questions?"

* * *

><p>"So, you got a new teacher?" Mami asked. She, along with Yūji's crew was on the roof for lunch.<p>

"That's right," Rei nodded, "Smith-sensei was quite informative and seemed honest with every answer he provided.

"He's even 4,000 years old!" Lala beamed.

"That's interesting," Yuki said flatly, "I wonder how is his tree rings are assorted." She attended school as well, but was in a class separate from her brother. "What's wrong, Onii-sama…?"

"Just something that's been on my mind," Yūji frowned, "Being 4,000…he's gotta be some kind of immortal. That's the only explanation I can think of. And coming from an alternate universe? Is that even possible?" He gave Lambo a stalk of grapes and the infant beamed as he started eating.

"Well, aliens exist," Rei pointed. "Who's to say that other realities don't exist as well?"

"Rei has a point," Yuki nodded, "It's possible that alternate realities, with alternate outcomes, can function in another dimensional plain. Any choice we make gives birth to countless alternate outcomes, which in turn create alternate realities. For example, Onii-sama might not have met Lala-san in another universe but she may have been engaged to someone else."

"No way!" Lala denied, "I would never marry anyone else besides Yūji!"

"Wow, you're so defensive," Mami beamed.

"Hey, everyone!" Risa greeted as she, Haru and Kotonoha joined the group. Kotonoha blushed and tried to look away when she spotted Yūji, with the spike-haired teenager doing the same.

"You're all welcome to join us," Rei smiled.

"Ne, ne, come sit next to Lambo-san!" Lambo urged as he pulled Kotonoha to join him.

"Alright," Kotonoha agreed. She couldn't help but smile at the energetic 5-year-old and took a seat, realizing that Lambo was sitting next to Yūji.

"So, are you really taking care of those two, Fudō?" Risa asked.

Yūji cleaned up Lambo's grapes and set leftovers into a bowl before giving it to Lambo to finish. "You could say that."

"Wow, Haru had no idea you were good with children, Yūji-san," Haru beamed, "I bet you would make a great father, desu!"

Risa smirked, "And I bet you and Lala-chii are planning to have babies soon~"

The two mentioned parties blushed brightly. "The hell, Momioka!" Yūji flushed. Risa only laughed. She just loved to rile people up and right now Yūji was just too much of an easy target for her to resist.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school days went without incident. However, considering the pattern of his life, Yūji had a sinking suspicion that something might just go wrong pretty soon. He wasn't paranoid, technically, just very cautious. Heck, he was engaged to an alien girl who had suitors coming to defeatkill him in order to win her hand. Not to mention her father's threat/condition still loomed over him.

At least he wasn't alone. He had Rei who was a very open-minded individual. The weirdness of Yūji's life didn't faze him one bit. Rei was pretty much the straight man in the sitcom which was Yūji Fudō's life.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and students who belonged to the 'Go Home Club' went straight home. Students with extracurriculars stayed behind. Rei and Yūji were at the shoe lockets with Lala hanging on Yūji's arm.<p>

"You know, as noisy as it was this morning, the rest of the day was surprisingly quite," observed Rei.

"Ever hear of 'The Calm before the Storm'?" Yūji asked cryptically. He knew something always happened during times of peace, and he was taught to expect anything to happen. Well, don't know if alien princesses qualify...

"Hopefully the 'weather' will be clear," Rei replied. "You know, it's a little early to head home. How about you and Lala go take a walk around town. Go to an arcade, watch a movie..."

"That sounds fun!" beamed Lala. "Come on, Yūji!" Now, how was the Vongola heir supposed to refuse her when she smiled like that? He had to glare at Rei who just ignored him. This was possibly a good chance for Yūji to get to know Lala even better.

"Why not?" Yūji gave in. The princess cheered as she pulled him away, with Rei watching them leave.

Rei watched the pair leave and looked up to where Reborn was sitting atop the lockers. "So, you think he'll be fine? I mean, he said 'Calm before the Storm," questioned Rei.

"The fact that Yūji means he's anticipating a coming conflict," Reborn smiled. "It's good to know he hasn't been slacking off in his learning."

"Hopefully his training will prepare him for what might be coming in the future," Rei stated. "Mami-san should be in the cooking club now..."

"Do you wish to see her?" asked Reborn. Rei shrugged.

"I'll see her later. Right now I have things to do," said Rei. "And what about you? Don't you have your duty as Yuji-san's bodyguard?"

"I'm his tutor, not some bodyguard," Reborn corrected, "That's a job left to his Guardians."

Rei blinked, "Guardians?"

"Time to go," Reborn chided as he hopped off the locker and jumped out the window, his pet lizard changing into a bird as he carried Reborn away.

Rei was about to step out when another headache assaulted him. He leaned against the locker for support, groaning as he waited for the throbbing to subside. Sometimes it took seconds, but the worse headaches took minutes to subside, and the throbbing in his head was loud. Sounded like a drumbeat.

* * *

><p>Lala had her hands pressed against the glass case of the Claw Crane game. Inside were an assortment of cute little stuffed animals.<p>

"Pick one out," Yūji as he flipped a coin, "I'll get it for you."

"I wanna try for myself first, Yūji," said Lala. Yuji smiled and handed her the coin to try.

**5 tries later...**

Lala let out a frustrated huff as she missed her target. She then smiled, "You know, if I just took this machine apart..."

"There's no need for that," said Yūji. "Let me show you how it's done." He got behind the princess, getting as close to her as possible as he guided her hands along the controls. Lala blinked as she looked back at Yūji who just smiled, the pinkette smiling back and blushing. "You gotta take your time with games like these. Hand-eye coordination is key here. Spot your target, lower slowly, then press the button."

Yūji had to resist the urge to respond to Lala as she squirmed while concentrating, rubbing her rear against his crotch. She wasn't doing this on purpose. She was just so innocent. That was why she wasn't shy about showing her naked body to him. It was odd how Lala couldn't have learned anything having to do with decency, but maybe such a concept didn't really exist on Deviluke. Either that, or decency was just perceived differently.

"There!" Lala beamed as she hit the button with her thumb, the claw capturing the head of the doll she wanted. Yūji helped Lala pull the joystick back slowly, the claw lifting up and moving before it dropped the doll into the basket. Yūji gave Lala some space as she beamed and reached in to retrieve her prize; a blue dragon plush doll.

"So, why did you pick that one?" Yūji inquired.

"Because it reminds me of you," Lala beamed, "It's got the cute little horns like you, it has blue eyes like you, and it's blue like you are almost all the time!"

Yūji fought back the embarrassment; he needed to keep his head in the game if he wanted to learn anything. "So I'm a dragon, huh? I'm surprised you even know about them."

"Of course. Dragons might be rare but they are a well-known intergalactic species," she said. "My sister actually taught me a lot about them."

"So you've got family, too, huh," Yūji mused. Maybe they weren't so different as he first thought. "So, you want to grab a burger with me?"

* * *

><p>Funny how Yūji tripped over himself trying to get close to Kotonoha, and yet with Lala he didn't get as nervous. Sure, Lala flustered him but still it was a lot easier spending time with Lala than attempting to get close to Kotonoha. Not that he'd given up on the dark-haired girl. He just needed to work on his approach. Well, at least she wasn't around at the moment. He knew Kotonoha was a member of the Student Council and had to attend meetings. There was almost no chance of any encounters with Kotonoha out here at this time.<p>

He really should've studied up on one of the many laws of the universe, in which anything, even the most unlikely, has a high probability chance of occurring. Basically, Murphy's Law; anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

"Fudō-san...?" Kotonoha blinked as she had stepped out of the bookstore. She saw Yūji and Lala standing before them, a dragon plushie in Lala's arm and walking so close to Yūji.

_'DAMN YOU, MURPHY!'_ Yūji screamed in his head, feeling his senses shutting down as Kotonoha was in his presence after that _incident_.

"Kotonoha!" Lala beamed as she released Yūji to hug the brunette.

"W-What...?" she exclaimed, startled.

"How are you doing after before? Are you feeling better?" Lala asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling better after that," Kotonoha smiled. "Um...are you and Fudō-san on a date...?"

"Yeah, you should come along with us!" Lala suggested.

_'Aw, fuck!'_ Yūji panicked, _'Bad move, Lala...! Bad move!'_

"No...! I couldn't possibly..." Kotonoha hesitated.

"It's fine," Lala dismissed as she grabbed Kotonoha's hand, "The more the merrier! That's what Yuki-chan told me!"

_'I should've known,'_ Yūji groaned. Leave it to his twin sister to make such a suggestion. He noticed Kotonoha looking at him before averting her eyes and he thought this was a bad sign. _'Crap...'_ "I...It's no trouble, really," he tried to say.

"If...if it's not a problem..." Kotonoha replied, finding the ground more interesting as she shuffled her feet.

Lala was oblivious as she said, "Great! We were just about to have burgers!"

"And I'm handling the check, so there's no worry," Yūji added. However, he had a feeling that this was going to be totally awkward for not just himself but for Kotonoha as well.

* * *

><p>The three were sitting in a Wendy's, eating burgers and fries.<p>

"And you should have seen Yūji fight! Shigan!" Lala imitated as she shot a finger forward. She was talking about Yūji's battles with Zastin and Pompasu, but made sure to leave out specific details, such as names. As ditsy as Lala acted, she was no fool as to mention the existence of extraterrestrials to Kotonoha since she wasn't ready to know.

"Careful," Yūji warned, "You don't know how to do it right. One mistake and you end up with a broken finger. I've learned that lesson the hard way growing up."

"Do you practice martial arts, Fudō-san?" Kotonoha asked.

"None that are conventional," Yūji blushed, "It's called the _'Bakuon Ryū'_."

Kotonoha blinked, "_'Roaring Dragon'_...?"

"It's a combination of hundreds of martial art techniques, adapted and converted to fit under a system of four different styles," Yūji explained, "Called Dances (_Mai_). Each dance is set into four different styles, each one reflecting an element of nature: Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. Earth is focused around defense and offense, and requires a strong body for powerful attacks. Fire is believed to be the most powerful since it uses actual fire for added damage in purely-offensive techniques. Water is more about evading attacks and redirecting an opponent's energy against themselves, leaving yourself unharmed. And Wind focuses on speed and offense, evading attacks and utilizing air flow for maneuverability."

* * *

><p>Skaar was out looking for Fudō Yūji. As his father had forbidden him from fighting on school grounds, Skaar could not challenge the Vongola heir to a fight. However, now that school was let out, the warrior was determined to get a fight with him.<p>

He'd heard from the grapevine that Yūji was a very strong fighter and Skaar wanted to see for himself. To do that, though, he would need to find Yūji first.

"OK, where is he?" he grumbled as he looked around. His stomach growled. "Dammit, need to eat." He spotted a fast food restaurant, Wendy's. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>"So you were trained since you were young?" Kotonoha asked.<p>

Yūji nodded, "Since I was about 5. Grand-Dad once said that if I'm old enough to walk then I'm old enough to fight. My father agreed so Grand-Dad stood here for a few years and trained me in _Bakuon Ryū._ I'm not too keen on fighting, but I have no problem punching someone's lights out if they turn out to be a threat to my family."

Kotonoha considered Yūji's words. He didn't enjoy fighting but he would if he had to. He fought only when there was a good reason to fight.

"I see I'm not the only one who was hungry!"

Yūji blanched as he recognized that loud, boisterous voice as he slowly looked up to see Skaar smiling down.

"Ah, Skaar!" Lala beamed.

"And hello to you, Miss Deviluke," Skaar greeted, "I see you three are enjoying your meals."

"Yes, we are," Kotonoha nodded.

"I'd like to keep it that way," Yūji muttered.

"So, Fudō," Skaar grinned, "We are no longer on school grounds, no one to distract us, and plenty of time to spare. How about that battle I was promised?"

Yūji sighed, knowing that Skaar was aiming directly for that when Skaar was around. The guy was like some battle-hungry maniac. "If I fight you, will you leave me alone afterwards?"

Skaar crossed his arms over his chest and grinned, "Depends on how strong you are."

"Fine," he surrendered. "Let's get this over with..."

* * *

><p>The four had made their way to a secluded hill. Their was only one path, so no one would be around to disrupt the boys as Lala and Kotonoha watched.<p>

"Yūji! Good luck!" Lala cheered

"Fudō-san...please be careful!" Kotonoha followed.

"It seems that the human is slowly taking a liking to you," Skaar snickered.

"Yeah, right," Yūji frowned, trying to ignore Skaar's quips. He removed his jacket and tossed it to the side, left with a sleeveless black shirt as he cracked his knuckles. _"OK, let's do this,"_ Yūji prompted, using English.

"Agreed," Skaar grinned as he charged right at Yūji. The Vongola heir shifted his stance, his left side aimed at the coming Skaar. he vanished like a blur of motion as Skaar dropped a fist and made a small crater in the earth.

"He's strong...!" Kotonoha gasped.

"Really strong!" Lala beamed.

"Where did you go...?" Skaar frowned, eyes going wide as he turned to see Yūji behind him.

"That strength won't mean a thing if you can't hit me," Yūji stated as he drew back his right index finger. **_"Shigan!"_** he called as he unleashed his attack, aimed at Skaar's temple with its trademarked gunshot sound ringing through the air. Silence befell the area before Yūji gasped, seeing that his Shigan technique had not left even a single scratch on Skaar. "Not a scratch..." he paled.

"Did...you just poke me?" Skaar frowned. He swung for a backhand that Yūji dodged, flying back as he gained some distance. "Stand and fight!"

"I don't understand," Yūji frowned, "The Shigan is a technique that was designed to focus all of my energy into a single point and penetrate the target. I just went for a vital weak spot and his temple doesn't even have a single bruise...!"

"If you will not continue, then I will!" Skaar declared as he charged ahead once again. Yūji stood there this time as he called **_"Kawanonagare!"_** His body went limp as he evaded Skaar's punches, frustrating the fighter as Yūji dodged each of Skaar's attacks.

"Stand still and fight!" Skaar demanded.

Yūji threw a punch to the side with his forearm. "You asked for it," Yūji said as he found his opening. **_"Shigan: Ōren!"_** he called as he pelted Skaar's chest with Shigan once again in rapid succession. While he had put holes in Skaar's clothing, no real damage was being done, much to the Vongola's chagrin. 'I don't understand...! What is going on!' His thoughts were disrupted when Skaar grabbed Yūji by the shoulders, the taller boy glaring at him.

"STOP POKING ME!" Skaar roared as he reared his head back.

Yūji's eyes widened as he quickly called out a **_"TEKKAI...!"_** before Skaar headbutted the young Vongola and sending sprawling across the ground.

"Yūji!" Lala cried.

"Fudō-san!" Kotonoha gasped.

Yūji struggled to rise, pushing himself up as big welt was on his forehead now. His brain felt like it was almost scrambled as well, feeling the pain rock back and forth in his mind as he struggled to regain himself. "I don't...understand," he growled, "What the hell's that skin of his made of?"

"I'm not some soft squishy earthling," Skaar boasted as he patted his chest, "My _Old Power_ makes me invulnerable to such weak attacks!"

_"Old Power (Ōrudopawā {__オールドパワー})...?" _Yūji frowned. Skaar used the term 'earthling', meaning that he was indeed an extraterrestrial. _'This guy's built like a fortress... If using Shigan and evading his attacks won't work, then I'll have to change my game plan. Good thing I know what to do next.'_ Yūji smirked to himself as he got in a horse stance, calming his breathing as he beckoned Skaar with a hand. "Come at me, bro!"

"IF YOU INSIST!" Skaar roared as he charged at Yūji, with Yūji standing to meet his charge.

"Yūji, look out!" Lala called.

Yūji grinned and tightened his stance and muscles calling out, **_"TEKKAI!"_** before Skaar came crashing in with a punch aimed at Yūji's chest. While the attack was powerful, Yūji stood in the game as it had pushed him back, sliding backward as his feet were planted firmly in the ground.

"So, you still have some fight left in you," Skaar smirked.

Skaar and Yūji roared as they charged at each other, punching at kicking one another every chance they had. Yūji had put up his Tekkai in between strikes, reducing damage from Skaar's attacks while enhancing his own attacks. A left hook to Skaar's jaw, a knee to Yūji's gut, a crushing headbutt from the two fighters. Blood was being spilled, and Lala and Kotonoha could do nothing but watch with shock.

"I can't...take this anymore!" Kotonoha cried.

"But look," Lala called as she pointed ahead.

Kotonoha did as told, gasping as she saw Yūji and Skaar standing off. They were were panting heavily, bleeding in several areas, but they were grinning.

"They're...smiling," Kotonoha said.

Lala smiled, "This is the first time I've seen Yūji this happy, and it really makes me happy too, Maybe fighting Skaar is helping Yūji find out what he wants."

"You're...pretty insane," Yūji grinned.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Skaar laughed. "It's been ages since I've had this much fun! I may actually have to go all out!"

"I wish...I could accommodate you," Yūji panted, "I still need training... I have a feeling I'll break before you, Skaar..."

Skaar stalked towards Yūji before patting him on the back. "You have a warrior's spirit Yūji Fudō. I feel like this is the beginning of a great friendship!"

"Look at that! They're friends now!" Lala beamed.

"Yes...they are," Kotonoha blinked.

It was suddenly when a four-armed, four-eyed, red-skinned and muscular humanoid dropped in. He was wearing gladiator-like armor and he was armed with a sword, mace, hammer and spear.

"I am Tetran Golfax, and I have come for the hand of-!"

"DON'T INTERRUPT MY FIGHT!" Skaar roared as he uppercut the red-skinned warrior, launching him into the sky as he disappeared like a twinkling star.

"Well, that was quick," Yūji commented as he was trying to find the flying extraterrestrial.

"What...was that?" Kotonoha blinked.

"Ah, he must've been another suitor," Lala answered. She ran to the boys, happy as she gleamed, "Thank you, Skaar! Yūji couldn't have done much after fighting you

so hard, so you really helped us both out!"

"A man who couldn't take a hit like that is not worthy of you, Princess Lala," Skaar complimented.

Yūji looked to Kotonoha, "I guess we have some explaining to do, Katsura..."

"But you're hurt," Kotonoha objected, "I'd like to know what's going on... But I think you're health is more important, Fudō-san."

"Then if it's alright with you, let us take you home, Kotonoha," Lala offered.

"...Thank you," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Skaar had gone, as well as Yūji and the others. Tetran had been found in a crater and was being loaded into an ambulance that was provided by Stormwatch. The woman who had met with Yūji before, back in Neo Domino General, was surveying the area where Yūji and Skaar had it out.<p>

"Guess he had fun," she murmured.

"You think so too, huh?"

She looked down to see Reborn, smiling at her. "You were with Mr. Fudō that time..."

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted. "That Skaar is pretty strong. I'm sure you were watching the fight as well."

"Well, he is my little brother," she smiled.

Reborn smiled, "That's interesting. So, what do you think of Yūji? He definitely needs more training and at his current level, he probably would have died if he continued to fight Skaar?"

"He would have. Though, in his defense, most can't stand up against Skaar."

"Do you think he was lucky? Or do you have a feeling there could be more to my student than you care to admit?" The diminutive hitman kept on his smile, which bothered the woman a bit, feeling as if he was probing for some kind of answer...

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there "baby"?"

"That could be true," Reborn responded. He turned to leave before saying, "If you wanna check him out yourself, feel free." And Reborn had left the woman to her thoughts...

"I suppose he does require some looking into," she mused. She removed her sunglasses and looked to the sky, her violet eyes seemingly gleaming in the light. "Yūji Fudō, I think I'll test you out next," she smirked.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>"Ciaossu," Reborn welcomed as he sat in his recliner, with Leon perched on his shoulder. "We've got a new technique to show off this episode, and they're pretty impressive. It's called Tekkai, or Iron Mass, and it falls under the Dance of Earth path of the Bakuon Ryū. It allows the user to pump ki throughout their body, strengthening every muscle and bone to make it as strong as iron. This can be used both offensively and defensively, allowing you to deflect bullets and opposing attacks or strengthening your own attack to deal extra damage. Well, that's all the time we have. Till next time!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Bet you can't guess what the alien that got punched out by Skaar was :3 Anyway, it's been a while since this story has been updated and I finally managed to get this chapter done! So, until next time then.<strong>

**PS: I know the title is lame. Too bad.**


	6. Fiery Storm

Target 6 - **Fiery Storm!**

A thug ran into an alley but skidded to a halt. It was a dead end! He heard growling and turned, much to his horror, as he saw 'The Devil' standing there before him, glaring at him with blood red eyes which glowed like the flames of hell fire.

"No! Please! Go away! Leave me alone!"

His scream rang through the night.

* * *

><p>Rei yawned as he sat down at his desk. Yūji noticed that he looked exhausted. Also, he noticed that Rei had arrived later than usual. "Hey, are you OK, man? You look exhausted," he observed. "Mami keep you up last night?" he joked.<p>

"Had a bad dream that kept me up all night," Rei answered, yawning again. "By the way, where's the princess?"

"She offered to help Koto-chan with something," said Yūji. "They're becoming good friends from what I see."

"So...how was your date yesterday?" Rei asked curiously.

"It was...interesting, to say the least," Yūji supplied. "We ran into Katsura and Skaar before the day was over, but I got a good fight out of it."

"Wait...you just said you fought," Rei blinked, "And by the look on your face, you enjoyed it. You never enjoy a fight!"

Yūji nodded, "I never really enjoyed fighting... But fighting Skaar lit something in me; my fighting spirit, maybe. He's not a bad guy, either. Loud, sure, but he's just enthusiastic, you know?" He noted Rei's discomfort and grinned, "Aw, what's the matter? Does Rei need his huggy-boo-boo-bears~?"

"Oh, shut up," Rei grumbled.

* * *

><p>The assassin who'd targetted Yūji, whose name was Kat, was in her hideout. With her was her little brother, Ryūji. He had fair skin, sharp blue eyes, and wild hair tied into a ponytail at the base of his skull. His choice of attire was a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt.<p>

Ryūji watched as his sister paced around in front of their whiteboard. Stuck on it was a picture of her current target, Fudō Yūji.

"OK, I need to stay professional," she said to herself.

"You've been observing him for a while, Aneki," Ryūji stated, "Well, except for that time when he wasn't in town yesterday."

"Well, at least I know how to kill him." She grinned, "POISON!"

"Well, that's one option," Ryūji agreed.

"He should be in school right now. So, all I gotta do is...become a lunch lady!"

"This ought to be interesting."

* * *

><p>"And once again, I forget Yumi's lunch that she made for me," Yūji sighed. He really needed to fix that.<p>

"Maybe there's some yummy food in the cafeteria!" Lala suggested as she pulled on his arm. "Let's go!"

"I am not a Potato-Head Doll," Yūji groaned.

Kids were conversing and laughing among their tables as they sat and ate their lunches. Yūji had to come here often since he occasionally forgot his lunches that his little sister, Yumi packed for him. he really needed to work on that.

"Can I get you anything, cutie?"

"Yeah, just the...usual," Yūji answered, turning to meet the red eyes of a cute-looking lunch lady. She was young, compared to the others, with sparkling red eyes and he saw that her hair, underneath her hairnet, was a rich black.

"Um...hi," Yūji greeted dazedly.

"What's the matter," she smirked, "See something you like~?"

"It's just, I've never seen you before," Yūji commented, "Are you new here?"

"You could say that," she answered as she handed him a tray of food and a milk bottle. "Here ya go!" She grinned to herself, _'Too bad, sucker...! I poisoned the milk and once you have a sip, say 'Adios, amigo'...!'_

"Yūji!" Lala called as she arrived at his side. "I got a table with Kotonoha!"

"Lala, stop pulling!" Yūji demanded as he was pulled away from the line. He tried to reach for his milk when his fingers tipped it, making the bottle shatter on the floor. "Dammit...!"

"No worries!" the lunch lady waved, "I'll take care of it!"

"Thank you, Miss...!" Yūji apologized as he was hauled over by Lala.

_'GODDAMMIT!'_ Kat cried in her mind, _'I was so fucking close! OK, no problem, Kat. If at first you don't succeed, kill, kill again!'_

* * *

><p>Ryūji was playing on the X-Box when he received a call on his phone. He put it on speaker. "Ryūji here."<p>

_"Ryūji,"_ said Kat.

"Oh, Aneki. Is he dead yet?"

_"...No..."_

That was odd. She should've been done by now. "So, what? He's not dead yet?"

_"He will be,"_ she swore. _"I just need to try a different approach. Get the usual takeout for dinner tonight. I might be home late."_

"Just don't get too much blood on your clothes," he advised.

_"OK! Bye!"_

Ryūji then looked back at the screen with a look of determination as he smirked, "Now, time to rape some n00bs." He then shouted, "HEADSHOT, BITCHES! YOU'RE OWNED!"

* * *

><p>Rei and Mami were sitting at a nearby table, sharing a pie she'd made. "Umai~" Rei let out, causing Mami to blush.<p>

"Thank you, Rei-san," smiled Mami. She then glanced at Yūji's table. "So, I believe that things with Fudō-san's life are becoming more interesting now."

"Very," confirmed Rei. "You would not believe how crazy."

"I think I might. I read the newspaper. There's been another 'Devil' attack." She admitted, "I'm so scared that something like that is in the city."

"Well, we just have to stick together," Rei advised.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad I got some time to myself," Yūji sighed as he sat in the park. The fresh air and relative quiet he had alone eased his mind as he had time to think.<p>

"Target sighted..." Kat mumbled as she sat in a distant tree. She shouldered a sniper rifle, her aim focused on Yūji as she focused on the back of his head. "Sorry, cutie, but you gotta go." She then pulled the trigger.

"Oh, a penny," Yūji grinned as he leaned down.

BANG!

The bullet flew over Yūji's head.

"Dammit!" Kat cried. She watched as the bullet ricocheted off a pole, hitting a street lamp before it flew right at her head, knocking her back and falling out of the tree. "SONOVABITCH!"

"Mine," Yūji grinned as he flipped the coin.

A crow flew by, cawing, "Ahou~ Ahou~"

* * *

><p>"You're lucky you wore that steel-plated headband or your brains would've been splattered," said Ryūji as he wrapped the bandage around his sister's forehead. She had a very ugly bruise where the bullet had hit her.<p>

"I'm gonna get that little brat," Kat growled, "Mark my words..."

Ryūji was worried. His sister was getting obsessed. Then again, the fact that Yūji was still alive after two attempts on his life was ruining her perfect track record.

"I'm gonna have to get the BIG GUNS for this!"

Ryūji sweat-dropped. He knew what that meant.

* * *

><p><strong>REI'S PLACE<strong>

"Hey, Rei," said Yūji.

"Yes, Yūji-san?" Rei responded.

"Have you ever got the feeling you're being watched or something?" he asked.

"Can't say I have," Rei denied.

"I'm not paranoid, am I?"

"I wouldn't say that. Cautious, maybe," Rei tried to explain.

"Maybe I'm just imagining things," Yūji shrugged.

Rei was reading a manga called Death Note and asked, "Say, Yūji-san?"

"What's up?"

"If you had the power to decide who dies, would you use it?" Rei asked.

"...Considering that it's me, I don't really know who to kill," Yūji commented. "I mean, sure, I can't stand my brother, but I wouldn't wanna kill him. He's my brother, even if he's an asshole 90% of the time."

"If it were me, I'd start with all the criminal scum in the city," stated Rei.

Yūji blinked at his friend's laid back attitude about the subject before shrugging it off. "I guess that'd be a start, yeah." Weirdest topic for this couple of friends, ever.

"I mean, consider that these people have no respect for the law. And I'm not just talking about thugs. I'm talking about the ones who have money and influence who get away with anything," Rei continued. "If I had my way..." His expression turned dark. "They'd all be dead."

"Rei...are you OK?" Yūji asked.

Rei blinked and said, rubbing the back of his head, "Oh, sorry. I guess I was just thinking out loud." He laughed innocently.

"Listen, Rei," Yūji spoke, "If there's something bothering you, you can tell me. We're friends, after all."

They had fought before when they first met, their relationship starting off quite rocky. But after Rei had calmed down a little, Yūji was able to talk to Rei and learn that he had anger issues, with fighting being his only outlet. Rei didn't know his father, but stayed in contact with his mother who was currently travelling, being alone as a result before he met Yūji and Mami. But the young Vongola had reached out to him, with Mami following some time afterward.

"I'm just sickened by all the injustice in the world," said Rei.

Yūji nodded, "Things aren't easy in this world. The whole 'good and evil' concept tends to blur frequently."

Rei looked to his friend, "Can I ask a favor of you, Yūji-san?"

"Sure," Yūji nodded.

"When you become the boss of your Family, promise me that you won't let yourself become corrupted," Rei cited.

"I doubt it'll be easy," Yūji smirked as he grabbed Rei's hand. "You got it, Rei!"

* * *

><p>"Lambo, slow down!" Yūji called as he chased a naked Lambo around the house.<p>

"GYAHAHAHA! You can't catch me, stupid-Yūji!" Lambo laughed.

"Dude, come on! Just dry yourself off first and put on your PJs!"

Outside the mansion, Kat was resting in a tree as she readied her rifle. "OK, I've got him now," Kat grinned before blinking, "I get the feeling I've been here before..."

"Lambo really has no tact," Reborn sighed.

Lambo stopped to a grinding halt, grinning as he reached into his hair and pulled out an RPG. "DIE, REBORN!" He fired the rocket, Reborn ducking back and kicking the rocket as it flew through the window and right at Kat.

"FFFUUUUU-!"

*BOOOM!*

"Lambo, I thought I told you no explosives in the house," Yūji lectured as he picked up the 5-year-old. "Come on, let's just get you dressed and you can watch TV."

Outside, Kat was charred completely, her hair smoking and fringed as she coughed out a "Fuck...me..."

The crow flew by again, cawing, "Ahou~ Ahou~"

* * *

><p>Kat was lying in bed wrapped in bandages like a mummy, with her arms crossed and a tick mark on her head.<p>

"This is the longest you've taken to kill a target," Ryūji said. Kat let out an angry muffle. Her mouth was covered by bandages.

Kat glared at her brother, holding up a sign that read, _"I don't get it! What am I doing wrong? This is fucking horse shit, Ryūji! I've never failed a kill, you know that!"_

"Maybe he has the Luck of God Skill," Ryūji suggested.

_"DAMMIT! This is not like one of your fucking Video Games!"_

"Well, there's not much you can do until you heal," said Ryūji.

Kat hesitated before holding up another sign, _"...Ryūji... Would you mind observing Fudō while I'm stuck here...?"_

"Who'd take care of you? You're stuck in bed," said Ryūji.

_"I'll take a nap,"_ she deadpanned.

"And bathroom breaks?"

_"..."_ Kat couldn't answer, tears comically running down her face.

"You're my sister. You take priority," he said faithfully. "Besides, he hasn't noticed yet, has he?"

_"I don't think so... You'd think he'd hear that one gunshot,"_ Kat replied.

"Well, while you're resting, you can formulate a strategy to kill him," said Ryūji. He received an eye smile from Kat in return. "So far he's been incredibly lucky." Yūji had avoided being killed three times. "So far, what have you learnt about him?"

_"...He's pretty normal,"_ Kat signed, _"Boring in fact. But most of the time he's hanging around that girl..."_

"Why not use the girl?" Ryūji asked. "Use her as bait."

_"Not my style,"_ Kat signed.

"Considering your luck so far, you need to change your style. The client did say he wanted to see your target dead as soon as possible," said Ryūji.

_"Good point, and since I accepted the contract I need to finish it. Well, can't do anything now. I can't send you to kill him."_

"How about this?" Ryūji turned on his computer. "I'll hack into the city's CCTV network to keep an eye on him." He continued while tapping keys, "We learn more about him, we can formulate a plan to kill him and earn our money."

Kat shot him another eye smile and signed, _"Have I ever told you I love you?"_

"Not as much as you should, but thanks," Ryūji smiled. "Now..." he cracked his knuckles. "Let's work." He knew the school Yūji attended had a CCTV network so it'll be easy to watch him.

* * *

><p>Yūji was taking a warm bath to calm his nerves. That was when he heard a knock. "Yūji~! Would you like me to wash your back for you?" That was Lala.<p>

"Yeah, sure," he accepted as he climbed out of the tub. It was best to let things happen when Lala was involved, unless an explosion would occur. He looked up and froze when he saw Lala holding a strange-looking stick armed with four brushes and a glowing red eye. "Lala...what the fuck is that?"

"Oh, this is Bath Time Scrub-Scrub-kun," she presented. "This thing comes with four brushes, giving you four times the scrubbing power! OK, now hold still!"

5 seconds later, Yuki had come by the bathroom to check on her brother and future sister-in-law when she suddenly heard screaming.

"NO! NO! OH, FUCK! HEY, GET THAT THING OUTTA THERE! IT BURNS! AAAAAHH!"

She feared the worst and kicked the door in running up to the bath as she slid the door open. "Onii-sama!" Yuki called before gawking at the sight of her brother tangled in metallic tentacles.

"Ah, Yuki!" Lala smiled.

"Yuki...help!" he begged. He blinked when he noticed his sister's blushing face. "What's wrong?"

"Onii-sama...I had no idea you were into this sort of play~," she blushed.

Yūji paled as he realized what she was referring to. "Hey...! I'm not-!"

"Yuki, do you wanna take a bath with us too?" Lala beamed.

The eldest sister blushed, "May I...?" Her imagination was starting to run wild as she imagined the cold metal touching her delicate skin, her limbs being wrapped and her body being rendered disabled of movement as she was defenseless against what would be to come. "Oh...my...~!"

"WILL SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Yūji cried.

* * *

><p>"So, how's life with the new houseguest?" Rei asked Yūji as they sat in class together.<p>

"Don't...just don't ask..." Yūji replied. Lala was talking animatedly with their classmates.

"Yūji had an interesting time in the bath last night," said Reborn who sat on Yūji's desk.

Rei looked to Yūji who simply groaned. "You're right, I don't need to ask," agreed Rei.

"She's not that bad, until she invents something," Yūji told him. "She's actually pretty sweet, if a little naive." Then again, Lala was an alien.

"So, do you like her?" Rei asked.

"What's not to like? She's cute, she's funny, and most of all she's just so open with her emotions," said Yūji.

"Here, take this," Rei offered as he handed Yuji a ticket.

Yūji studied the ticket in his hand, "This is a couple's ticket for the Kaiba Land."

"Got it for free," Rei smiled, "Won two from a store's lottery (got the gold ball); thought you might need it one day." Because Kotonoha has proven difficult to approach, Rei thought it'd be a good idea to help Yūji's relationship with Lala along. He wasn't necessarily interfering with Yūji's love life, but he felt he should help his friend whenever he could.

"I don't know what to say," Yūji smiled sadly.

"Please, nothing needs to be said," Rei dismissed, "This is simply me helping a friend (you)."

Yūji nodded, "Rest assured that your help is always appreciated, Rei." It was true. After Rei had mellowed out thanks to Mami and boxing, Rei had become more polite, easy-going and relaxed. There were still times where he exhibited episodes of violent thoughts or actions, which worried Yūji, but Rei have proved that his "therapy" was working and he'd now become what he was now.

"And as a friend, here's a warning; some of the guys in school have been giving you murderous glares."

"Don't care," Yūji shrugged, "I'll take'em all down."

"So, I wish you the best of luck this coming weekend," Rei smiled.

* * *

><p>It was a relatively normal day, except for a young girl standing on the roof of a skyscraper. She had long, blonde hair as well as a childlike figure. On her head was a pair of black hair clips on each side of her head which give her a cat-like appearance. She was dressed in an outfit which screamed 'Goth'. It was a skin-tight, body-hugging suit with a short black skirt. She also wore detached black sleeves and black leather straps around her legs and knee high boots. Her eyes were blood red and she was scanning the city critically. Her target was here; she could feel it, and he was close...<p>

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and people were making their way into Kaiba Land. Children were happy, as well as couples, as they checked out the sights and rides and games.<p>

"This place is amazing!" Lala marveled before she saw three identical statues of dragons overlooking the park. "What are these things?"

"That's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Yūji answered, "It was a signature monster of Kaiba Seto and he used it in everyone of his duels. It was said that the Blue-Eyes was an engine of destruction that had no rival in power and despite its destructive nature, it was Kaiba's most loyal servant. It's also speculated that he was the first Dragon Master in Duel Monsters. He's the one who designed this park many years ago, as another testament of his contribution to the world in terms of technology."

"Sugoi!" Lala let out in amazement, impressed by the story. She spotted a pair of Kaiba Land workers dressed as Black Magician and Black Magician Girl handing out balloons to children. "What about them?"

"Ah, the Black Magician and Black Magician Girl," Yūji identified, "The Black Magician was the Ace Monster of Mutō Yūgi, the first King of Games. The Black Magician Girl was another of his famous cards and even became something akin to an icon of the game for a while. Mutō Yūgi had faced many Duelists in his career, starting as the King of Games in Pegasus J. Crawford's Duelist Kingdom Tournament, later becoming the champion in Kaiba's Battle City Tournament, and even holding onto his title in the KC-1 Grand Prix Championship."

"He must have been really good," Lala marveled.

"Not just good," Yūji denied, "He was the best in his time. He was even the sole holder of the Three Phantom Gods."

"Three Phantom Gods?"

"Sky Dragon of Osiris, Giant God-Soldier of Obelisk, and Winged God-Dragon of Ra," Yūji named, "These three cards were said to be the most powerful made in the entire game; even rumored to host divine power, a single card having enough power to destroy this planet if in the wrong hands."  
>The Devilukian Princess cringed, "They sound scary..."<p>

"It was said that Yūgi-san was the only one who could use them to their full potential, though Kaiba and another Duelist did use them during the Battle City Tournament."

"He sounds like a nice guy," Lala smiled.

"My father told me he even met Yūgi-san once."

The princess gawked, "But how? Wasn't that a long time ago?"

"Time travel," Yūji answered, "Dad can give you better details if you wanna know the whole story."

"I didn't realize a simple game had such a history," Peke remarked, acting as Lala's hairclip.

"Trust me, Duel Monsters is more than 'a simple game'," Yūji promised.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryūji was looking at his computer screen. "He's in Kaiba Land." He was watching Yūji and Lala interact. "He looks like he's on a date."<p>

"Good," said Kat as she got dressed for her job. "Big place, lots of high places to hide. No way I can fail."

Ryūji swiveled his chair around to face her, arms crossed, "Don't jinx it, Aneki."

"Oh, relax. We've been watching him all this time and nothing can go wrong," she said confidently. "I'm taking the bike." She picked up her bag and gear. "Wish me luck."

* * *

><p>"You know, I never thought you'd find Earth interesting," said Yūji. "I mean you're from an advanced planet. This place is primitive compared to where you're from. Heck, you probably had cars when we just invented the wheel."<p>

"Well, Earth is a Level 5 planet, but that doesn't mean it's not interesting," said Lala. "Lots of extraterrestrial species come to Earth."

"What do we have that's so interesting?" Yuji asked.

"Your entertainment! There's nothing like that out there," she told him.

"...Really?" Lala nodded.

"You have movies and games, and manga, and anime..." Lala listed. "Nothing like that exists on Planet Deviluke." She beamed, "Earth entertainment is just so unique!"

"Well, I guess us Earthlings have something to be proud of then," Yūji mused. "I bet nobody from another planet can say they know how to duel."

"Duel? You mean like fight?" Lala asked.

Yūji chuckled before looking at a map, spotting the Battle City movie exhibit. "OK, Princess, you're gonna see Dueling, old school."

* * *

><p>Kat had just tied up and gagged a girl, leaving her in her underwear, before closing the locker door. "OK, time to get to work." She was in disguise, dressed as Thunder Nyan-Nyan. She spoke into a communicator earpiece. "I'm in. He won't suspect a thing." She admired herself in the mirror. "And I look <em>damn <em>good. Nya~"

* * *

><p><em>"Kaiba! With the power of my Diffusion Wave-Motion spell, my Black Paladin shall rid the field of all your dragons!" Mutō Yūgi declared.<em>

_"I won't lose... I refuse to be defeated at my own tournament, Yūgi!" Kaiba swore._

_"You don't have much of a choice, Kaiba. Battle! Black Paladin, destroy Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons with Diffusion Wave-Motion!"_  
><em>The Black Paladin did as commanded by his master, raising his mystic sword as it was charging with magical energy. It launched waves of power that dispersed from the sorcerer's weapon as they cut the three dragons to pieces, shattering as Kaiba's Life Points dropped to 0.<em>

_"And the winner of the second round in the Battle City Finals is Mutō Yūgi!" the referee declared._

Cheers erupted in the audience, especially from Lala at the feat of Yūgi destroying all three dragons in a single stroke. It was something of a rare tactic back in those days as such creatures had been considered unbeatable.

"I take it you're a fan of Yūgi-san now," Yūji mused.

"He was amazing," Lala marveled, "I've never seen a game so intricate and thought out like Duel Monsters! Now I wanna try it!"

"I'll teach you next chance we get," he promised, "But the movie isn't over."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh...that Marik guy was cree-py," Lala groaned.<p>

"I'm not gonna lie," Yūji agreed, "Seeing him always gave me the creeps to the max. So, what do you wanna do next?"

"How about we go on that?" asked Lala, pointing at the spinning teacups.

"Good idea," Yūji nodded, "Better start out small, or else you might end up with a heart attack if you tackle the big rides too quick."

Lala was screaming excitedly as the giant cup that she and Yūji sat in was spinning quickly as she turned the wheel. However...it was going faster than most of the others due to her unnatural strength. Yūji looked like he was gonna pass out if he didn't get off soon.

The Bumper Cars resembled monsters from the VWXYZ set. Lala took one that resembled Z-Metal Tank while Yūji took Y-Dragon Head. Lala kept ramming into Yūji from behind, giving him zero chance to retaliate.

Lala waved to Yūji as she sat on a distant horse on the merry-go-round, the Vongola heir returning the wave as she smiled excitedly. A few horses behind him was Kat, still in costume, as she kept her eyes locked on her target.

On the Blue-Eyes Jet Coaster, Yūji was grinning like a maniac while Lala was screaming with excitement as they flew through the track. Kat was sitting behind him, grinning to herself as she was simply biding her time.

Lala was screaming, again, on the drop tower while Yūji was laughing. Rides like this and rollercoasters always got him excited.

A break from the excitement was given to the couple as they sat in the Blue-Eyes Monorail. It went along a track that overlooked the park, giving passengers a better look below. The Devilukian Princess was awfully close to the Vongola heir, making him blush as he carefully looped an arm over her shoulders. A few seats down from them was Kat, still in her sexy Nyan-Nyan costume as she kept her watchful eye on them.

The couple was at a firing range, with multiple prizes and airguns for choices.

"I got this," Yūji volunteered as he chose a shotgun-like airgun, shouldering it as he locked on to the stacked milk bottles. He aimed...then pulled the trigger, knocking down the top bottle. the other two fell quickly.

"Amazing!"

"He took down the targets in less than 5 seconds...!" Peke timed.

"Hnn... Not bad," Kat watched from behind a lamp pole. It was clear that Yūji had some form of training. From whom remained to be known.

Yūji spotted his prize, a large Winged Kuribō doll and he received it from the vender, leaving the stand and giving it to Lala. "Your prize, Princess" he smiled.

"Thank you!" Lala beamed as she hugged the giant Kuribō.

"OK, this is sweet and all, but i feel like I'm gonna hurl," Kat grimaced.

Next was the arcade, with kids going crazy over every game the place had.

"What is this place?" Lala asked.

"This here is an arcade," Yūji identified. "It's all about video games here, and Kaiba Land has the most advanced games to date, especially that one." He was pointing to an arena-like area that had acrylic tiles for the floor that allowed people to walk on.

"Duel...Kombat?" Lala blinked as she read the sign.

"A new game from Kaiba Corp. that uses the same hologram tech used for Duel Disks," Yūji answered. "You pick a Monster Card and the floor's hologram system constructs a costume over your body that matches your choice. 2 players then battle for 3 minutes with a Life Point health gauge for score. The first one to have meter drop to 0 loses."

"That sounds like fun!" Lala beamed.

"I'll show you how it's done," Yūji nodded as he guided her to the ring. He stepped onto the arena floor and was presented a hologram display of monster cards for him to choose from.

"Good luck to ya!"

Yūji blinked and looked forward to see his opponent; a girl in a Thunder Nyan-Nyan costume.

"I hope you don't get too rough on me," she winked.

Yūji blushed and fought back a retort as he concentrated on his choice. Scanning his set, he nodded and put a finger to Legendary Six Samurai - Shien. The floor lit up and Yūji was covered in light before he was donned in armor that resembled his chosen monster, a katana and the wings included.

"Wow!" Lala beamed

His opponent made her own selection after looking through the choices that scrolled along the holographic display and put her finger on the image of Lady Ninja Yae. The light enveloped her and replaced her costume with Lady Ninja Yae's outfit, complete with a ninjato.

"If this isn't ironic, I don't know what is," Yūji remarked. This was going to be a Ninja vs. Samurai battle.

_**READY!**_

Their entire surrounding changes as a virtual bamboo forest materialized around them. Yūji and the girl made their stances, Yūji with his hand on his sword and ready to draw as the girl had gripped the ninjato behind her.

_**GO!**_

**Music - "Wild War Dance" by Aimee Blackschleger**

The girl battling as Lady Ninja Yae dashed towards Yūji with a huge grin plastered on her face. Yūji, as Shien, drew his sword quickly to cut Yae down, missing as he chopped down several bamboo stalks. He looked up to see Yae coming down on him as she brought the rain with shuriken. Shien swung his sword once, batting away the storm of stars before jumping back and avoiding a drop from Yae. He dashed forward to cut the kunoichi down as she countered with her ninjato, blocking his sword as sparks flew from the clashing blades. Shien spun back before stopping, eyes wide as Yae was practically in his face with three kunai in between her fingers and aimed at his head. It took quick reflexes for Shien to grab Yae's wrist as he tossed her over his shoulder, the kunoichi rebounding off a bamboo stalk and taking to the air once again. Looming overhead, Yae reached behind her back and started flinging weapon after weapon down at Shien; weapons like kunai, shuriken, fuhma shuriken, kusari and spiked balls as they surrounded the Six Samurai.

"Too far for ya to see?" Shien taunted.

"Not even close, cutie~," Yae purred as she waved her hands, the light above showed that wires were wrapped around her fingers, leading to the weapons that were strewn around Shien.

He too noticed the wires, realizing he was pretty much fucked. "Well, I'm pretty much fucked," Yūji muttered. See?

Yae drew her hands back, pulling her tossed weapons back as they started cutting on Shien's armor. The feeling of damage was life-like as well, but there was no actual threat of bodily harm as Shien's LP meter started going down.

"Yūji!" Lala cried.

"That girl is very skilled," Peke grimaced, "Almost like..."

Yae was grasping some stalks as she remained higher over Shien and laughed, "Come on, Baby~! I haven't even broken a sweat!"

"Then I'll have to turn up the heat," Shien retorted as his wings opened up.

"Uh-Oh..."

Shien roared as he jumped, his wings carrying him as he flew right at Yae. He started swinging his sword, cutting the bamboo stalks as Yae started falling toward Shien.

"Aw, fuck...!" she panicked.

"IT'S OVER!" Shien roared as he had his sword aimed at Yae.

"AGREED!" Yae replied as she drew her ninjato and aimed downward.

The two blades went past each other as they were driven into their targets, both Yae and Shien taking blows to the chest as their meters dropped simultaneously before they themselves fell to the arena floor, with Yae on top of Shien.

**End Music**

A horn blew loudly as the field hologram was disengaged, followed by the costumes as Yūji and the Nyan-Nyan girl were panting hard and sweating. Due to the game's effects, neither player had any real wounds so they were safe from real injury.

"That...was intense," Yūji smiled at the cosplayer. He blushed when he realized her chest was right on top of his.

"So, is that a swiss army knife in your pocket or are you just happy?" she teased with a purr.

"Your fault for being on top," Yūji retorted, "I _am_ a guy, after all."

"Maybe I'll see ya around then," she bid as she climbed off of Yūji, leaving him in the arena.

* * *

><p>"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted as he sat in his comfy chair, "While we don't have any new techniques, we do have some new characters to introduce." He looked to the screen, showing Kat and her brother, Ryūji. "This is Katherine Hasuma and her brother, Hasuma Ryūji," he introduced, "Kat is a top assassin who gets the job done, but lately she's been screwing up with Yūji. Her brother Ryūji seems to be more laid back and like video games. He also acts as Kat's technical support from time to time, helping her when needed. These two seem to get along well and rely on each other. While Yūji and Yuki are siblings, twins in fact, Yuki tends to act a little weird, even to the point where she fantasizes about her brother. Weird, huh? Well, that's all the time we have for now," Reborn smiled, "Till next time!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Thanks to Kamen Rider Chrome, this one has become a 2-for-1 special for the fans; seeing as a lot of content has been put into this lil arc. Anyway, Assassins are out for blood, and their prey is none other than Yūji. Who knows what could they have in store for the Vongola heir. You'll just have to wait. Also, thanks to Chrome for the use of Kat and Ryūji for this particular project. Kat makes everything funnier than hell when she brings about the death and destruction. She's sexy too, and sexy is always a good thing!<strong>


	7. Golden Darkness

**Target 7 **- **Golden Darkness!**

"I think she likes you," Lala teased. She and Yūji were at a lunch table in the park for lunch.

"Please, we just met," Yūji argued. "Though, she's kind of familiar..."

"I'm surprised the once-shy Yūji-san is talking to girls more," Peke remarked.

"I guess you can say I'm...adapting," he supplied, "And I have Lala to thank for that. Though I wish she would put some fuckin' clothes on when she sleeps," he finished with a mutter.

"I can't believe how amazing Earth really is," Lala smiled, "This planet has so much to offer and a lot of other races don't even realize it."

"Well, we do have our fair share of problems," Yūji sighed.

"What kind of problems?"

"War, racism, crime, corruption... Rei wasn't kidding when he mentioned to me how Humans can be pretty nuts," he explained, "Some have even tried to destroy this planet."

Lala gasped, "That's horrible! But this planet is so much fun!"

"Anger and rage tend to cloud one's judgment, Lala," Yūji argued. "That's especially true for humans that can't control their emotions and go crazy as a result. That's what nearly got this city destroyed several times in the past."

"Really?"

Yūji nodded, "A while ago, before I was born, there was this group of zombies that wanted revenge against my family and tried to destroy Neo Domino. Dad and the others won, of course, and then cyborgs from the future tried to do the same thing a little while afterwards."

Lala frowned, "But why would they do something so horrible?"

"My parents would give you better details if you asked about it," Yūji answered, "Personally, I don't like looking back at the past aside from learning from it. There's no sense in getting depressed about something that happened when you weren't even born yet." He took a bite of his burger, chewing slowly with a shallow frown as Lala watched. "So, I see you're still holding on to that Winged Kuribō," he pointed out.

"You got this for me," she smiled fondly, "So of course I'm gonna keep it with me." She poked it affectionately. "Oh, so cute."

Yūji took out a camera and took a picture of Lala with it. "So, tell me more about yourself," he prompted.

"Well, I have two little sisters. They're twins."

* * *

><p>"So, you made face-to-face contact with your target," Ryuji spoke into his microphone.<p>

"_That's right, and his skills aren't for show_," said Kat. "_But rest assured, his luck is going to run out. It'll be too bad for his girlfriend, but a job's a job_."

"Well, just be careful. You're making this way too personal."

_"Personal? I'm always professional!" _Ryuji rolled his eyes. "_Are you rolling your eyes at me right now?_"

"No," Ryuji lied.

* * *

><p>"Man, I'm still hungry," Yūji sighed. His nose picked up a particular scent, turning to see a cart serving Taiyaki. "Yeah, that'll do nicely," he grinned. "I'll be right back, Lala." He left their table, making his way to the cart. "One bag, please," he requested. He paid the vendor and received his order, "Yeah, this oughta do nicely." He was about to take a bite of one when he suddenly stopped.<p>

A girl was standing a few feet away from him, sitting on a railing and staring at him. Well, she was either staring at him or the bag of food.  
>'<em>That's some long hair<em>,' Yūji remarked. He noticed her looking at him, and then the bag of Taiyaki. He looked down at the bag and walked over to the girl. He pulled out a fish-shaped pastry and offered it to her. "Want one?"

The girl stared at the offered treat. She wanted to refuse it but she put a hand to her stomach. Reluctantly, she took the pastry and nibbled on it.

"How is it?" he asked.

She swallowed her bite and spoke softly, "Earthling food is strange..."

"Well, all food is different," Yūji reasoned, "From the ingredients to the cooking and...excuse me?" He blinked when she put her hands on his shoulders, the girl gazing at him intently as she studied his features. "What...?"

"You're Fudō Yūji..." she identified.

Yūji's eyes widened shortly before narrowing, his features changing to a serious look, "Who are you...? And how do you know my name?"

"I've been looking for you," she answered as she dropped her right arm, Yūji gawking as he saw her fingers morphing into blades. She took a swing at him, with Yūji jumping back to avoid the attack before he fell back. This caught some attention of some people as they watched the two. He looked down and gawked as his jacket and shirt were sliced open. He looked up to see the girl's right hand now as a giant, knife-like blade.

"The fuck...?" Yūji gaped.

"Someone asked me to eliminate you," she said as she raised her bladed hand overhead. "I have no grudge against you, but I must ask you to die."  
>'<em>Well, this fucking sucks,<em>' Yūji grimaced. He eyed the bystanders around them, '_Gotta get this girl away from these innocent people..._' He got on his feet and pointed at the blonde, "Hark, assassin! You challenge me before these innocent people!?" The girl blinked, somewhat confused as she looked around to see people watching.

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"Are they making a movie?"

"I bet they got cameras hiding somewhere."

"Should we fight here, these people will be in danger," Yūji explained, "And I don't think you want to risk the lives of civilians..."  
>The girl was somewhat surprised, trying to figure out how Fudō Yūji had deduced her style of work. She didn't like involving innocent civilians in her assignments, that much was true. "That's right..." she acknowledged.<p>

"Then we must take our battle elsewhere," Yūji offered, "Catch me if you can!" And he took off, leaving the girl in his dust as he ran away.  
>Something clicked in the girl's head, frowning as she realized she was somewhat tricked. She jumped into the air and formed a pair of wings which sprouted from her back and spreading wide before taking off after her target.<p>

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's taking Yūji..." Lala wondered as she and Peke waited for him to return.<br>A beeping noise suddenly went off from inside her backpack and she took out her phone, opening it only to gawk at a unpleasantly-familiar face. "It's you...!"

"That's right~, Lala-taaan~!" a small, blue-skinned humanoid chimed. "You do remember me, right?"

"Lacospo!" she identified.

"Yes! The prince of planet Gaama, as well as your #1 fiancé candidate: Lacospo!" he bragged. "How have you been, Lala-tan~? I came to Earth to pick you up today, so let's get married quickly! I've even prepared a special seat for you, right next to me!"

Lala responded by shooting him a raspberry, "Beh~, forget it! Don't you know, I've already found a great guy here on Earth!"

"...You mean Fudō Yūji, right?" He sneered, "But I doubt he'll be around for much longer~!"

Lala's eyes widened, glaring at the little alien, "What do you mean?! What have you done with Yūji!?"

Lacospo smirked, happy that he got Lala's attention and began, "Have you ever heard of the Golden Darkness?"

She blinked, "Darkness...?"

"She has the unique ability to transform any part of her body," he explained, "Allowing her to become a living, breathing weapon! She's a legendary assassin!"

"What does that have to do with Yūji!?" she demanded.

"Well, I asked her to kill him for me," Lacospo chimed, "So you might as well give up on him now! I'll be there to pick you up soon, Lala-tan~!" And the transmission was over.

"Peke, we have to go find Yūji," Lala commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Peke obeyed.

* * *

><p>Yūji panted as he leaned against a wall, he'd ran for some time and was getting exhausted. "OK, I definitely need to work out..." he rasped. A dark shadow loomed over Yūji and he stared up. "The hell...?" It looked like an angel with big black wings. Suddenly, the 'angel' dive-bombed him and Yūji leapt out of the way before he was bisected by a large and lethal-looking blade.<p>

It was the blonde from before and the blade was not held in her hand. It was literally attached to her wrist. Her wings retracted and her hair rose and took shape, becoming braids that ended with a blade at each tip.

She was about to strike when she spun around and formed a shield to deflect a bullet. The piece of ammo bounce violently off her shield and landed, spinning in place for a few seconds before stopping.

**"BITCH, YOU'RE NOT STEALING MY KILL!"**

The one who'd shot the blonde had been the Thunder Nyan-Nyan girl and she was sporting a sniper rifle aimed at her head.

"It's you...!" Yūji beamed before blinking, "Wait...what are you doing with a rifle?"

Thunder Nyan-Nyan glared at Yūji, "What does it look like, assface? Killing this kill-stealing loli-bitch, and then I'm gonna use it on you!"

"Hey, if this is about what happened earlier..." He shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

The blonde assassin lunged at Thunder Nyan-Nyan and slashed at her but the female cosplayer jumped backwards to avoid being struck. Reaching into her pack, she withdrew a cylindrical canister and squeezed the button on top with her thumb before tossing it at the blonde. It rolled along the ground towards the blonde's feet before releasing a loud bang and blinding flash.

"A flashbang grenade...?!" Yūji grunted, shielding his eyes from the light. "What the hell is...wait... Then she must be...!"

Thunder Nyan-Nyan withdrew a combat knife and lunged for Yami to kill her but the blonde managed to avoid the blade and spun on her heel. Her eyes and ears were recovering from the flashbang but not fast enough before she got kicked in the stomach and sent rolling.

Thunder Nyan-Nyan passed the combat knife between her hands before holding it by its blade and tossing it at the blonde, shouting, "Goodnight, bitch!"

Yūji quickly did something. He picked up a pebble and with all his might threw it, knocking the combat knife out of the air.

"Hey!" Thunder Nyan-Nyan shouted. She took aim with her sniper rifle. "Why save her when she was trying to kill you!-?"

Yūji's gazed between the two girls, _'These two are definitely after me... If that's the case, then...'_ He got into a horse stance and beckoned the female assassins,

"OK, if you both want me so bad, then come at me! I'll take you both on!"

**Music - "Still in the Dark" by Daisuke Ishiwatari, Koichi Seiyama, and Tohru Iwao**

_"Aneki, this wasn't part of the plan!"_ Ryūji shouted in his sister's ear.

"Change of plans, little brother," she grinned. "Time to do this CQC style!"

"Very well, Fudō Yūji," the girl accepted. "This isn't how I normally do things," her hands formed into blades, "But I will grant you this courtesy as your dying wish." She dashed forward, swinging across as Yūji brought up his arms to guard. The blade struck, cutting his sleeves but no deeper, confusing the blonde.  
><em><strong>"Tekkai,"<strong>_ Yūji grinned before shooting his knee forward at her, making her jump back. However, Thunder Nyan-Nyan was behind him, knife ready as she thrust forward...missing as Yūji had evaded the blade by mere inches.

"The fuck?!" she cried.

_**"Kawanonagare,"**_ he called as his body was limp, evading her thrusts. The blonde assassin joined the battle as she too slashed and hacked at Yūji, the Vongola heir avoiding their attacks like running water.

"Out of my way, bitch!" Nyan-Nyan snarled.

"I was going to say the same of you," the girl countered.

The two then thrusted their blades forward, Yūji palming both away as he closed in on them, 'Hope this works,' he thought as he drew back his arms. _**"Shigan!"**_ He thrust forward, launching his index fingers at the two. He missed his targets, but they were surprised by the attack and that was enough for him as he continued, _**"Shigan: **__**Kyōran "Finger Gun: Frenzy" (**__**指銃**__**[**__**狂乱**__**])**_**!" **And he was striking rapidly, using both hands to attack the girls as they tried to dodge.

_'Shit, this is crazy!'_ Kat screamed mentally, _'He's pushing me back with just a FINGER?! What kind of training did this fucker go through?!'_ She had never come across anyone with this sort of fighting style, and it was clear that Yūji was no ordinary target.

The blonde girl was thinking along the same lines as Kat, though she didn't know it. Yūji had proven to be different from any other target she had slain in the past. And despite this ferocity he displayed in battle, she discovered he was capable of kindness as well...

The three backed away from each other, having a stare down as they all panted, sweat trickling down their faces.

"You ain't...half bad," Kat complimented, glancing at the blonde.

"The feeling is mutual," she agreed. She turned her attention to Yūji, "You are also skilled, Fudō Yūji."

"Glad I haven't disappointed you," Yūji accepted, "You two aren't bad yourselves."

"However, you're...different from what I've heard about you..."

"YUJI~!"

The three looked up, with Yūji gawking as he saw Lala in her default outfit as she used her wings to fly.

"What the fuck...?" Kat sweat-dropped.

"Lala!" Yūji gaped before being captured in a hug as she captured him in her breasts. "MMFFF!"

"Oh, thank goodness!~" she cheered, "Are you OK, Yūji?"

"Lala...what do you mean?!" he demanded.

Lala pointed to the blonde, "That girl was sent here by one of my fiancé candidates, Lacospo! She's called the Golden Darkness and she's supposed to be super strong!"

"Somehow, I knew it had to be some kind of bullshit like that," he deadpanned.

"You are Lala Satalin Deviluke, are you not?" Golden Darkness addressed. "A princess of Deviluke, conquerer of the universe."

Kat blinked in confusion, "She's a princess?"

Golden Darkness nodded, "Like myself, she is not of this world?"

"You mean...like an alien or something?" Just what in the hell did Kat get herself into this time?

"Please do not get in my way," Golden Darkness requested, "_He_ is my target, not you."

"I can't let you kill him!" Lala refused. "Yūji is someone important to me!"

"Then I guess I'll have to move you by force," she decided.

That's when Yūji got in front of Lala, going into defense as he glared at the blonde assassin, "I'll die before you touch her."

Golden Darkness was clearly confused by Yūji's actions. "You'd risk your life for this girl?"

"Doesn't matter who it is," Yūji said, "I won't let anyone die if I have anything to say about it. These hands of mine; these hands hold the power to protect those important to me, and that includes Lala! Even if my legs are broken...my with arms torn off...and my blood has run dry, I will fight! THAT, GOLDEN DARKNESS, IS MY DYING WILL!" he declared.

Kat listened to his words and while they sounded like some idealistic junk, she couldn't help but hear the pure conviction of his tone. But still, sacrificing yourself for others was kind of stupid. One's own life was the most important. That was human nature; self-preservation.

"I see," Golden Darkness accepted, her hands forming into her blades. "Then I shall answer your 'Dying Will'."

"Sorry, but I'm not falling for the whole speech thing!" Kat interrupted as she reached behind her back and whipped out sticks of dynamite, a lit cigarette in her mouth. The sticks were held between my fingers and she had a wicked smile on her face.

"What are those?" Lala blinked.

"Dynamite...!" Yūji gaped. "Are you crazy!?"

"Consider it a courtesy that I'm even _using_ these on you," Kat sneered, "It's not every day I get to blow up a single target like you." She then hurled the sticks of dynamite, an insane look on her face as she shouted, "BON VOYAGE!"

*BOOM!*

Explosions rang through the area, garnering the attention of other civilians as they saw the smoke clouds.

"What was that?"

"Explosions?"

"Fireworks?"

"Goddammit...!" Yūji rasped, "That fucking maniac! Thanks for the save, Lala," he thanked as she carried him, the two hovering in the sky.

"Don't mention it," she beamed. "OK, since there are two opponents, we should fight them together. I'll take Yami-chan."

"That's crazy!" Yūji argued. "She's an assassin, and well-trained. She'll slaughter you, Lala!"

"It's OK," she assured, "I may not look like it, but I'm pretty strong! You can have that bomber girl. Besides, I think she likes you!"

"She's an assassin too," Yūji argued.

"So? A girl is a girl, no matter how you look at her, and all girls have feelings," Lala lectured. "Now then, go have fun!" she beamed as she dropped Yūji.

"GODDAMMIT, LALA!" he cried as he was plummeting to the ground.

"OK, are you ready?" Lala challenged.

"You're going to get your fingers burned, Princess," Golden Darkness warned, her hair forming into giant fists as they were launched at Lala. The princess glided through the air, evading the punches flawlessly.

"She really is amazing," Lala smiled, "She can change any part of her body into a weapon!"

"Lala-sama, this isn't the time to be impressed...!" Peke warned.

"OK, my turn!" Lala grinned as she pulled out her phone, dialing a number and then gaining a bazooka in her hands. "Meet Sticky-Gooey Launcher-kun~!" She took aim and fired, launching globs of pink goo at Golden Darkness as the assassin evaded the shots.

"Dammit, no choice then," Yūji grunted. _**"Ganbari!"**_ he called as he started jumping down on air.

"What the fu- Is...is he jumping in midair...?" Kat gawked. "What the fu- Who the fuck does that?!" She had never seen anyone jump on nothing but air before. It just wasn't possible! But this guy is doing it right now, hopping down to Earth and she was seeing it with her own eyes.

Yūji landed safely, facing down Kat while the air battle between Golden Darkness and Lala went on. _"OK, let's dance!"_ He roared as he charged right at the cosplaying assassin. _**"SHIGAN: KY**__**Ō**__**RAN!"**_

"Have some of this!" Kat called as she tossed her dynamite sticks.

"That won't work!" Yūji declared, using his quick hands to stop the fuses from reaching the sticks.

"Try this then," Kat growled, running her cigarette against even more bombs in her hands. "DOUBLE BOMB!" she called, releasing twice as many sticks of dynamite than before.

_**"Maboroshi!"**_ Yūji called, going through the swarm of bombs in a zigzag pattern as he closed the distance between him and Kat.

"Gotcha, bitch!" she grinned as she broke out a combat knife and tried to cut Yūji open. She thrust forward, missing by inches as Yūji evaded her thrusts as closely as possible. "Oh, come...on!"

_**"Kawanonagare,"**_ Yūji muttered. It was the best technique to use since he was this close. But he missed the knee that went right into his gut.

"Suck that, bitch!" Kat grinned as she grabbed him by the jacket and brought him up to feed him some more knees to his gut, kicking him back as he went sprawling. "Just be glad I didn't fuck up that cute face of yours," she smirked.

"Try this then," Lala challenged as she summoned a device with a grapple claw at the end. "Grabby-Grabby Hand-kun!" She aimed as the device launched the claw via a retractable arm, trying to catch Golden Darkness as her wings carried her through the air.

From a distance, we find the principal of Neo Domino High coincidentally spending his time at Kaiba Land as well when he saw a black figure gliding and jumping through the air. "Oh my...what's going on up there?" He made out the figure to be a girl (Golden Darkness) as he started turning red and goofy. "A blonde beauty~!" He gasped as he came close to seeing beneath the assassin's skirt, the sight of her underwear blocked by her flowing hair. "I ALMOST SAW THEM~~!"

Golden Darkness's eyes widened, looking down to see the principal looking up and figuring that he was trying to see up her skirt, quickly trying to cover up as a result.

"AW, DON'T HIDE IT...!" he pleaded, "LET ME SEE YOUR PANTIES, PLEASE~~!" What he got instead was a swarm of hair-made fists, beating the living daylights out of him.

Golden Darkness crossed her arms against her chest, frowning with a blush, "I dislike ecchi people!"

"I gotcha!" Lala crowed as she launched spaded cables at her opponent. "Spinny-Spinny Rope-kun~!" The cables had wrapped around Golden Darkness, capturing the assassin as she was in discomfort. "I got her!" Lala cheered. Her celebration was short-lived when Golden Darkness cut through her bindings  
>"You said you were going to fight," Golden Darkness spoke softly, "Yet instead you keep with such toys..."<p>

"I'm not playing around!" Lala denied. "I just wanna save Yūji!"

"Why do you protect Fudō Yūji?" Golden Darkness demanded. "I learned from my client that Fudō Yūji is an atrocious man that threatened you and plans to overthrow the Devilukian King..."

"Yūji isn't that kind of person at all!" Lala argued, "He's done nothing but help me and keep me safe, ever since I came to Earth!"  
>Golden Darkness then thought back to when she met Yūji and he offered her the Taiyaki. "...Maybe he isn't," she muttered. "However, once I am asked to kill someone, I must do it. That is the duty of 'Golden Darkness'."<p>

Yūji struggled onto his feet, the pain surging through his body from getting beaten down by the cosplaying assassin. "Damn...didn't think cosplayers were so deadly," he grimaced.

"That's just assuming I was a typical cosplayer," she said as she grinned at him.

"...OK, point goes to you," Yūji admitted.

"Looks like you're in trouble again, huh, Yūji?"

Yūji blinked and looked up, gawking at the familiar sight of his tutor descending upon the battlefield in a Kuribō costume. "Reborn!"

"Is...Is that baby in a Kuribō costume?" Kat blinked.

"Ciaossu~!" Reborn greeted as he touched down. "So, it looks like you're in quite the pickle, Kuri."

"You could say that," Yūji admitted, "This girl is no joke..."

"Yeah, that's to be expected," Reborn admitted, "You're fighting Katherine Hasuma, after all."

Yūji blinked, "Katherine...Hasuma?"

"Yeah, she's well known as one of the top 20 assassins on Earth," Reborn nodded. "She's well-known for fighting dirty and then there's dynamite, her secret weapon. She's the only assassin in the world who uses dynamite and it's that unique weapon that earned her the unique nickname: Bomber Kat."

"Not my first choice for a nickname," Kat replied. "I never picked it."

"So, you like to fight dirty, huh?" Yūji asked.

"In a real fight, there are no rules except one: win. It's a personal motto of mine, a policy I live by. Kept me alive all this time too," she said proudly.

"So, I see you've been having fun with your latest job, Kat," Reborn smiled. "What do you think? Yūji desperately needs some work if he's gonna be the next Boss, doesn't he?"

"And who are you supposed to be, shorty?" Kat questioned.

"I'm the number one assassin in the world," Reborn smiled as he carried Leon in his gun state. "I'm sure you remember me paying you to target Yūji, right?"

"SAY WHAT?!" Yūji roared.

"Wait, you hired me?" Kat asked. Ryūji was the one who usually received their contracts while she did the fieldwork. "You sounded older."

"Voice changer," Reborn clarified. "It's not very convincing if you're hired by someone who sounds like a baby over the phone, is it?"

"Goddammit, I shoulda known this was all you, Reborn," Yūji groaned.

"This isn't the time to complain, Yūji," Reborn countered. "I did this for you too, after all. After all the times you've been targeted when you were a kid, I figured you were ready to take on a real-life assassin on your own."

"R-Reborn..." Yūji stammered. He didn't realize that his teacher was looking out for him to such an extent, even going to such lengths as setting up this test.

"Now, get up and fight," Reborn ordered as he aimed Leon at Yūji, "Or I'll just kill you myself."

They were interrupted as Lala and Golden Darkness touched down before them. "What you said doesn't sound right at all!" Lala declared.

"I don't expect a princess, who lived a sheltered life and being cared for by gentle hands, to understand. The difficulty of living alone in this universe..."

Yūji stared at Golden Darkness, feeling bad as he saw and felt the pain in her eyes. He too had lived a sheltered life and was being bred to become the heir to a mafia organization, and her words seem to hit close to home.

"You're right...I get what you mean," Lala admitted before smiling, "That's why I left the palace! There's still lots of things I don't know about yet, and so I came to Earth to start learning!"

"OK, time out! Time out!" Kat did a time out sign with her hands. She pointed at Reborn, "You work," she then pointed at Yuji, "For _him_?"

"Technically, I work for his grandfather. Is that a problem?" Reborn asked.

"Well, no," Kat shrugged. It wasn't unusual for people within the same organization or crime family to try and take each other out. Sometimes dissatisfied and disgruntled subordinates would want their bosses taken out for being too cruel. Sometimes they were motivated by greed and power. Whatever the reason, Kat was happy to take a contract.

"To make things easy for the both of you to understand," Reborn continued, "I was testing the both of you."

Kat frowned, not liking the sound of that, "Test?"

"I needed to evaluate how Yūji would fair against other assassins," Reborn explained, "And since I hadn't met you yet, I wanted to see what you were capable of, Katherine. And by the way, Nice save with clipping Pompasu that time," he smiled.

Yūji blinked, "Wait...that was you?"

"I have my assassin's pride. Can't let someone else kill my targets," she said, arms crossed.

Yūji observed her character, unable to keep himself from laughing a bit, "You know...in a twisted kind of way, that's sweet."

"Well, it makes sense to me," she retorted. "When I do my job I do my job. I won't let anyone or anything steal my kill."

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew, making everyone look up and spot a saucer.

"Now what...?" Yūji groaned as Lala helped him up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GOLDEN DARKNESS?!" a voice demanded. "YOU'RE OPPONENT ISN'T LALA-TAN!"

"Lacospo!" Lala identified.

"Great, now what?!" Kat demanded.

The saucer unleashed a beam that had teleported Lacospo, grinning as he proclaimed, "TA-DAA~~! LACOSPO IS HERE TO VISIT~!"

"He's a midget," Kat pointed out.

"For once I agree with you," Yūji nodded.

"I came to pick you up, Lala-tan~!" Lacospo cheered. "Let's go and get married!"

"Say wha-?!" Kat looked at Lala in disbelief, "You're marrying this smurf?!"

Lala shook her head in denial, turning to Lacospo as she shot him a raspberry, "In your dreams! You ordered an assassin to come after Yūji! You're the worst!"

"What?! The worst...?!" Lacospo gaped.

"Ha, you got burned by Pinky, you blueberry Pop-Tart!" Kat laughed.

Lacospo was definitely seething now, eyeing Yūji as he pointed, "This is all your fault! You have been taking advantage of Lala-tan!"

"Hey, you don't even know me, asshole!" Yūji shot back. "If you can't stand me so badly, maybe _you _shoulda came down here yourself instead of sending a girl, ya dumbass!"

"I've heard enough!" he dismissed, "Golden Darkness, why haven't killed him already!? I thought this would be easy for you!"

"Perfect timing," Golden Darkness frowned, "I've wanted to verify the information you gave me on Fudō Yūji. I believe I was clear when I said I needed information on the target, not lies and fabrications. Surely you weren't trying to deceive me...?"

Lacospo was sweating bullets now before he snapped, "Shut up! He is simply deceiving Lala-tan! And he is deceiving you too!"

"Don't listen to him, Yami-chan!" Lala urged. "Lacospo is nothing but a big liar!"

"I'd say the only thing big about him is that big, bald head of his," Kat snickered before leering at Yūji. "As for _big_..." she trailed off, with Yūji just blinking at her and not recognizing the look in her eyes.

"You...you all dare mock me?!" Lacospo growled. "Fine! I'll show you! Come on out, Gama-tan!" Another beam shot from the ship, revealing a giant toad-like creature, with Lacospo sitting on its head.

"OK, now this is getting stupid!" Kat frowned.

"A giant frog," Yūji deadpanned, "Fucking really...?"

"Th-That's a rare Irogaama!" Peke panicked.

Lala blinked, looking up at her hat, "You know what that is, Peke?"

"I've seen it in an astrobiology reference book..." Peke panicked, "If that's the real thing...then it's my natural enemy...!"

"Show them what they have to fear, Gama-tan!" Lacospo cheered, the giant frog complying as it shot out a gunk of mucus from its mouth.

Golden Darkness evaded the blast, but gasped as she noticed parts of her outfit deteriorating from some drops of the fluid. "My clothes...!"

"GYAHAHAHA! Gama-tan's mucus is especially convenient, since it only melts clothes! That's why he's my favorite pet~~!"

"OK, this guy is seriously messed up in the head..." Yūji grimaced.

"He's nothing but a fucking perv," Kat spat, "I may like messing with girls, but I'm not as sick as this freak!"

"Now let's strip you of your clothing, Golden Darkness!" Lacospo laughed, "This'll teach you for defying me!"

She merely glared at the prince and the frog, before forming her bladed hand. "I do not approve of that ecchi animal...!" She leaped, trying to cut the mucus away, but it wasn't working, much to her dismay. It shot it's tongue out at her, Golden Darkness barely dodging as it burned away her sleeves while was falling. She then got a surprise when she was caught by a kneeling Yūji, the boy straining as he felt the braced pain in his knees. "Fudō Yūji...!"

"You OK...?!" he grunted. He released her, allowing the extraterrestrial assassin stand on her own.

"...I am," she nodded.

"You let your guard down!" Lacospo laughed as Gama-tan shot more of its mucus. "Time for the finale!"

Golden Darkness definitely had no time to react, speechless as Lala had taken the hit as she was doused with the frog's mucus and her clothes withering away with most of her torso exposed.

"Lala!" Yūji worried. Lala wasn't worried as she covered her chest with a single arm, glaring at Lacospo.

"This isn't good," Reborn frowned.

"Wow, she looks good!" Kat admired, the assassin drooling as she was starting to get ideas in her head.

"I so agree!" Lacospo sneered.

Peke growled as he managed to reform Lala's outfit, good as new.

"What?! Then try this!" Lacospo roared as Gama-tan fired more globs of mucus.

One of them was heading straight for Kat when she was knocked out of the way by Yūji, landing on top of him as he had turned so that his body cushioned their fall. "You OK...?" Kat blushed as she stared down at him.

A barrage of rockets suddenly bombarded Lacospo's Gama-tan. Looking at the smoke trail of the rockets, everyone saw that they had come from an advanced military jeep with a rocket launcher turret attached to the back. Manning the turret was Kat's brother.

"Ryūji!" she cried.

"Saw you were in trouble and thought you might need my help," he said. "Oh, and FYI, our client cancelled the contract."

"I kinda figured," she scowled, her attention shifting to Reborn.

Yūji rose to his feet, growling as he eyed the giant frog and miniature prince. He had enough of the nonsense, and it was time to get serious. "Reborn!"

"You got it," Reborn smirked, aiming his gun at Yūji before firing a flaming bullet as it hit Yūji point-blank in the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK/HELL?!" Kat and Ryūji shouted.

"Reborn-san, why did you just kill Yūji?!" cried Lala.

Yami's only reaction was a slight widening of her eyes. She was just denied of her target, her contract rendered null and void. However, she wasn't aware of what was to come next...

"Just watch," Reborn said with a wink.

It was then that an orange and yellow flame ignited over Yūji's head, his eyes going white as he was growling. "RE...BOOOORN!" he roared as he returned to life, his clothes exploding off his body as he was left in just his boxers.

"Huh...?" Ryūji sweat-dropped.

"Why is everyone losing their clothes?!" Kat demanded. "Is this a nudist convention or something!?"

"What's going on...!?" Lacospo demanded. "He's changed all of a sudden!"

Reborn smiled, "It's been a while since he's gone into Dying Will Mode."

"Dying Will Mode?" Lala asked.

"It's a mode that Yūji uses when he's shot by a Dying Will Bullet. It uses the pressure Yūji faces during a crisis to externally remove his body limiters," Reborn explained, "However, this only lasts for five minutes, so Yūji needs to be quick."

"HOORAAAAAGH!" Yūji roared as he charged at the frog and prince, "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Lacospo gawked.

Yūji roared as he unleashed a _**Shigan: **__**Kyōran**_ as he unleashed waves of attacks on the frog, his arms going at unbelievable speeds. "NOT DONE!" Yūji denied as he jumped back. He wound up his body a little, sticking his right leg out before it ignited with the same kind of flame that was on his head.

"Is his foot on fire?" Ryūji gawked.

_**"BAKUON RYŪ (Roaring Dragon **__**爆音竜**__**)! HONŌ NO MAI (Dance of Flames **__**炎の舞**__**)!" **_Yūji roared, _**"RYŪ NO SHARIN (Dragon Wheel **__**竜の車輪**__**)!" **_He started spinning forward, his flaming foot growing stronger as he became a flaming tornado that went straight at Lacospo and Gama, dealing repetitive damage on the giant frog before he was launched up. Yūji then jumped high and delivered one last kick that rocketed the two into their ship and sent them flying. The Vongola descended back to Earth, the flame on his head disappearing as his body went somewhat limp as he tried to remain on his feet. "Well...it's been a while since I've done that," he wobbled.

Lala suddenly glomped him. "Sugoi! Sugoi, Yūji!" She had knocked him to the ground and in his current state of undress and the way she was straddling him...it painted a very indecent picture.

"Lala...my body...pain," Yūji grunted.

"Once the Dying Will Mode is disengaged, his limiters are reactivated," Reborn smiled, "Including his pain receptors."

"So...Does this means I don't get paid?" Kat frowned.

Reborn turned to the siblings, "I can still pay you, if you want. The only difference is you joining Yūji's family. I'm impressed with your abilities, Kat, and I have a good feeling that you and your brother would make a great addition to Vongola's ranks. You can still do whatever you want, so I don't think it's not a bad idea."

Kat folded her arms, proclaiming proudly, "I'm a freelancer."

"Do you prefer cash, credit, or jewels?" Reborn asked.

"We take checks or cash," Ryūji said.

"A check then," Reborn smiled, "Good thing I'm loaded."

"Bragger..." Yūji groaned.

Reborn turned his attention to Golden Darkness, "Why don't you come with us, Golden Darkness? I assume you don't have a home, so you can join the Family. Vongola could always use a fighter like you on its side."

"Once I have accepted a job, seeing it through to the end is my principle," Golden Darkness told him.

Reborn smiled, "Spoken like a true assassin."

She turned to Yūji, "Fudō Yūji, until my business with you is settled, I shall remain here on Earth."

"Swell," Yūji remarked.

"Yay! Yami-chan is staying!" Lala cheered as she hugged Kat, Yami and Ryūji, "We got new friends!"

"I better get changed and release that girl I tied up and gagged," Kat muttered.

"Yeah, you should take care of that," Ryūji agreed.

"There she is!" The pair turned to see the girl Kat had stolen the costume from, in a t-shirt and shorts, accompanied by a security guard. "That's the bitch who stole my costume and left me tied up and gagged!"

"Oops, gotta go!" Kat yelled as she and Ryūji boarded the jeep. "Drive! Punch it!"

"Punching it!" Ryūji hit the gas and the jeep drove off.

"Hey, stop right there!" the security guard ordered.

"HEY, FUDŌ! I'M GONNA HAVE TO DISCUSS SOME CONDITIONS WITH YOU LATER, SO WAIT FOR MY RETURN! THAT'S A PROMISE!" Kat yelled before blowing Yūji a kiss and cackling like a maniac as the brother-sister-duo drove off.

"Holy fuck, she's nuts," Yūji sweat-dropped.

"But she was really fun and she likes you too," Lala beamed. "Now Kat-chan, Yami-chan, Kotonoha and I all like you! Isn't that great!?"

"Swell," Yūji remarked before sneezing. "Damn, I need some clothes..."

"You can borrow Peke," she offered.

"No thanks," he declined.

The security guard grabbed his arm. "Excuse me, please come with me. "

"Yeah, fine," Yūji sighed.

* * *

><p>"That boy is such a headache," the female Storwatch agent groaned. She had to clean up the mess Yūji made when he fought Lacospo. It seemed like danger followed Yūji around like a lost puppy and damages were always the result.<p>

And it was up to Stormwatch to clean up the mess, again.

And if _that _wasn't enough, there were reports of a hostile extraterrestrial menace in the city. Dubbed 'The Devil of Neo Domino', the Hostile E.T. was responsible for perpetrating a series of attacks. The victims were, of course, gangsters and delinquents who involved themselves with criminal activity, but even they did not deserve such a terrible beating. The surviving victims were still in hospital, traumatized by the assault.

The only coherent thing that could be gathered from them which was uniform was that the Hostile E.T. had red eyes and horns. Unfortunately, there was not enough data to exactly identify the species.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, things were cleared up and after Yūji was properly clothed, he took Lala to the ride that would mark the end of their date. According to what he'd heard, couples had to ride the Ferris wheel. It was tradition for a date at an amusement park to end with a ride on the Ferris wheel.<p>

Two people, locked together inside a cabin, sitting together privately. There was one interesting story in his family involving a Ferris wheel. It was where his cousin had been born.

But, anyway, he was sitting together with Lala. There were no distraction or threats, just them, together. Not too long ago he'd imagined himself and Kotonoha in a similar situation.

"What's wrong?" Lala asked.

"Just thinking that things don't always go as you plan," Yūji cited, "But that's never necessarily a bad thing. Something about this; here, you...it feels right."

"I feel the same way," Lala smiled, "I'm learning so many things all at once, things I could have never learned back home. And you made it all possible, Yūji."

"I'm not as special as people make me out to be," Yūji argued, "I'm still just a kid, but I have to take responsibility. That's what I was taught to do."

"You have so much responsibility on your shoulders," said Lala. "Where I'm from you'd have so many suitors waiting for you, like me."

"Believe me, my grandfather would do the same thing to me if he had the idea," he agreed, "It'd only be a matter of time."

"And would you accept any suitors?"

"Depends on how they are,"Yūji shrugged, "I can't just spend my life with anybody. A girl's gotta have a balanced personality and brains to go with the beauty. You..." He looked her up and down and smiled, "I think you've got all 3 pretty down packed."

Lala beamed, "Thank you, Yūji!" Her smile made her so unbelievably cute and brightened up the cabin. Yūji felt the urge to just kiss her on the spot. But he had to remember the rules: No kissing on the first date.

But, a thought came to him. Was he actually falling for this strange alien girl who'd just fallen into his lap?

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Finally, his concludes the 2-parter. Nothing much to say here, really. Hope you guys like it.<strong>

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: We use To-Love Ru as a basis for this fic as well as Reborn, but it's mostly original stuff as well. The Kaiba Land date just seemed like something appropriate and ****Yūji** **isn't Rito or Tsuna. Give him a chance and he'll take a girl out for a good time.**


	8. Family Secret

Target 8 - **Family Secret!**

"Ah, so you've made friends?" Aki beamed.

"That's right," Lala smiled, "Kat-chan and Yami-chan are really nice and they even fought over Yūji!"

"Oh, my son has gained so much female attention," Aki sighed, "I'm so proud~!"

"Mother, I'm right here," Yūji deadpanned.

"Maybe you could even start a harem!" Aki suggested.

Yūji sputtered, disbelieving the words that were coming out of his mother's mouth. "Are...are you...serious?!"

"Well, it'd be up to Lala, since she's going to be your wife and all," she mused.

"What's a harem?" the princess asked excitedly.

Yūji felt a weight on his side, looking to see Yuki leaning against him. "A harem is a group of women associated in any way with one man or household," she explained before smiling softly at her brother with a blush of her cheeks, "And I think it's a wonderful idea~."

"Oh, that sounds amazing!" Lala beamed

"See? They think it's good too," Aki smiled, "That way you don't have to worry about who you love the most, Yūji!"

"I cannot believe this..." he groaned.

"Hey, we can invite Kotonoha too!" Lala suggested, "And Kat-chan and maybe even Yami-chan too!"

"Why are we even having this conversation!?" Yūji demanded.

"Oh, and let me know if you need help with the babies," Aki smiled, "I'd be happy to deliver them as well!"

"MOM...!"

* * *

><p>"She really suggested that...?" Rei asked.<p>

"That's my mother," Yūji nodded, "Savior, doctor, and super-liberal parent..."

"That just shows that she trusts you to not abuse the freedom you have," Rei tried to reason.

"You got a point there. By the way, thanks for the ticket. It really helped me and Lala to grow closer," said Yūji.

"Well, I had two and I didn't want the other to go to waste," said Rei.

"When are you going to use yours?" Yūji asked.

"Soon, I guess," Rei shrugged. "Mami-san wasn't free so she and I made plans to go out at the end of the month."

"Hope you have fun," Yūji told him. He sure did, despite the madness of fighting Yami and Kat. However, they weren't really evil. They were just doing their jobs and it was probably fate that they had both targeted him.

"Yeah, speaking of which, did anything interesting happen that day?" Rei asked.

Yūji paused for a minute before replying, "...Does fighting assassin chicks, beating some blue midget and his pet frog and getting taken in for questioning count?"

"...Seems you had an eventful day," Rei observed. "And I missed it."

"As I always say, shit happens," Yūji cited.

"I guess it comes with the territory," Rei commented. "But, I was wondering, does this change anything between you and Katsura-san?"

Yūji sat in silence, eyes closed in thought, before answering, "I'll tell her how I feel. If she rejects me, then fine. I have to move on sooner or later."

"Well, you are engaged to Lala-san and I think it's easier to be in a relationship with a girl who already made her decision. I think the rewards are worth the burdens brought by that girl, if you ask me," said Rei. He put a hand against his temple. "Ugh..." he groaned, his temple throbbing.

"It's those headaches again," Yūji assumed, "Maybe you should go see my mom. She could take a look at you."

"No...I'm fine..." Rei insisted. "I just need aspirin."

That was when the teacher came in and told them, "OK, everyone, we have a new student joining us today." Coming in was said transfer student who Yūji recognized from Kaiba Land.

"Hi, I'm Hasuma Ryūji, and everyone should move away from the windows and take cover under your desks immediately." Everyone shared odd looks at the strange request.

"Oh boy," Yūji gulped.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked as Yūji took cover under his desk.

"You know those assassin chicks I mentioned? He's related to one of them," said Yūji. "And you should get down."

The window shattered as a girl came flying into the classroom with glass flying everywhere. Fortunately, nobody was standing too close to the windows to be harmed as she performed a roll and then stood up.

"Hiya!" she greeted. "Kat Hasuma!" she introduced herself, "At your service!" She was wearing a jetpack which had turned off on impact.

"That's her?" Rei asked.

Yūji was back in his seat, slamming his forehead onto the desktop repeatedly, a common negative sign of his.

* * *

><p>The glass was cleaned up but both Kat and Ryūji had to pay for a replacement window, which they were happy to do. Lala was happy to have new friends. The rest of the class was a little wary of the newcomers, Kat especially. Kat did make a loud entrance by flying and crashing through the window.<p>

"So, is there a reason why you're both here?" Yūji asked the Hasuma siblings.

"Since we'll be working for you from now on, we decided that we should stick close to you," Ryūji reasoned.

"One of these days, I'm gonna punk Reborn so hard," Yūji muttered.

"Come on, don't be such a sour puss. We had fun at the amusement park," grinned Kat as she punched Yūji's arm playfully.

"Well, I can't lie," Yūji admitted. He then thought back to certain moments that made him turn red, making him headbutt his desk.

"...You OK?" Kat blinked.

"I'm fine," he assured, but the red welt on his head said differently.

"This is great!" Lala beamed as she hugged the Hasumas, "We can all hang out together at school now!"

"Yeah, about school..." began Kat. "Can I be exempt from homework and tests?"

"Only with Smith-sensei's classes," Yūji answered, "He hates paperwork. Trust me, you'll know him when you see him."

"I noticed that everyone is staring at us," said Ryūji.

"It must have something to do with your sister using the window as a door," said Rei. "I'm Hikari Rei, nice to meet you."

"Hey, have jetpack, will fly," said Kat.

Kotonoha approached the group and spoke, "Ano...excuse me. I'm the Class Rep and I would like to welcome you both to our class." She blushed as she looked at Yūji before looking back at the siblings.

"OK, Iincho-san, I got a question," said Kat. She pointed at Kotonoha's breasts. "What's your bust size and are they real?" This made Kotonoha blush out of embarrassment.

"Kat...!" Yūji gaped.

"What? They're so big and soft looking! Like big marshmallows that I wanna squeeze!" Kat did squeezing motions with her hands and grinned, inching closer to Kotonoha with a gleam in her eyes as she was in a predator-like state of mind.

"I know exactly what ya mean, girlfriend," Risa grinned as she had groped Kat from behind. "You've got a nice pair on ya too~!"

"And they're all natural," Kat said proudly.

"And then there's the sweet Lala-chan," Risa smirked as she was instantly behind Lala now, also groping her as Risa started drooling. "I could get addicted to these too..." She was then behind Kotonoha, in a flash, as she was groping the class representative now. "And there's these wonderful watermelons~," she grinned, "My favorite!"

"Risa-san! Please!" Kotonoha cried as she waved her arms.

"Squirming around only makes it better for me!" she cackled.

"I bet you were a dirty old perv in a past life, Risa," Yūji remarked.

"You're just jealous," Risa retorted, "And you have Lala-chan all to yourself, especially _at night~!_"

"First of all, none of your business," Yūji shot back, "Secondly, she finds her way into my room. I don't do anything to her. I'm not crazy, like you."

"Wow, you're even more deprived than I thought," she pitied.

"Oh, bite me," he hissed.

"When and where~?" Risa and Kat asked at the same time as they both in his face, in complete synchronicity. The two blinked before staring at each other.

"I think I'm gonna like you," Kat smirked.

"Momioka Risa," Risa introduced, "Yoroshiku~!"

"Kat Hasuma," Kat grinned, "I think this is gonna be the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

"And they're friends now," Yūji paled. Risa was crazy enough, groping girls every chance she had. Now that she found a like mind in Kat, the two of them together may be even worse.

* * *

><p>Yūji went out looking for some peace and quiet and decided to go to the library. That was when he found someone else he'd met at Kaiba Land. It was Golden Darkness and she was reading a book while standing at a bookshelf.<p>

"Well, this day just gets better and better," Yūji muttered.

Yami noticed his presence, turning to face him. "Fudō Yūji," she addressed.

"Hey there, Yami," Yūji greeted as politely as possible.

"The Princess also uses that name for me," she stated, "Now you..."

"Since Lala calls you that now, I figured I might as well do it too," Yūji shrugged, "And it's easier than 'Golden Darkness (Konjiki no Yami)' anyways." He noticed the book in her hand, "You like reading?"

"It helps me pass the time between assignments," she told him.

"I'd give you some books that my aunt has done," he offered hesitantly, "But they may be a bit...racy for you." He'd remembered hearing about Yami's discontent for ecchi elements, as well as her reaction toward them (which was pretty violent). Showing her his aunt's books may be a bad move at this point in time. "I don't want you going after her just for doing what she loves."

Yami studied him for a moment before returning to the book she was reading. Yūji wondered if he should be relieved or insulted to be snubbed like that but it was better than being on the wrong end of one of her knives.

"You know, the Neo Domino Library is much bigger," said Yūji. "You can sign up for a library card so you can borrow books and take them home with you." Then he realized something, "Hey, where are you staying while on Earth?" Yami looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"That is none of your concern, Fudō Yūji," she told him in a low and threatening tone.

That was when the principal came in and upon seeing Yami he grinned, "Oh, she's not wearing the uniform! She must not be a student!" He leapt at her, "Cute girl, how would you like to be one of my students!" He received his answer in the form of a blonde fist, smashing into his face as he went flying back out the library's entrance.

"As brutal as always," Yūji admired.

"I hate ecchi people," she stated.

"I'll keep that in mind," he nodded, "But if something happens, it won't be my fault; letting you know right now. Odds are some weird bullshit is gonna happen and then the two of us will end up in some weird-ass position. I have no control over those."

Yami studied him and said, "You're still my target, so don't get too friendly with me."

"I know you're targeting me," he remembered, "Doesn't mean we can't talk on the side, right? Besides, you're not necessarily bad; just raised differently." He added, "You know, we're going to be having lunch soon so you could join us if you want."

"Taiyaki."

"Huh?"

Yami looked to Yūji and asked, "Do you have taiyaki?"

Yūji was stupefied, unable to speak with his jaw hanging until he found his voice again. "...How did you even know...?" He had packed some taiyaki in his bag before leaving his home.

"I'll join you if you give me taiyaki," she negotiated.

Yūji rolled his eyes, amazed at how easily swayed the blonde assassin could be with just taiyaki. "OK, let's go then," he accepted as she followed him out the library.

* * *

><p>"Yami-chan!" Lala beamed as she spotted Yūji and Yami coming out to the roof, where she and the others had been waiting for Yūji to show up. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Found her in the library," Yūji answered.

"I was promised taiyaki," Yami informed as she gazed over to Yūji, "I believe we had an agreement." Yūji sighed in defeat as he went to his bag, pulling out a foil package and opened it to reveal the pastry inside as he handed it to Yami. "Thank you," she said before she began to dig in.

* * *

><p>Yūji was once again sitting in school but today was different. His best friend and neighbor, Rei, was absent. His desk was empty.<p>

"Where is he?" Yūji wondered aloud. He then saw Mami come in. "Hey, Tomoe."

"Ah, Fudō-san," said Mami. "You're just the person I wanted to see."

"OK..." Mami didn't normally come to him for anything. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Rei-san?" she asked. Yūji blinked. "We were supposed to come to school together but he wasn't at home. I thought he might've come to school."

"Sorry, but he isn't here," said Yūji. Now he had a cause to be worried. "Did something happen?"

Mami began to tell Yūji about what happened after she and Rei walked out of school together. They had gone on an impromptu date when some thugs accosted them. Rei defended Mami but it was the way he had done it that had worried her.

"He was frightening," she concluded. "He fought, and beat them up until they were unconscious. His hands were covered in blood. Then he looked horrified and ran. I thought he might've gone home but I don't think he ever did go home."

"So, Rei's not at school, and not at home," Yūji said, growing worried. This was like back when he and Rei first met. Back then, Rei had been a loner and only went home to sleep. He rarely came to school and whenever he did he would disrespect the teachers and pick fights. Yuji pretty much had to knock some sense into him. Of course, back then, Rei had gotten on his nerves. Their relationship had improved since then, with Rei joining the Boxing Club after entering high school. This was the first time he'd heard Rei being so violent since their junior high school days.

Ryūji, who sat a few desks away, couldn't help but overhear. Maybe he could offer some assistance.

* * *

><p>After first period, Rei still hadn't turned up. Ryūji then walked over to Yūji's desk and said, "Worried about your friend?"<p>

"Yeah," Yūji nodded. After what Mami had told him, of course he'd be worried. "I was thinking of dropping by his place later."

"If you ask me, you won't find any leads there," said Ryūji . "He probably isn't at home right now either."

"What makes you say that?" Yūji asked and Ryūji opened his laptop and showed Yūji some video footage.

"Here's the footage from the surveillance camera outside Hikari-san's apartment," said Ryūji. "This was taken from yesterday and it shows he did not return." He pulled up some more footage, "And here's the footage from this morning before school."

"That's Tomoe," Yūji identified.

"He didn't come home all night and while I've checked the footage, but he didn't turn up even after she left," said Ryūji.

The footage confirmed what Yūji was afraid of, that Rei hadn't gone home since yesterday. Rei lived alone, since his mother went traveling. Rei's father, according to Rei, had walked out on them before he was even born. Rei's mother earned money by being a traveling photographer and her work took her away from home for weeks, and sometimes even months. Hence, Rei had to learn how to take care of himself.

"Hey, you can hack into all the surveillance cameras in the city, right?" Yūji asked.

Ryūji snorted, "Please. If it weren't for me, my sister wouldn't know the point of entry to any building that had the least security. Of course I can hack the city's surveillance systems."

"OK, so I need you to find Rei for me," Yūji requested. "I don't care how long it takes."

"Well, since my sister and I are now your subordinates, I have no choice but to obey," said Ryūji. "It'll cost you, though."

"I don't care how much I gotta pay. Just find him."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"OK, so I managed to find this footage," said Rei as he pulled up video footage of Rei entering a convenience store at around 4 a.m. the previous night. "Notice anything?"<p>

"He looks exhausted," said Yūji. "Wait...his eyes. Zoom in on his eyes." Ryūji did and Yūji saw that Rei's eyes looked like they were glowing red. "Something's wrong about all this..."

"I take it that isn't normal," said Ryūji.

"No, definitely not normal," Yūji confirmed. '_Rei, what's going on with you?_' This definitely wasn't normal, and something was wrong with Rei; Yūji could feel it.

"Anything recent?"

"Not yet. He's been keeping himself in blind spots since, but I'll keep my eyes open for updates," Ryūji informed.

"I think I know that store... I'll go check it out," Yūji said as he was about to leave. "I'll keep my phone on so you can call me if anything!"

"Your friend means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Ryūji inquired.

"He's like a brother to me," Yūji said before taking off.

* * *

><p>Rei was in an alley, leaning against the dirty wall. His head was throbbing. "Ugh...not again...please...not again..." He gritted his teeth as he pounded his fist against the wall behind him.<p>

His clothes were dirty and he looked like he hadn't slept. "Mami-san...I'm sorry..." he apologized as he slid down to the ground, hugging his legs. "I can't...I can't..."

* * *

><p>Yūji sighed as he exited the convenience store. The teller was for a different shift, so he had no information on Rei's possible whereabouts. The one who was still working last night had gone to bed for their next shift.<p>

"Don't get all frustrated."

Yūji looked down, scowling at his hitman of a teacher. "My friend is out on the streets; alone," he frowned, "Of course I'm frustrated."

"Think about it," Reborn smiled, "If Rei did revert to his old self, he'd be picking fights, right? And what are the best places to pick fights without people getting in the way?"

Yūji understood where his teacher was going with this as the answer dawned on him. "Alleys...!"

"Good," Reborn smiled.

Yūji's cell phone went off and he flipped it open. "Talk to me."

"_I found him_," Ryūji said from the other end. "_I'm gonna send you the directions in a bit but he's close by._"

* * *

><p>Rei's fist connected with the delinquent thug and sent him sprawling. He'd found the gang just harassing a young college girl and went to intervene. The girl had left and Rei had to fight.<p>

"COME ON!" Rei roared at them, a battle-crazed look in his eyes. "YOU WANNA KILL ME, RIGHT? GO AHEAD! BEAT ME! STAB ME! PUMMEL ME! COME ON!"  
>They were armed with lead pipes, chains and switchblades. One of them even had a metal baseball bat. The one with the bat charged at Rei who ducked under his swing before he was taken down with a punch to the throat. The others charged in, swinging wildly at Rei who countered with lightning quick jabs. They were down for the count.<p>

Rei fell to his knees, his head throbbing, his eyes shedding tears as he screwed them shut. "Why...why won't the throbbing stop...?" he questioned, angry, scared and confused all at once. He heard footsteps and looked up, his eyes blurry from tears before his vision became focused and clear. "Yūji...Yūji-san..."

"Hey," said Yūji. "Missed you at school today." he looked around. "Man, you really messed these guys up."

"Yūji-san, please...you need to stay away from me..." Rei pleaded.

"I can't do that," said Yūji. "You're my friend and I'm going to help you."

"...You don't...understand..." said Rei as the pain intensified and he threw his head back as he screamed.

"REI!" Yūji shouted as he reached for him only to be blown backwards by an explosion of black and red energy which looked like flames. He recovered to look at his friend who was on fire. Suddenly, his friend began to change as the fire burnt his clothes away to reveal a skin-tight red bodysuit that showed off his lean yet muscular physique. Black gloves reached up to his elbows as black boots reached his knees. His chest was covered in black reinforced armor like his shoulders which sported a spike on each. His face also changed and became metallic silver with red eyes and black markings on it. Then his head became helmet-like, sporting a pair of black horns that extended above his eyes.

The flames subsided, but things were not alright as 'Rei' growled and snarled on the spot, breathing deeply.

"Rei...?" Yūji tried to call. "Talk to me, Rei!"

"My name is...RAYMON!" Raymon roared before he took off, red and black flames trailing behind him as he shot into the air like a rocket.

Yūji could only watch as the being that was once his friend fly off into the sky, just realizing what just happened as he snapped back to reality. "REEIII!"

* * *

><p>Yūji, not knowing what else to do, returned home only to be glomped by Lala. "Yūji!" She noticed something wrong. "Yūji, what's wrong?"<p>

"My friend is in trouble, Lala," he declared, distraught as he was running out of ideas, "And for the first time in my life I don't know what to do."

"What happened?" Lala asked.

"We could shed some light on the situation," said Reborn as he stood with Ryūji next to him.

"Ryuji, what are you doing here?" Yūji asked.

"He called me over," said Ryūji.

Reborn jumped up and took something off Yūji's lapel. It was a miniature spy camera. Yūji blinked. When had Reborn planted the device? Reborn handed the spy camera to Ryūji.

"Let's see what footage this picked up," said Ryūji as sat down and opened up his laptop to get to work. They all huddled around him to look over his shoulder, which slightly irritated him. "Do you mind? I'm trying to work here." He'd connected the spy camera to his computer via wire and was pulling up the recent footage from its memory.

Lala, watching, let out a gasp as she took an involuntary step back. "It...it can't be..."

"Lala, what's wrong?" Yūji asked.

"That's...that's impossible! They're extinct!" she cried.

"Lala," he said softly to soothe her, hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Lala-sama knows what your friend is, Yūji-san," said Peke. "Your friend, Rei-san, is a Rayblood."

"And what's a Rayblood?" Yūji frowned.

"Nowadays, they are just the equivalent of the boogeyman on Earth, but decades ago they were very real," said Peke. "The Rayblood originated from Planet Hammer which had a harsh environment. In order to survive, they performed genetic experimentation, giving themselves superhuman abilities. With these abilities, they would be able to survive almost anything. However, as a side-effect ,they became battle crazy. The only thing they lived for was fighting and they fought against the harsh wildlife which populated Planet Hammer. When they evolved further and became capable of flying in the vacuum of space, they would seek battle with other life forms. Due to the amount of destruction they caused in their wake, a unified government of planets within Hammer's sector covered the planet in a barrier to keep the Rayblood inside for good, imprisoning them. Unfortunately, with no one else to fight, they ended up destroying each other as a result of their battle crazed instincts. Since then, all that exists of the Rayblood are the stories and pictures of them. All Lala-sama knows of them is what her father told her."

This was a lot to take in, but seeing as the evidence was right there; the fact is that Raybloods were indeed real. What was worse is that Yūji's best friend was in fact a Rayblood and he never knew it. However, Rei never seemed to hide it or show any signs of knowing... Could it be that even he didn't know what he truly was?

"Papa once told me that he fought the Rayblood a long time ago. He told me how they nearly tore our home planet apart. They just attacked everyone they could see, destroying anything they could get their hands on," Lala trembled, so unlike the bubbly and cheerful girl Yūji had come to know her as.

Yūji stood before her and put a hand on her cheek, bring her attention back to Yūji as she stared at him. "It's OK," he told her, "Rei's not going to hurt you."

"There might be some hope to save him," said Reborn. "Rei had the chance to attack you, but he chose not to."

Yūji nodded, "That's right. And if he spent energy to fly away, that means he's still fighting for control."

"Yūji, I think we should call his mother and tell her what's going on. Maybe she has the answers we need for what's going on with Rei," said Reborn seriously.

Yūji knew this was going to be difficult, but he had to inform Rei's mother of what was going on. He made himself responsible for Rei since he and Mami were the only ones that really took care of him, and he was going to keep his word. He wasn't going to leave his friend alone, no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?"<em>

"Ah, Hikari-san," Yūji identified, "It's me, Yūji."

_"Ah, Fudō-kun,"_ the woman beamed, _"How is everything at home?"_

"Well, things could be better," he sighed.

_"What's wrong?"_ she asked.

Yūji paused for a moment, knowing he had to say it, "...It's Rei, Hikari-san. He needs help and you're the only one with the information I need in order to save him."

_"...What's with you, Fudō-kun?" _she giggled, _"I've never heard you sound so serious before...!"_

"Rayblood," Yūji stated. The opposite side went silent for a few moments, with Yūji figuring that he finally earned her attention. "I take it you know the term?"

Her tone had taken a more serious change. _"Where's Rei? Is he alright?"_

"I lost him," Yūji admitted. "Hikari-san, we both care about Rei. I need to save him, and for that I need to know more about what he really is. You're the only person who can help me."

Reika let out a deep sigh. _"I never told him about who his father really is,"_ she confessed.

"I'm guessing his father was a Rayblood," Yūji concluded.

_"Yes, it was years ago. I just graduated from college. One night, I was photographing a meteor shower when there was this explosion nearby. My curiosity got the better of me and so I investigated and found him, injured. He wasn't human, but then that didn't matter. He was hurt,"_ she explained.

"So, he stayed with you," Yūji concluded.

_"Well, yeah,"_ said Reika. _"He was hurt, very hurt. After he got better, well, one thing led to another and..."_ Reika paused. _"Then he told me he had to leave because some people were looking for him and he couldn't let them know about me either. I haven't seen him since. One day, though, I learnt I was pregnant."_ She took a deep breath. "_I knew that man, the Rayblood, was the father but I still chose to keep him. It wasn't easy, but I raised Rei the best I could. I never told him about his father beyond what he already knows. As far as he's concerned, his father abandoned us._"

Rei's father abandoning him was the root of Rei's anger, adding with the fact that Rei was illegitimate. Not many would want to associate with an illegitimate child so he grew resentful of the world. He only became nicer after meeting Yūji and becoming friends with him.

_"What happened to Rei?"_ Reika asked.

"He...he changed into a Rayblood right before my eyes," said Yūji. "And it's messing him up. He's angry, scared and confused."

_"Oh my,"_ Reika uttered. _"My Rei..."_

"Hikari-san, I promise you that I'm going to help Rei," Yūji promised.

_"Be careful, if he's anything like his father than I fear for your safety,"_ Reika cautioned.

"I'm no slouch," Yūji retorted, "I've had a few...encounters while you've been away."

_"Well, just make sure he doesn't try to blast you with his lasers," _Reika warned.

"He has lasers,"Yūji deadpanned, "Wonderful..."

_"His father did, and Rei is his son, so I can only assume he inherited that ability," _Reika said._ "I'm coming back and getting there as fast as I can."_

"I could use all the help I can get," Yūji nodded. There was a knock at the door. "Gotta go," he bid before hanging up. He really did need help on how to stop Rei without hurting him. But first, he had to deal with the door. Making his way to front, he cracked the door open slightly to see the woman he had met before. It was that Stormwatch girl.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Fudō," she greeted, "Have you had an encounter with a Hostile Extraterrestrial recently?"

Yūji cursed his luck, figuring that she may have been listening in on his conversation somehow or that he was still being monitored. This was about Rei. "And if I have...?"

"Then we request any information you can give us so we can capture and contain the creature. Your full cooperation is appreciated.

"Wait, capture? Contain?"

"Of course," she nodded, "This creature is completely hostile and aggressive. We can't allow it to roam free to cause damage and panic."

Yūji didn't like where this was going at all. "And if you can't capture him?"

"That's on a need to know basis."

"Look, the _creature_ you're after is my friend," Yūji glared, "He doesn't know what he really is, and he's scared, angry and confused. On top of that, he's alone somewhere."

"Your friend? So, you know its identity then," she figured out.

Yūji balked. '_Dammit! Me and my big mouth!_' He confessed, "Yes, he's my friend and I'm responsible for him until his mother comes back from her business. However, neither of us were aware of what he really was. As far as I was concerned, he was human!"

The woman regarded Yūji with suspicion when her earpiece rang. "What is it? It's been spotted? Downtown... Alright, evacuate the area and have everyone prepared to capture the Hostile ET but if it continues to resist, you know what to do."

"Hey-!"

"Let the professionals handle it, kid," she told Yūji abruptly.

Yūji glared at the woman as she left, the door closing as he looked over his shoulder to see Ryūji. "Did you get that?"

"I got it," Ryūji nodded.

"Good, cuz we're going downtown tonight," Yūji ordered.

"Should we tell Mami?" Lala asked.

"Tell her that I'm going to bring Rei back," Yūji told her, "No matter what it takes."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in downtown Neo Domino, Rei (or Raymon as he now called himself) had just walked in front of a truck. The driver panicked but the Rayblood was calm. Turning his head towards the truck, he bashed his fist against the front and caused it to flip along with its trailer. The airbags were deployed to absorb the shock of the impact but the man was trapped in his truck.<p>

The people, seeing the Rayblood, immediately began to panic, screaming about a monster. The Rayblood put his hands against his ears and roared, "SHUT UP!" He went and grabbed hold of a streetlamp and tore it out of the concrete before he started swinging it around. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Dropping the street lamp he rushed to the a building and began to bash his head against it with all his might. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Each strike of his head broke a chunk out of the wall.

Stormwatch was on the scene and immediately began to evacuate the civilians, forming a perimeter around the Hostile ET.

Kat was nearby when her brother told him and was watching through the scope of her sniper rifle from the rooftop of a building, "Man, he's messed up." He looked at the Stormwatch members getting to work. "This doesn't look good." She spoke into her communicator, "Hey, this is Cat's Eye. I see him and it looks like the Feds are moving in."

"Ryūji and I are on our way," Yūji answered as he and Ryūji were almost at Rei's location. Reborn was sitting on Yūji's shoulder as he had joined the boys. He also liked Rei and saw potential in his strength. He wasn't going to let anyone take a member of Yūji's Family away.

"Better make it fast because they're packing major heat," Kat warned as she saw Stormwatch pointing weapons at Raymon. She'd learnt that they'd been ordered to capture and contain Raymon. However, if they were unable to do so, then they were going to have to subdue him using lethal measures.

"Attention Hostile Extraterrestrial Life Form!" one of the agents spoke through a megaphone. "Cease and desist! Surrender now and we might be a little more lenient! As long as you come quietly, there won't be any trouble!"

Raymon's answer was to point his fist at them and fire a laser blast that hit one of the cars, causing the Stormwatch agents scrambled to safety before it exploded.

"Shit, he really does have lasers," Yūji grimaced as he and Ryūji had arrived.

Raymon leapt into the air and roared before coming down and slamming his fist down on the asphalt with enough force to shatter it and knock the Stormwatch agents off their feet. They aimed their weapons and fired on Raymon and he cried out as he was hit. However, he was not harmed as his armored body caused the bullets to just fall at his feet, flattened as they impacted his body.

Roaring in outrage, Raymon dashed towards the agents. Picking up the nearest vehicle, he raised it above his head and tossed it at them. The agents scrambled for safety as the car skidded across the ground, scratching sparks along the ground.

"Shouldn't we do something, right about now?" Ryūji demanded.

"I got a plan," said Yūji as he carefully approached Raymon. "REI!"

Raymon slowly turned his head, red eyes staring at Yūji. Ryūji stared in disbelief and commented, "That's your plan?-! Getting the crazy alien's attention on you!-?"

"Rei, that's you, isn't it?" Yūji questioned. "Look, I don't want to fight you. I want to help but only if you'll let me help. Remember when we first became friends? Try to remember who you are!"

Raymon roared and lunged for Yūji. The Vongola heir sidestepped as a crater formed from Raymon's fist impacting the ground. The ground shook as a tremor vibrated through it. "Rei, I'm not your enemy!" Raymon continued to swing at Yūji with his fists but Yūji dodged them, barely. He did get clipped in the cheek and blood ran down his face but he ignored the pain. He caught Raymon's fists in his and looked the crazed Rayblood in the eyes.

"DAMMIT, REI! LISTEN TO ME!" Yūji shouted as he released Raymon's right fist and then punched him across the face. This act stunned the Rayblood. "Rei, I don't give a damn if you're a super-strong, battle-crazed, laser-shooting alien hybrid! You're my best friend and I'm going to take you back home, even if I have to knock you the fuck out!"

"_Yū__...ji...?"_

* * *

><p>With Ryūji's laptop hacked into the CCTV network, Lala was watching the entire scene with honest-to-goodness fear. Tales of the Rayblood were like horror stories. Young children were told of the horrifying monsters who would attack and kill anyone that were caught in their site. Her father had been on the front lines, defending their home world from the invaders.<p>

She had only heard of the Rayblood, but she had never actually seen one, until now. Yūji was facing Rei, his best friend, who turned out to be half-Rayblood. He looked just like how the creatures were described, in armored bodysuits and metallic, silver, helmet-like heads.  
>She feared for Yūji, she really did.<p>

"You're worried about Yūji, aren't you?" Yuki asked as she noted her posture. Normally Lala was cheerful. This was the first time the minute hitman had ever seen Lala look so terrified.

"Raybloods are brutal and violent," said Lala. "Why shouldn't I be afraid?"

Yuki, seeing what kind of opponent Yūji had to face, knew she needed to use whatever resources the Vongola had. They would need to get Rei's mother and his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Yūji had to duck out of the way before a car slammed into him. "Rei, stop throwing cars at me right now!" He thought he'd gotten through to Rei earlier, but Raymon had taken over again and recognized Yūji as only an enemy.<p>

The Stormwatch agents would've engaged, but Yūji was still in the way of them completing their duty.

"So, what was your plan, exactly?" Ryūji asked as he stayed back and out of the crazed Rayblood's line of sight.

"OK, I admit this plan was kind of half-assed, but I'm still practicing on how to work under pressure," Yūji admitted. However, if Raybloods responded only to violence, then violence is what Yūji needed. "Reborn!"

"You got it," Reborn smiled as he aimed Leon at Yūji, firing a bullet that flew straight at the back of Yūji's head as he fell face-forward. The Stormwatch agents all gawked as he had been shot, but it was only for a few seconds as they, as well as Raymon, watched Yūji slowly rise to his feet.

"RE-BOOOORN!" Yūji roared as his clothes exploded, leaving him in black boxers and the Dying Will Flame burning brightly over his forehead. He then eyed Raymon and pointed, calling out, "REI, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, I'M GONNA SAVE YOU WITH MY DYING WILL! AND TO DO THAT, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Raymon released a roar and launched himself at Yūji, the force of his jump leaving a crater as he flew at Yuji like a rocket. He drew a fist back, clenched tight, and hurled a punch that would blast a hole right through Yūji's chest.

Or it would've, if Yūji hadn't punched Raymon so hard that the Rayblood went tumbling along the street before hitting a nearby building, leaving a huge wall in the wall.

From the dark depths of the hole, the Rayblood rose, eyes glowing blood red with rage and murderous intent. The eyes glowing brighter, a pair of laser beams shot at Yūji.

Suddenly, there was an explosion when a rocket slammed into Raymon, engulfing him in flames.

Kat was on the top of a nearby building, shouldering a rocket launcher. "I got him!" she cheered. The smoke and flame cleared and she saw the Rayblood standing in the middle of a smoking crater. "Oh, shit!" She looked through the scope and saw the Rayblood looking right at her. "Shit!" He suddenly vanished from sight. "Where did he go!?" Suddenly, he was right in front of her in a flash. She grabbed for her sniper rifle but he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He then spun around and hurled her to the ground.

"ANEKI!" Ryūji screaming as he saw his sister falling after being thrown.

She was caught by Yūji as he was jumping through mid-air, using Ganbari as he kicked off a building wall and came back down to Earth safely. "You OK?" he asked.

"Just...a little...shaken," she answered. "I can't believe what kind of monster your friend is."

"He's no monster," Yūji told her. "Reborn, what's my time?" he asked his teacher.

"You've got about one more minute before the bullet's effects wear off. You're going to have to finish this quick," Reborn stated.

"Right," he nodded. There was no time for games.

Raymon was walking towards them, with a flaming aura radiating off him in waves. He was like a predator, a bloodthirsty predator, and one that would not be satisfied until it killed just one...

"REI-SAN! YAMETTE!"

The Rayblood froze and he saw a human with amber eyes and blonde hair tied into corkscrew pigtails standing in his path. She had her arms spread to the side, like a barrier between him and them.

"Mami..." Yūji stammered. He didn't expect her to be here, and it was too dangerous since Rei was still crazed.

"I brought her here," Yuki claimed as she was present.

"Hey, you two," a Stormwatcher agent called as others surrounded the girls. "This area is off limits to civilians!"

Yuki responded by revealing a pair of Desert Eagles in her hands, aiming her guns at them as she glared, "Do not impede us..."

"Rei...my sweet Rei..." Mami spoke softly as she carefully approached the trembling Rayblood. "I understand now. You've been battling your inner demons, haven't you?" The Rayblood stared at her as she slowly closed the distance. "All this time, you've been so frightened and so scared to tell me."

Rearing his fist back, Raymon threw a punch at Mami but it went off target and flew past her face. She still didn't move. "_Ma...mi...?_"

Mami slowly and gently caressed his face. Her fingers felt the cold metallic skin that enveloped his face. "Rei-san...could you please change back...?"

He took a step back from her, trembling. He collapsed to his knees. Roaring, he slammed his fists to the ground. He grasped his head, screaming in agony. Slowly, the color of his bodysuit began to change. The gloves brightened from black to white as his red bodysuit began to change to a cool blue color. The armor on his chest and shoulders became the color of polished silver and the black marks on his face turned blue. Finally, his eyes shone with yellow light.  
>Finally, the Rayblood form was replaced by Rei's human form in a flash of light as he breathed<p>

"Move in to secure the hostile," the woman ordered.

Yūji grimaced as he saw Stormwatch agents approaching. With the effects of the bullet wearing off, with the flame on his head disappearing, he had no strength to fight back and he was in no condition to think of any outs in this situation.

"I think it's time to go," Kat beckoned as she helped Yūji to his feet. "Upsy-daisy!" She would've commented on his physique, but this wasn't the time to flirt since they had to escape.

Ryūji was helping Rei and Mami up as they hoisted Rei on their shoulders since he was unconscious.

"Stop...!" the woman tried to call as she and the agents tried to detain them. The agents quickly circled the group, surrounding them, and blocking their escape routes. Kat and Ryuji frowned. They didn't like the situation they were in.

The woman ordered, "Do not try to resist! You have been completely surrounded! Step away from the Hostile ET, now!"

Suddenly, a thunderous boom was heard, with everyone looking to the source of the sound.

Standing before them was a tall, muscular and elderly gentleman in a business suit. His skin was tanned and scars were visible on parts of his face, a fairly visible one on his forehead in the shape of a cross. He was bald, but he had silver-white hair that was his long beard. In his hand was a cane and the elder wasn't alone.

With him was another gentleman, fairly younger but giving off an air of superiority as he stood by him. His skin was somewhat dark and his short spiky hair was blond, with green eyes shielded by a pair of glasses as he wore a grin on his face. He also wore a silver cross around his neck that hung from a long chain. His attire consisted of a gray coat and trousers, with white gloves with inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back. The right hand says "_Jesus Christ is in Heaven_". The left hand says "_Speak with the Dead_".

A third man was present, a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which was slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. His attire was simple and practical, compared to the other two; consisting of a dark, tattered cape over his bare chest, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and usually covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

"...Aw, fuckberries," Yūji gulped. He never expected _them_ to be here.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, so you can obviously tell that things are getting intense and this is just the eighth chapter. But we need stuff like this once in a while, so I think this was necessary. Anyway, as for the old guys at the end; you might recognize them, you might not. It's my little secret until they have been properly introduced.<strong>

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Looks like the Rei Issue has been resolved, at least for the most part. But who are these new strangers? And why is Yuji scared of them? I guess we'll find out next chapter.**


	9. Fun Day at the Pool

Target 9 - **Fun Day at the Pool!**

Standing before the Stormwatch agents and the children was a tall, muscular and elderly gentleman in a business suit. His skin was tanned and scars were visible on parts of his face, a fairly visible one on his forehead in the shape of a cross. He was bald, but he had silver-white hair that was his long beard. In his hand was a cane and the elder wasn't alone.

With him was another gentleman, fairly younger in appearance but giving off an air of superiority as he stood by him. His skin was somewhat dark and his short spiky hair was blond, with green eyes shielded by a pair of glasses as he wore a grin on his face. He also wore a silver cross around his neck that hung from a long chain. His attire consisted of a gray coat and trousers, with white gloves with inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back. The writing on his right hand read _"Jesus Christ is in Heaven"_, while the writing on his left hand read _"Speak with the Dead"_.

A third man was present, a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which was slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. His attire was simple and practical, compared to the other two; consisting of a dark, tattered cape over his bare chest, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and usually covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

"...Well, fuckberries," Yūji gulped. He never expected them to be here.

* * *

><p>The group was taken to Stormwatch's HQ. They were put in a waiting room. Yūji sat on a chair, arms crossed and silent with his eyes closed. Ryūji and Kat, however, were nervous. Reborn was leaning calmly against the wall and Mami was both worried and confused. The only one absent was Rei who'd been taken elsewhere.<p>

"Where have they taken Rei-san?" asked Mami. "And what is this place?"

"I've only read about it on conspiracy websites," said Ryūji. "But basically we're in the base of an organization that monitors alien activity."

"And since your boyfriend is an alien, well, they're probably keeping him in a different cell," said Kat.

"But we're not in a cell."

"Keep telling yourself that, Goldilocks."

Yūji hated doing nothing. Stuck in this cell and closed off from everything else was grating on his nerves, despite not showing it on the surface. But he was scared; scared of what might be happening to Rei right now. Then there's the fact that they came. He hadn't expected them interfering, but it made sense considering who he was.

"Yo, Yūji. Who were those guys?" Kat asked, referring to the trio who'd arrived earlier.

"The old man with the cane is Goryū Katsu," Yūji began, "9th Boss of the Vongola and my great-grandfather. The other two are his Guardians. The redhead is Gildarts Clive, Grand-Dad's Storm Guardian. He's usually called "The Wanderer" since he's always travelling, and he's supposed to be super strong. But I've never seen the full extent of his power for myself. I only met him once, but he's more or less a good guy as far as I remember. Then there's the blond...*gulps* Father Anderson..."

The siblings gaped at hearing the name. "Anderson...? You mean...THE Alexander Anderson?!" Kat asked shakily.

"'Father Anderson', 'Paladin Anderson', 'Executioner Anderson', 'Bayonet Anderson', 'Off With Its Head Anderson'?" Ryūji listed Anderson's nicknames.

"The same," Yūji nodded. "He's one man you never wanna piss off."

The door opened and an agent called, "Fudō Yūji, come with me, please."

* * *

><p>The interrogation room was a small room with a table in the middle, and two chairs on either side. An agent sat across from Yūji. There were no windows, but there was a surveillance camera in the corner, watching their every move and recording their every word. The agent turned on an electronic recorder and set it down on the table.<p>

"What is your name?" the agent questioned.

"Fudō Yūji," Yūji answered. "Where's Rei?"

"We're asking the questions here, Fudō-san. Now, how long have you known Hikari Rei?"

"Since Junior High," Yūji answered, He figured he'd have to play along and entertain these people.

"Were you aware of his true nature?"

"Not before today."

"What is your relation to him?"

"We're friends."

"Did you realize he was a threat?"

"I was unaware of what he really was, but I knew he was strong," Yūji answered, "I had no idea of what he really was and what he could really do. I thought he was just as human as me; and I still believe that."

Meanwhile, the others had been taken to separate interrogation rooms and being given the same treatment.

* * *

><p>"I'm his girlfriend," answered Mami.<p>

* * *

><p>"To be honest, I never knew, but I had my suspicions," admitted Reborn.<p>

* * *

><p>"To be honest, I didn't think he was capable of that kind of damage. Didn't seem like the type to do it," Kat answered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hikari Rei is not a danger," Ryūji said. "It's his anger that is dangerous."<p>

* * *

><p>The agent picked up his recorder and Yūji questioned, "What's going to happen to Rei?"<p>

"That's classified," the agent answered.

* * *

><p>The group was brought back together to their holding room.<p>

"What'll happen to Rei-san?" Mami asked in worry.

"Well, if you ask me, Tomoe, these guys will lock him up," said Reborn. "Forever."

"Geez, thanks, Reborn," grumbled Yūji.

"Little guy is right, though," said Kat. "You saw what Hikari did. These guys aren't just gonna let him go with a slap on the wrist."

"He caused major property damage, resisted capture, and assaulted them," Ryūji listed. "Those are some heavy charges."

"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT, GODDAMMIT!" Yūji roared, alarming the three while Reborn just watched impassively. "It's not his fault...he's not himself right now," Yūji insisted.

"Well, technically, the criminally insane aren't considered accountable for their actions either. Doesn't stop them from being locked up," Ryūji pointed out. "They could still lock him up for being unable to control himself. It doesn't matter who's at fault. To Stormwatch he's a danger to the public."

"What the fu-? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Yūji snapped, "He's not fucking sick! He needs help! I'm fucking responsible for him while his mom's away and I promised I'd help him! What the fuck does it mean if I can't keep a single promise, huh?! He's my friend, not some fucking prisoner or guinea pig or whatever-the-fuck!" As his anger rose, flames started flickering from his hands violently, something that Reborn took notice of.

"Fudō-san, those people you told us about, will they be able to help Rei-san?" Mami asked.

Yūji sighed as he fell to a knee, "I'm so frustrated right now that I can't think... But...if anyone can do anything, it's Grand-Dad."

* * *

><p>Rei was kept in a holding cell, with energized bars. He was forced into restraints with guards standing outside his cell. His handcuffs and ankle cuffs were made of an unbreakable metal alloy. He was also collared. His head was down, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Despite not being in control of himself earlier, he had still been lucid.<p>

Now, he was scared and confused.

"What...the hell...am I?"

"A very dangerous young man." Rei looked up to see the woman who'd been in charge of his capture. "We managed to take a blood and DNA sample from you. According to our analysis, you're half human. Care to explain?"

Rei was silent.

She continued, "Well, since you're not even trying to break free, I can only assume you've run out of juice. That, or that thing you turned into isn't in control." He kept silent. "Being unable to control your own power...that just makes you even more dangerous."

He didn't say anything in response to that, though he did visibly flinch.

"Well, until you give us your full cooperation, expect a long stay with us," she told him neutrally.

* * *

><p>A private jet landed on the airfield and came to a stop. The door opened, letting out its passenger. She was a woman, dressed in a white buttoned shirt, blue jeans and a brown vest. She had brown hair and green eyes, the former tied into a ponytail at the base of her skull.<p>

As a traveling photographer, Hikari Reika made many friends and contacts. One of them just so happened to own a private jet. So, she asked for a quick ride to Japan.

She needed to see her son.

'_Please wait for me, Rei...'_

* * *

><p>"Are ya sure we can't just kill everyone?" the blond asked, having a Scottish accent.<p>

"Take it easy, Anderson," the redhead placated, "You know we can't do that and that's not why we're here."

"Tch, and so we have to subject ourselves to the mercy of these people," Anderson frowned.

"It cannot be helped," the oldest of the three spoke, "Here, we are guests and we must act accordingly. However, should things turn out for the worst..." He let his sentence hang, the two men knowing what he was going to say, with the redhead sighing while the blonde grinned for a moment.

Their conversation ended when the woman had entered the room from the door behind them, going around the trio and taking a seat across from them. "My apologies for keeping you waiting, gentlemen," she spoke, "It's times like these where being in charge forces me to do some running around."

"A leader must take their duties with the utmost seriousness," the eldest man agreed with a slight nod, his eyes remaining closed. "I am especially impressed that a youngling such as yourself is able to run an operation such as this. We must be especially privileged to learn the existence of such an organization." His eyes then opened slightly, narrow, to reveal light brown eyes, "Now then, I believe there is a matter to discuss..."

"My name is Tela," she introduced, "And Stormwatch is a need to know basis. In fact, I'm probably already in trouble with my superiors for not having you three killed on sight."

"Come on, missy, there's no need for the hostility," the redhead tried to placate, "If anything, we'd like to settle this whole mess peacefully and without any heads flying everywhere. Anderson especially has a habit of cutting loose when he gets agitated."

"How about I make an example out of ya, ya womanizer?" Anderson threatened.

"Enough," the old man spoke, effectively silencing the two from bickering any further. He turned his attention to Tela as he spoke as softly as he could, "Ms. Tela, what are your thoughts on family?"

"I have a very large family and we're all very close," Tela answered, "Though, my brother Kal tends to get a bit overprotective at times."

He nodded and continued, "In my life, I have fought, I have bled, I have cried... In all my days of living on this beautiful planet, I have learned time and again that there is nothing more important than family. Money, power, they are all meaningless when family is concerned as they are nothing but means to an end. It for the sake of my family that I have done what I've been doing for these 116 years of my life, as I have always put family above all else, just as my predecessors have before me. That boy, Hikari Rei; I don't know much about him, except that he has lived a troubled past. However, my idiot great-grandson has accepted Rei into his family and has cared for him and loved him just as any brother would. My great-grandson may be an idiot, but he puts family first before anything. It is because he has accepted Rei that I have accepted Rei into our family, and I will move the very Heavens in order to see my family happy. I am not long for this world, Ms. Tela, so I must do what I can to ensure the safety and future of my children."

The men sat silently, adhering to their leader's words. It was true that Katsu cared about nothing more than family. They were just glad that his wife had been encouraged not to tag along. For while Katsu would move the Heavens for family, Anastasia was a woman that would raise Hell itself.

"That was a beautiful speech," Tela nodded, "But I've already made my decision on the fate of Hikari Rei. He's being released into the custody of Fudō Yūji. He and the Fudō family will be under surveillance."

Katsu's eyes opened a little more, showing a hint of surprise from Tela's decision. This also surprised Anderson and the redhead as they showed more surprise on their faces.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought," the redhead blinked.

"How do we know yer not simply tryin' to deceive us?" the priest demanded.

"Hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Anderson," he placated, "A beautiful woman doesn't lie."

"Says you, Clive!" Anderson snapped, "Ye think every woman you talk to is beautiful!"

"Ain't it true that all women are beautiful?" Clive chuckled.

Katsu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with slight frustration, "These two..." He couldn't believe that two of his strongest Guardians would bicker like children all the time, but yet they always did.

Tela smiled, "Trust me, these two could never handle me."

* * *

><p>The door opened and some agents came in. "Time to go," one said.<p>

"Go?" Mami blinked.

"You'll be sent home, along with Mr. Hikari," the other clarified.

"Really?!" she exclaimed with joy.

Reborn smiled, "Looks like things worked out."

"Thanks to Grand-Dad, I'll bet," Yūji smiled. Though he rarely talked with his great-grandfather, due to him living in Italy and running the Family, he could always rely on Katsu to help when it really mattered.

"We're off the hook? Just like that?" Kat asked.

"I doubt it's that easy, "Ryūji interjected, "But I won't complain."

The children and baby Hitman were guided down a hall where they saw Tela, the old men, and Rei as he was free of his bonds.

"Rei-san!" Mami cried as she ran toward the group and hugged Rei. "You're alright!"

"Mami-san..." Rei uttered, trying to look away while he couldn't break away from her tight hug.

"Grand-Dad," Yūji acknowledged as he approached the three men.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Clive teased as he ruffled Yūji's hair.

"Well, shit happens," he shrugged.

"And I've heard ye been gettin' into quite the situations, boy," Anderson glared. Yūji couldn't help but gulp as he shrunk under the priest's piercing gaze.

"Yūji," Katsu called.

"Yes, Grand-Dad," Yūji answered at attention, quickly ignoring Anderson's intimidation.

"Remember that Hikari is part of your Family," Katsu said, "He is under your care from now on."

Yūji knew what that meant; he was fully responsible for Rei, no matter what. "I understand," he accepted. He noted that Tela was there, staring at him, and he glared as he asked, "You're letting us go, just like that?"

"Don't thank me for letting you out," Tela remarked, "I owed your teacher a favor."

Such an answer made Yūji confused. A teacher from his school actually knew these people? ...Whatever, he wasn't in the mood to think about anything right now. His body and mind were exhausted. A bath and sleep was starting to sound pretty good in his head right now.

He went over to Rei and slung an arm over the boy's shoulder. "Come on, Rei, we're going home."

"We'll escort you all home," an agent offered.

"That would be appreciated," Katsu agreed as he and others were guided by the agents.

As the group left, Yūji was so tired that he failed to notice that Tela was watching them leave; specifically, she was eyeing Yūji's rear as they were leaving.

"You know, an alternate version of him is your uncle," a voice reminded.

"I know, Daddy," Tela giggled, "But he's so cute!"

Alan stepped out of the shadows. "Thanks for cutting them loose," he thanked, "I'll keep an eye on them."

"I have faith in you," she acknowledged, "I just don't want him getting in trouble with the wrong people."

"Well, you know Fudōs," Alan smiled, "They get into trouble almost as easily as I do."

* * *

><p>It was late that night when the group had returned home, to the Tops. Yūji and Rei were especially exhausted after the day they had. Yūji had opened the door when...<p>

"YUJI!"

"ONII-SAMA!"

"ONII-CHAN!"

"MY BABY!"

Yūji was glomped by his mother, sisters and fiancé as they tackled him to the floor when he was hoisted up by his mother and suffocating in her bosom as she held him tightly.

"Oh, my baby!" she cried, "I'm so glad you're alright! Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Onii-chan, lemme cook you something really good tonight," Yui offered.

"Okaa-sama, I want to hug Onii-sama..." Yuki called as she tugged on Yūji's arm.

"I'll give him a back rub with one of my inventions!" Lala offered.

"Hey, take it easy, you nuts!" Kat called, her plea falling on deaf ears.

"Never seen him so...comical," Ryūji chuckled.

"Rei..."

Rei turned his attention to the voice that called to him, his eyes widening as he saw his mother standing at the doorway. "Mama..."

"Oh, my baby," Reika cried as she hugged her son gently, holding tight and not wanting to let go. "I'm so glad you're alright..." She looked to Yūji as he had been freed from his family's cuddling and bowed, "Thank you for bringing my son back..."

"Please, it was nothing," Yūji blushed.

"Mama...what am I?" Rei asked.

"I guess it's time for the truth," Reika acknowledged, "Rei, your father...he was an alien."

* * *

><p>Katsu, Anderson and Clive had left the family to rest. The trio would be in town for a while as they stayed in a hotel for a while until things calmed down.<p>

It had taken a while as Reika had fully explained the circumstances behind his birth and heritage. To say Rei had been shocked was an understatement. He at first felt betrayed by his mother whom had lied and hidden the truth from him. However, once he calmly thought about why Reika had hidden the truth from him, he understood that the story would be far too fantastic to believe. For all intent and purposes, he was one of the last of the Raybloods.

Once he learnt more of his heritage from Lala, it explained his aggression. Reika thought she didn't have anything to worry about since he hadn't shown any signs of being like his father. However, it seemed that his alien side had only awoken now while he was in high school.

Reika and Rei, along with Mami had been welcomed to spend a few days with the Fudōs. They weren't going to take no for an answer and Aki was especially excited that she and Reika could catch up after the photographer had been out of Japan for a while. Rei would be sleeping with Yūji and Reborn, as the home tutor/Hitman had a hammock set up in Yūji's room where he slept.

Ryūji and Kat were also offered to spend the night, which the twins weren't allowed to refuse Aki, as they borrowed some mats and slept in the living room.

Rei had taken a mattress to the floor. "Are you sure this is alright?"

"Hey, you're in my care," Yūji reminded, "So I'm gonna take care of you. And remember, Mami's sleeping over too, so that means you can see each other in the morning." Rei blushed at the thought of seeing his girlfriend in the morning, as compared to when she arrives at his apartment to pick him up for school.

"And this way, you all will grow closer as a Family," Reborn lectured. "Now then, I'll be getting some sleep. It's pretty late, after all." And the baby Hitman had quickly fallen asleep, oblivious to the world with his eyes still open and a nose bubble expanding and shrinking with each breath he took. Yūji knew better than to not disturb the Hitman when he rested, for his very personal space was always booby-trapped.

"Yūji-san," Rei called.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry," Rei apologized.

Yūji turned over on his stomach, looking to his friend and surrogate brother. "For?"

"Attacking you, getting you into trouble, throwing a car at you," Rei listed.

"You know, this kinda reminds me of the time we first met," Yūji said in amusement as he reminisced.

"It's not the same," Rei denied.

"You were a troublemaker, Rei. A delinquent. You were always picking fights, disobeying the rules and the teachers," Yūji reminded.

"Well, I was angry and bored, Yūji-san. I didn't have a father and my mother wasn't around at the time," Rei said. "Didn't have any friends either."

"Well, you've got me," Yūji reminded, "And I won't let anything bad happen to you. Now get some sleep, Sunshine. Thank the gods that tomorrow's the weekend so we can all go out and do something."

"Heck, even if it we did have school, I'd skip it altogether," Rei remarked. "And don't call me 'Sunshine.' Only my mother gets to call me that." Yūji stuck his tongue at Rei playfully before turning back in his bed and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mami was lying in the spare futon, deep in thought. She'd learnt something new about Rei and while it had frightened her, she was also intrigued. She was dating a half-alien, and not just any alien, but a supposedly extinct race of aliens. It didn't change how she felt about Rei, though. She loved him anyway. He was a good man, with a good heart. His only flaw was his extreme aggression but she knew he had his reasons.<p>

"Damn, what a day...!" Kat sighed as she dropped onto her matt. She was in a black tanktop and panties, her hair in twin-tailed braids to keep from getting messed up while she slept.

"Definitely one of the strangest we've had," Ryūji agreed as he was sitting on a couch in shorts and a shirt.

Kat grinned at Mami as she asked, "So how's it feel, dating an alien?"

"It's no different from usual," said Mami. "He's still Rei-san. That hasn't changed. It's just that it's a big surprise."

"Everyone's different in their own way," Ryūji supported, "Like how my sister is crazy and I love her regardless. Besides, I'm biologically contracted to love her unconditionally."

"Aw, that's so sweet...Ryū-chan," Kat teased.

"So, how did you both meet with Fudō-san?" Mami asked.

"We're assassins," said Ryuji. Mami's eyes widened in surprise.

"I am. He's my tech support," Kat answered as he gestured to her brother.

"I work behind the scenes," Ryūji elaborated. "I'm the one who receives the contracts and payment while she does the field work."

"Yup, I'm the one doing the actual assassinations," Kat smiled. "Don't tell anyone, Tomoe, or I'd have to kill you." Mami went pale and Kat laughed. "Nah, I won't...not unless someone paid me." This made the blonde girl as pale as a ghost.

"Aneki, you're scaring her," Ryūji scolded.

"Oh, come on, bro! It's so much fun!" Kat grinned.

Mami didn't think they were kidding. After all she'd seen and experienced, she doubted that either of them was kidding. Wait, assassins? "You were hired to kill Fudō-san?"

"We thought we were," said Ryūji. "But..."

"It was all just a freakin' test designed by that midget!" Kat snapped. She hated being deceived.

"But he did pay us nonetheless," Ryūji smiled. "And now we're part of the Vongola. They are famous in the Mafia Underworld, after all."

"Glad I didn't kill him then," Kat grinned. "He is cute."

"Sounds like you like Fudō-san," Mami mused.

"He's our boss," Ryūji reasoned, "We're obligated to like him."

Kat rolled her eyes. She actually wouldn't mind a roll in the hay with Yūji, as well as Lala.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning, with the light of the sun shining through the window and landing on Yūji's face. The light irritated the heir, forcing him up as he sat upright in his bed. He let out a yawn, rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes and trying to blink, still groggy as he tried to wake up. He felt a weight on his right, looking down to see a naked Lala sleeping next to him. Well, that's normal. It had been a few weeks since Lala had stayed with Yūji and his family, so he had grown used to her sleeping naked. It still weirded him out, but he was used to it now. However...why did he hear purring? He turned to his left, seeing a shape under his covers. Narrowing his eyes, Yūji grabbed the sheets and pulled them away, only to blush and gawk at the sight that was before him.<p>

"The fuck...?" Yūji gawked.

Lying before him, curled into a ball like an actual cat, was Kat, completely naked like Lala as she was literally purring.

"Yūji...good morning," Lala awoke as she had heard his voice. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Kat sleeping with them. "Hey, Kat-chan!" she beamed, "Good morning!"

Kat yawned as she uncurled flawlessly and stretched her body out, making Yūji blush even more as his face was completely red as he could see everything. Her attention shifted to Yūji and Lala as they stared at her. Her eyes half-lidded, she looked down and noticed she was nude and smirked, "Morning~..."

"Kat...what the fuck?" Yūji demanded.

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything," she smirked, "Well, at least we didn't do anything _yet~_"

"What's going on...?" Rei asked as he rose from his sleep, rubbing his eyes, before looking up and blushing as he saw Kat in the buff from behind, blushing hard. "Oh, my..."

Kat looked behind her and saw Rei on the floor and smiled, "Hey, why don't you call your little girlfriend over? We could all have some _morning exercise!_"

* * *

><p>The breakfast table was filled with plates of food. Since there were so many people, a lot of food needed to be prepared. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, after all. Both Aki and Yuki had prepared it together.<p>

"You know, I should've known something was up when I didn't see my sister when I woke up," said Ryūji as he studied Yūji. "You found her in your bed, didn't you?"

Yūji gawked as he began to ask, "How did you...?"

"Oh, my sister has a habit of taking off her clothes while she sleepwalks then crawling into bed with me," Ryūji explained, "Now she's decided to crawl into_ your _bed instead. I guess she likes your warmth."

Yūji could only stare at Ryūji in disbelief before turning his attention to Kat as she sat across from him and licked her lips hungrily and glaring at him like a predator.

"I've been doing some searches about what happened yesterday with Hikari on the Internet, and Stormwatch really covered the whole thing up," Ryūji explained, trying to change the subject.

"What did they say?" Rei asked.

"It was a promotional stunt," said Ryūji. "For a new line of alien hero action figures."

"Funny," Yūji remarked, "Stormwatch must be pros at feeding bullshit to the media. Whatever works, I guess."

"That's just the 'official' story. I've found some conspiracy websites too," said Ryūji. "Just UFO otakus and paranoid conspiracy freaks who think aliens are invading. Nobody in their right mind would take them seriously, but there are a lot who follow them nonetheless."

"Well, I guess I owe that girl for letting us off the hook," Yūji muttered. Things could have been a lot worse if someone else was in charge. It seemed that Tela knew what she was doing when she decided to let Yūji and the others go. The only catch was that Stormwatch would keep a close eye on them, so he had to do his best to stay out of serious trouble. However, with marriage candidates challenging Yūji, staying out of trouble would be more difficult than it seemed.

"Well, since it's early and such a beautiful day," Aki spoke up, "Why don't you all go out somewhere and have some fun?"

"How about the indoor swimming pool?" Mami suggested.

Yūji froze at the mentioning of the word. "P...Pool?"

"A pool? That sounds like fun!" Lala agreed. "Oh, we could invite Kotonoha!"

"Katsura in a swimsuit," Kat mused, smirking and licking her lips, "Sounds delicious..."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Ryūji accepted.

Rei blushed, knowing that going to a pool would mean that Mami would be wearing a swimsuit.

"I wanna go too!" Yumi cut in.

"I have to work, unfortunately," Aki apologized, "I have to make early rounds and check on patients."

"I could go," Reika volunteered, "Make sure things don't get too naughty."

"Mama..." Rei blushed.

"Three young men surrounded by young and beautiful women? Things are bound to happen," she mused.

"Careful, Reika, because 'you-know-who' may be listening in," Aki playfully warned.

Reika couldn't help but giggle. She hadn't seen her in a while as well.

Meanwhile, Yūji was getting nervous, knowing that he still hasn't been able to deal with his problem. However, Lala really wanted to go and this was a good chance to get over Rei's incident. An outing with the others should be fine...as long as he stayed out of the water.

"Alright...I'll go get ready," Yūji accepted as he rose from his seat and was heading to the room. He stopped at the hall before turned and pointed to Kat, "And stay outta my room, Kat!"

"Aw...shy, boy~?" she teased.

"You know, we should be going home to get our bathing suits," said Ryūji.

"Yes, me too," added Mami.

* * *

><p>Rei, Yūji, Reborn and Ryūji came out of the changing room and onto the pool area. All three boys had lean and toned bodies, working as good eye candy for girls that were walking by. The half-breed Rayblood had on a pair of silver and red swimming trunks and a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. The mafia heir had on a pair of orange trunks with black stripes, with bands on his wrists and ankles. The assassin had on a pair of blue trunks, with some tidal wave patterns decorating the legs. Reborn wore a pair of casual black trunks with his trademark fedora. Leon, the chameleon, was shaped as a circular tube around Reborn's waist.<p>

"I hope the girls are OK," Rei pondered.

"Preparing for anything is crucial for women, Rei," Yūji replied, "Remember that I lived with 3 before Lala came along."

"And knowing Aneki, she's probably groping every girl she can," Ryūji mused.

* * *

><p>Inside the girls' locker room, Kotonoha and the others were still getting ready. Kotonoha was fitting on her bikini when she was groped from behind, making her cry out of surprise.<p>

"Now these are top-tier tits!" Kat grinned as she squeezed Kotonoha in her hands. "You must be eating pretty good to get these babies so big!"

"Kat-san...please stop!" Kotonoha begged.

"Oh, come on! You should be proud of these!" Kat insisted, "Lots of girls would kill to get tits like these!"

"They really are big, Katsura-san," Mami admired.

"Are they...real?" Yuki asked.

"Onee-chan, don't be rude," Yumi admonished.

"Onee-chan has always had a big chest," Kokoro informed. She was Kotonoha's little sister, and she resembled her older sister quite closely.

Kat had released Kotonoha and had quickly gone behind Yuki, fondling the white-haired girl as she blushed, "Don't worry, Yuki-chan, you definitely have a great pair yourself!" She then speedily disappeared as she was now groping Lala, "And then you have these babies! They may not be as big as Katsura's, but they're super perky!"

"Thanks," Lala smiled.

"Kat-san," Reika called, "Please, let the girls change!"

"OK, then I'll play with you!" Kat cackled.

'_I wish mine were bigger as well...for Onii-sama,'_ Yuki sighed with envy as she looked down at her chest. She gasped as she felt Kat groping her from behind and giving the girl firm, yet gentle squeezes.

"Trust me, you've got a great pair too, Yuki-chan," Kat assured. "You're slender, firm, curvy, and your skin looks so delicious~!" She accentuated her point by rubbing on Yuki's belly, making the eldest Fudō sister week at the knees before she heard Yuki mewling. "My, you're making such lovely noises," she teased, "Guess you like this~!"

"Hyuu..." Yuki mewled again, her face turning redder by the second.

* * *

><p>The girls had soon finished changing and stepped out to the pool area, revealing themselves to the boys.<p>

Mami was in a frilly yellow one-piece that fit her figure well, drawing Rei's attention as he couldn't take his eyes off her. Yūji was most surprised at the sights before him. Kotonoha blew him away with her figure; her beyond-hourglass curves, flawless skin, and green bikini, with thin white stripes, that BARELY supported her bust. His sister wasn't bad either as she was in a pure-white swimsuit, the straps of the top and bottom connected by a ring in the center that held the bathing suit securely. Then there was Kat, her athletic figure showed off perfectly with the black bikini that she wore. Last but not least, Lala's figure was near perfect as she had on a red bikini. It was a good thing Yūji knew how to keep his cool, or else he would've gone unconscious from a massive nosebleed. Then there was the little sisters, Yumi and Kokoro, as they had on their own frilly one-piece swimsuits (red and yellow respectively). They were both adorable, even close to being the same age.

Reika may have been a mother, but she was still young and a gorgeous individual. She was clad in a black, X-shaped swimsuit that showed off her toned figure, with the flawless skin of her sides. Her bust was nothing to sneeze at either, as she possessed a firm pair.

"Yūji, we're done!" Lala cheered.

"Like what you see~?" Kat asked coyly as she struck a pose; putting her arms behind her head and showing off her flat stomach, bountiful chest, and long legs. For some reason, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Yūji. His body was slender yet muscular, his posture was always straight, his shoulders were surprisingly broad; there was something about the Vongola heir that she was slowly finding irresistible.

Yuki blushed, trying to look away from Yūji's gaze, "It's been a while...since you've seen me in a swimsuit, Onii-sama..."

"Maintain...focus," Yūji told himself under his breath as he tried hard not to get a hard on. He felt a tug on his pant leg and looked to see Kokoro looking up to him.

"Excuse me," she called, "But are you Onee-chan's boyfriend?"

"Kokoro-chan...!" Kotonoha blushed.

"Well, not really," Yūji denied, "We're just classmates." 'Unfortunately...' He had hoped to confess to Kotonoha properly, soon, but things don't always work out the way we want, now do they? However...if he did decide to start a harem... Oh, great, now he was actually entertaining such an idea. He only had his mother and sister to blame.

"GREETINGS, FUDO!"

Yūji flinched at the sound of the loud greeting, somewhat dreading the source as he slowly turned to see Skaar grinning as he approached the group in a pair of black shorts. Women close by gawked, blushed and whistled as they admired at the Adonis-like figure that strode over to Yūji and his party.

"Must you always be so loud, man?" Yūji asked.

Skaar crossed his arms, looking offended, "You accuse the Prince of Sakaar of being too boisterous?"

"Would you blame if I answered honestly?" he remarked.

"Now, now, there's no need for hostility," Reborn placated as he came between the two, wearing a pair of speedos and a flotation ring. "A pool is supposed to be fun, so let's all have fun."

"Easy for you to say," Yūji muttered.

"Yes, Fudō, let us enjoy the day," Skaar agreed, "I can always beat you up again later!"

"Says you," he challenged, "That last fight got paused cuz of that red, four-armed dude."

Skaar grinned, butting heads with Yūji, "Is that a challenge boy? Because I would gladly fight you here, if you wish!"

"I'm not stupid enough to fight you here," Yūji rebounded, "Especially after all the bullshit I had to go through yesterday!"

Skaar merely smiled, "Very well! Then let us have fun!"

Kat slung an arm around Yūji's shoulders as she pointed, "Hey, Smith, looks like you've got some admirers."

Skaar looked around, seeing some girls gazing at him with hearts in their eyes and blushing hard. Skaar smiled at the girls as he flexed. "Gaze upon the body molded by the arenas of Sakaar!" The lot of them screamed before fainting.

"Wow..." Yūji couldn't believe he just saw that. But it did, and he had a front-row seat.

"Come on, you're not too bad yourself," Kat complimented as she patted his stomach, "Delicious, even~!" She smirked as she started rubbing on his hard abs and was looking pretty hungry.

* * *

><p>Lala let out a shrill cheer as she went down the waterslide before she splashed into the water. She came out of the water, flipping her hair over her head and laughed loudly, "That was fun!" Kokoro and Yumi slid down together and splashed into the water as well before going back to ride the slide once more.<p>

Kat, Yuki, Rei and Ryūji were having a race. In another area of the pool, Reborn was floating on Leon, relaxing.

Rei climbed out of the pool and Mami handed him a towel. "Why isn't Fudō-san swimming?" the blonde ask.

"I don't know. Come to think of it back in Junior High he always skipped PE whenever we had swimming," Rei remarked. "I asked him once and he told me he just didn't feel like swimming, so I left him alone about it since."

Yūji was sitting on the side of the pool, just watching everyone having fun. Kotonoha went to sit down next to him.

"Not going to swim?" she asked.

"Not really in the mood," he answered. "You?"

"I..." she blushed in embarrassment. "I can't swim."

"CANNONBALL!"

Yumi jumped into the water, splashing both Yūji and Kotonoha.

"Hey, be careful!" he cautioned.

"Sorry, Onii-chan," Yumi apologized as she did a backstroke and swam away.

"I envy them," said Kotonoha. "Having fun in the water like that. I only came because Kokoro-chan practically forced me."

"Guess we're both at the mercy of family," Yūji chuckled.

Reika was reclined on a poolside chair with sunglasses on and a tropical fruit drink on a table next to her. She did a stretch and some guys turned to look at her. While she was a mature woman, who already had a teenage son, she was still very attractive.

Kat climbed out of the pool, water trickling down her body as she glared down at the two. "Hey, how come you two aren't having fun?"

"Can't swim..." they chorused, the confession surprising them both as they looked at each other and blushed.

"OK, how and why?" she asked, in an interrogative tone, as in she wouldn't leave them alone until she got answers.

"Fell off a boat when I was 8," Yūji frowned, thinking back to the memory. _'More like my asshole of a brother pushed me off...'_

"I...I was just never good at it," Kotonoha admitted.

"Lame!" scoffed Kat. "If that's all it took then me and my brother wouldn't have dared to go in the water after what our grandpa put is through!"

"What did he do?" Yūji asked.

"Tossed us into a river when we were six and told us to either sink or swim! Our mom wasn't too happy about that but we learned to swim anyway!"

"Your grandfather actually did that?" asked Kotonoha. "Wasn't he afraid you'd drown?"

"Well, he saved us each time it looked like we were in trouble, then tossed us back in once we recovered. It was either learn fast or get tossed into the river again," Kat shrugged. "It was after we learnt how to swim that he upped the training. Made us swim upstream with rocks."

While swimming up rivers wasn't something he would try anytime soon, Yūji had to admit that Kat sounded like she knew what she was talking about and her swimming ability seemed to prove it. His great-grandfather, Katsu, didn't interfere with his life much and only got involved when he had to teach Yūji things that concerned the Family and trained him in his personal martial arts.

"Can...Can you teach me...?" he requested.

Kat blinked, "Huh?"

"I...I wanna learn how to swim, Kat," he repeated as he bowed at her feet. "Please teach me...!"

Kat looked down at Yūji, a guy she'd seen fight with so much strength, begging like a whimpering child to be taught something as mundane as swimming. Still, they were at a pool so it was a convenient place for him to learn how to swim.

"OK, but you will have to do everything I tell you," she said. "You're gonna learn too, Katsura."

"Eh...?! But I..." Kotonoha tried to reply when Yūji took her hand. "Fudō-san..."

"It'll be fine," he promised, "Kat knows what she's doing."

"How can you be sure?" Kotonoha asked. They had only just met recently.

Yūji looked up to Kat with certainty and answered, "I trust her."

Kat blinked. He trusted her? That was a shock. She'd been trying to kill him because of a fake contract but he actually trusted her. Not many people trusted her besides her brother. It felt nice to be trusted by others. Assassins like herself warranted no trust at all.

Mami was on the high board and she leapt off before diving into the pool.

"She's one classy girl," Ryūji remarked as he admired Mami.

"Yeah, she sure is," Rei agreed.

"So, how did you get together with her?" Ryūji asked.

"I was interested, I asked her out on a date, and things just developed from there. However..." Rei sighed as he recalled Yūji's attempts to confess to Kotonoha. "It doesn't work for everybody." A girl had to literally fall into Yūji's lap for him to get a date.

"So, how are you holding up after...you know?" Ryūji asked carefully.

"After finding out I'm half-alien? Stuff makes sense now. I'm a little shocked by the revelation but it explains a whole lot," said Rei. "I just wonder if my dad is out there, in Space."

"Yeah, Space; The final frontier," Ryūji stared up. "You know, since that Lala girl's an alien, maybe she can make us a spaceship so we can fly out there." He then noticed something. "Hey, is that lifeguard using a telescope?"

Zastin had gotten himself a job on Earth. He was a lifeguard. This was a bonus since he was able to watch over Lala from a distance and not be recognized. Then again, wearing his full suit of armor would definitely get him noticed. His vision was guided to see Yūji as he was being guided by another woman along the water. Guess Yūji was more skilled with women than Zastin had first given him credit for. Too bad he didn't really know the nature of the situation.

* * *

><p>Kat was holding Yūji's hands as he kicked in the water. He had to turn his head from side to side, taking breaths each time he switched sides. This was a time he had to disregard his fear. He was getting sick of it, having to watch others have fun and remain on the sidelines due to his brother's bullying and idiocy. He didn't want to be left alone anymore. If there was anyone outside his family that could toughen him up, it was Kat.<p>

Kat wasn't sure how good of a swimming teacher she could be, but this was her new boss so she should help him out. He needed to learn how to swim. What if he was on a cruise ship which sank and he was in the water and needed to get to some form of land? Or what if someone needed help and he was the only one there to help? Swimming may seem mundane, but it was still an important skill to learn and master. You never know when it would be needed.

"You're not doing bad for your first time," Kat grinned.

Yūji stood upright, shaking his head free of water as his hair drooping as it all came down to his neck. "I just...got tired of being afraid," he answered, trying to catch his breath.

"Next lesson then," she smirked, "Holding your breath."

"Wait, what-" Yūji tried to ask before Kat tackled him and smashed their lips together, submerging beneath the water. The two started sinking, with Kat holding Yūji close as she was probing his mouth with her tongue. His eyes were screwed shut to keep the water from messing up his vision while he was at Kat's mercy. He even felt her playing with his tongue as she wasn't letting go of him anytime soon. He didn't understand why she was doing this, but this wasn't the time to complain since he couldn't do anything about it. It felt like forever before Kat let go and pulled him up, gasping for air as he reached for the edge of the pool, panting as he tried to calm down. "Fuck..."

Kat soon joined him, leaning into the side and grinned, "Not bad, Boss! Now you just have to work on your time!"

Yūji turned his head to face her, still out of it and his eyes were somewhat sore. "Why...?" he asked.

"What can I say? I like you, and when I want something, I go for it full throttle." She wore a cheeky grin.

"Looks like fun."

The two looked up, seeing that the owner of the voice was Tela. She was in a blue bikini, her shades still on and smirking down at them.

"What are you doing here?" Yūji asked.

"Enjoying my break," she answered, "Thought it'd be nice to have a swim. It's good that I'd find you here." She looked to Kat, "Would you mind if I borrowed him for a minute? There's something important we have to discuss."

Kat didn't trust Tela. She was part of a mysterious group which had taken them into custody and questioned them. She and her brother had become wary of any law-enforcement group. They were assassins for hire after all, and not exactly a profession that was smiled upon by those who served and respected the law. "Depends, are you gonna lock me up if I say no?"

Yūji put a hand on Kat's shoulder, "Kat, go with Katsura. She's still waiting for her lessons. Just don't traumatize her."

"But-!"

"If it's important than I have to hear her out," Yūji accepted. "I'll try and be back quick." He climbed out and Tela gave him a towel, drying off as he followed Tela out of the pool.

* * *

><p>Tela had led Yūji out to the roof of the building. He didn't like where this was going so he had to keep his guard up.<p>

"You're not gonna confess to me, are ya?" Yūji joked, "This ain't some anime."

Tela turned and told him, "We've been asked by the King of Deviluke to bring his daughter back home."

Yūji blinked, "Lala's dad? You spoke with him?"

"That's right, and he told us to bring her back today," she confirmed.

Yūji crossed his arms, "Well, Lala doesn't want to go home and Zastin approved of our engagement as well."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fudō," Tela apologized, "But you either have to cooperate or we will need to use force against you.

"Force, huh?" Yūji grinned, "Well, this might be my third fight with a woman, but I won't have any problem with it. A fight is a fight regardless of gender and I need as much experience as possible!"

"Will you really go up against the entirety of Stormwatch, Mr. Fudō?" she questioned.

"If Lala wants to go back then I can't stop her, but I refuse to let anyone control her or me! Nobody controls anyone, and I'll prove it to you with my Dying Will!" Yūji promised as he was ready to fight.

"And I'll help him." Tela turned to see Rei standing behind her. He'd seen them leave and followed.

"Rei!" Yūji called.

"Saw you leave with her; didn't want anything to happen to you," Rei explained. This was, after all, the woman who'd been in charge of his capture before. "And it's Lala-san's choice to be on Earth. You can't make her leave if she doesn't want to leave."

"I'm warning you now," Tela spoke softly, "You either cooperate, or this gets violent. And I'd really prefer this doesn't get violent."

"Rei, you already got in trouble before. I'm not gonna let you get put away again," Yūji said before looking to Tela, "And as for you, I'm keeping my promise to Lala and she's staying here. And if you don't like it..." he trailed as he dashed forward and readied his attack, "Then you're gonna have to break me! _**Shigan!**_" Tela smacked Yūji's arm away to the left before it made contact. Using momentum, the heir swung around to try a back fist strike.

Tela caught Yūji's arm and flipped him over onto his back. "I really don't want to do this."

Yūji turned over and got onto his feet, shaking the dizzies out of his head. "I'm not giving up until I convince you..."

"It's not me you have to convince. It's Lala's father," Tela corrected.

"Then why didn't he come down here himself!?" Yūji demanded. "If he feels so strongly about Lala going home, he should've come down here in person! Doesn't he care about what Lala thinks; how she feels?!" There was too much he didn't understand. It's to be expected, given the fact that he was cared for by his parents. He was lucky to have his mother and father, even his great-grandparents to support him while he grew up.

"He needs to do what he thinks is best for his planet. For the Galaxy," she explained, "That's the responsibility of the being a Leader and a King. If you can't understand that, I fear for the future of the Vongola."

Rei flinched. Tela was making some good points. A king and leader was responsible to make the hard choices and at times they would need to harden their hearts for the good of everybody. Still, those under the leader's banner should also be given a choice.

Tela's words hit Yūji close to home. He too had been bred to be a leader, but he always thought differently. He'd been too focused on his immediate family, worrying about those closest to him. He had failed to see the big picture and now Lala was paying the price.

"Dammit..." Yūji growled. He reared his head up, surprising Rei and Tela as he slammed his head face-first into the roof. "Dammit...dammit...dammit...dammit!" he chanted as he repeatedly slammed his face into the floor. The constant blows were even cracking the surface with little to no signs of blood from Yūji's forehead.

"Hey, stop that...!" Tela tried to say. What the hell was wrong with this kid?

"Here we go again," Rei sighed.

"What is he doing?" she demanded.

"Yūji-san has a habit of inflicting harm on himself whenever he's frustrated or berates himself on a mistake," Rei explained. "I think it's his way of disciplining himself, but..." He decided enough was enough and decided to speak up, "Hey, Yūji-san, are you done yet!?"

"Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck!" Yūji chanted as he kept hitting himself into the floor.

"OK, that's enough!" Tela snapped as she pulled Yūji up. "Would you stop doing that?! That's dangerous!"

"And why the fuck do you care!?" Yūji snapped, "You're just here doing your job, aren't you!?"

"Of course I'm doing my job! My job is to keep this idiotic mud ball inhabited by psychotic apes spinning," she retorted, "That's my job!"

"Hey, come on," Rei called as he tried to relax the two, "Let's not fight over this...!"

"Hello!" Alan greeted, appearing out of the stairwell door to the roof and surprising the boys.

"Smith-sensei...?!" Rei jumped.

"What the... What are you doing here!?" Yūji asked.

"To be blunt, I'm here because of my daughter," Alan answered.

Tela all-business persona shifted to that of a bubbly and smiling girl as she greeted the teacher, "Hi, Daddy!"

Yūji and Rei's eyes were as wide as plates as they looked at each other, looking to Tela and then turning to Alan, hoping for some kind of explanation. "DADDY?!"

"I was surprised too," Reborn admitted as he came outside to join the group, fully dressed in his trademark suit.

"Reborn!" Yūji identified.

"Reborn-san," Rei greeted.

"Alan here has a lot of kids and Tela is just one of them," Reborn added before addressing his student. "Oh, you should also know that that's not her true form, Yūji."

This puzzled the heir as he asked, "What do you mean, Reborn?"

Tela smirked, "Did you think Lala and some of the people around you were the only ones who are aliens?" Tela's image started to shimmer before changing into what was her true appearance. Her once-fair skin now had a teal tone to it, her violet eyes being the same, and she wore a black and white kind of body suit that fit her form tightly but comfortably, accentuating her breasts that matched Lala in size. The one thing that Yuji also noticed was that she had waves of fin-like appendages on her head instead of hair.

Yūji was silent and tried hard not to blush before the girl's true beauty.

"Wow," Rei blinked.

"And your name's an anagram," Yūji realized. It was an anagram for the word 'teal'.

"I'm an Asari," Tela identified.

The boys looked at each other before looking back to Tela as they asked, "What's an Asari?"

"An alien, duh," she sighed.

"Well excuse us for being ignorant of the rest of the fucking Universe," Yūji retorted, "It ain't like there's a universal exchange student program in high school, goddammit!"

"Yūji-san, there's no need to be so hostile," Rei placated.

Yūji knew, but he couldn't help himself and started ranting, "What am I supposed to do, Rei?! Huh? I can't do shit since Lala's dad wants to fucking take her back and obviously doesn't give a fuck about what she wants! And I promised she could stay! Now what am I gonna say? 'Hey, Lala, your dad wants you to go home and I can't do shit because he's gotta do his fucking job and make sure the Universe doesn't fucking rape itself behind his back!'"

"Let me deal with Gid," Alan placated, "The guy was a pain in my ass when I was your age."

Yūji was taken aback by his teacher's generous offer, but puzzled as well. He knew Lala's father? Whatever... He wasn't in the mood to kill his brain cells contemplating it and he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Thank you...sensei," he accepted.

Alan simply smiled and patted Yūji's shoulder, "Don't worry kid, I know exactly what you're going through."

"So what now?" Rei asked.

"Beats me," Yūji shrugged. He glanced at Tela before trying to tear his eyes away from her. She was good looking in that human disguise of hers, but for some reason she was even more beautiful in her natural form.

"Yūji-san, you're bleeding," Rei informed.

It was true as blood was dripping down his forehead, some skin scraped off from the repeated battering he gave himself.

"Is your head OK? Let me have a look at it," Tela offered as she kneeled beside him.

"S-sure..." he allowed. He was trying not to blush, doing his best to stay cool around her. He didn't understand why he had become so nervous all of a sudden.

"Don't be nervous," she smiled, "I'm a trained battlefield medic."

'I don't think he's nervous about the injury,' Rei mused, figuring that Yūji was trying not to focus on her beauty, though slowly failing as he noted his reddening cheeks.

"And if you try anything I'll put you through a wall," Tela warned.

"Wh-What are you talking about...?!" Yūji sputtered as he jumped to his feet, tripping over himself as he fell back, unconscious.

"Yūji-san!" Rei worried as he tried to help him up.

"Yūji's still got a long way to go before becoming a Boss," Reborn sighed. Blood started pooling around his head slowly. "Uh-oh."

Tela let out a sigh. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, the staff at the pool had a first aid kid to tend to Yūji's injuries. The heir of the Vongola now sported bandages wrapped around his head.<p>

It was time for lunch and the group all sat at tables and chairs set up conveniently at the food court near the pool for meals. Each circular table had four chairs around them. Yūji ended up sitting with Lala, Kotonoha and Kokoro. Rei sat another table with his mother and Mami. At another table sat Yuki, Yumi, Kat and Ryūji. Reborn was with the four, legs crossed as he sat on the table.

"I brought some lunch from home," said Kotonoha as she put a picnic basket on the table.

"Thanks, Katsura," Yūji tried to smile, holding a side of his head.

"Are you sure you're alright, Yūji?" Lala asked. "What happened anyway?"

"I fell," he half-lied, "Nothing too serious."

"Yes, he fell over, and over, and over, and over," called Rei from the neighboring table. "It happens all the time."

"Bite me, Sunshine," he retorted.

"Would you like a club sandwich?" Kotonoha offered.

"I would, thanks," Yūji smiled.

"LAMBO-SAN HAS ARRIVED!" Lambo cried as he leapt out from the potted bushes in green trunks. He looked to Reborn and pointed, "REBORN, YOU BASTARD! YOU LEFT ME TO HAVE FUN AT THE POOL!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Reborn nonchalantly as he sipped his drink.

"Lambo-kun!" Lala beamed as she picked him up.

"And where have you been?" Yūji asked.

"I was home, taking a nap when Mama told me everyone was gone," Lambo explained.

Yūji blinked, "Mama? Who's 'Mama'?"

"The Mama with red hair," Lambo described, referring to Aki.

"Aw, that's so cute," Lala gushed.

"Yeah, cute," Yūji glowered.

"Hey all, room for three more?" Alan called as Skaar and Tela joined the group, with Tela back in her holographic disguise.

"Smith-sensei!" Lala beamed, "What are you doing here?"

"Having fun, just like everyone else," the teacher smiled.

"And who's this?" Lala asked, referring to Tela.

"Tela Smith," she introduced with a smile, "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Deviluke. Daddy's told me about you."

Kat cocked a brow at that, "Daddy?"

"My father, Alan Smith," Tela identified as she gestured to Alan.

"He's your father?!" the Hasuma siblings gaped.

Rei and Yūji knew, learning of their relationship not too long ago. While the matter with Lala's father would be settled by Alan, much to Yūji's comfort and gratitude toward his teacher, he was still wary of the Asari. She was stronger than him, more experienced in extraterrestrial matters, and more than likely more intelligent than him. Honestly, he didn't have a problem with any of that. But he couldn't understand what she was thinking. Then again, he couldn't understand how girls think anyway.

Alan kissed Lala's hand, "You're as lovely as ever, Princess."

"Aw, shucks," Lala blushed, "Thanks!"

The gesture made Yūji frown a bit, but what bugged him more was what Alan said. 'Lovely as ever'? Did he really know Lala?

Alan then turned and smiled, "And Golden Darkness, or should I call you "Yami-chan"?"

Yūji blinked and turned to see Yami standing beside him, in a black one-piece swimsuit. "Oh, Yami, what are you doing here?"

"You're my target," Yami reminded, "So I'm observing you."

"Right..."

"I don't believe I know you though," Yami said as she regarded Alan.

"Alan Smith," he introduced, "A pleasure to meet such a cute girl."

"I'm sure," she glared slightly. She could understand why, but there was something...oddly familiar about this man.

"I promise, I'm not being ecchi," Alan promised.

"If you say so," she accepted. This man seemed to be familiar with her, but she'd never seen him in her life.

"Though, you look cute in that swimsuit," Alan grinned.

"Well, he's not wrong there," Yūji agreed.

Yami frowned as she morphed her hair into a pair of hammers, "Should I crush you both...?"

"We're complimenting you," Yūji panicked, "Complementing! You look good in the suit, that's all...!"

"I love the Multiverse," Alan laughed, "She still finds ways to surprise me!"

Yūji was trying to listen closely to Alan's words. Multiverse? Does that mean that Alan is really who he claims to be? Was he really from another universe, if such a thing was actually possible?

Alan draped his arm around Yūji's shoulder. "All things are possible, Yūji. That's what makes living so great."

Yūji blinked. Was Alan reading his mind just now?

"Now come on, you got a bunch of cute girls in bikinis over here and you're just gonna talk to an old man like me?"

"...You confuse me sometimes, Sensei," Yūji said.

"Oh, I'll make sense one day," Alan smiled.

* * *

><p>By evening, the group had to leave. As much fun as it was, they really couldn't stay any longer and it was getting really dark.<p>

Yūji stretched and let out a yawn. "Feeling sleepy?" Rei questioned.

"Well, we did have a lot of fun and exercise," Yūji grinned.

"You had fun with Katsura-san and Lala-san," Rei remarked.

"That much is true," Yūji nodded.

"You know, our lives have sure turned more complicated this year," Rei remarked as he looked to the sky.

"It has," Yūji agreed, "Doesn't mean things are bad though. We're doing pretty well."

"Say, about Lala-san and Katsura-san, have your feelings for the latter changed?"

"Talking about my love life? What about you? How are you dealing with being half-alien?"

"Mama gave me this," said Rei, holding up his hand so Yūji could see a ring on his finger. "It's something my father left for her. It's supposed to prevent me from changing by accident if I ever get emotionally unstable."

"That seems pretty convenient. Why didn't you wear it before?"

"Because there weren't any signs of me taking after my father until I actually changed," Rei clarified.

Yūji sighed, "Well, I still have a crush on Katsura. Lala sure likes her too, so I'll try and get to know her better. Plus, I wanna think this little trip got us to know a little more about each other."

"And your swimming problem? I saw you and Kat-san were having a bit too much fun with that," Rei said, grinning.

Yūji gawked, realizing what Rei was talking about, and blushed hard and pointed at him, "You didn't see shit! Got it?! She was helping me, that's all...!"

"You can have your secrets," Rei said, as if not interested. "Let's just hope you can handle all the female attention as it multiplies."

Yūji scoffed, his blush still prominent, "I'm Yūji-Fucking-Fudō! I can handle anything...!"

"YUJI!" Lala glomped Yūji from behind. "Today was so much fun! Let do something fun next weekend, OK?" The way she was holding him, her breasts were pressing against his back, rubbing up and down.

"OK...sure," Yūji nodded a little shakily.

"How about you watch a movie, and bring Kat-san and Katsura-san," Rei suggested.

"That sounds like fun!" Lala agreed.

Yūji glared at his 'brother', guessing what he was trying to do as Rei just winked at him with a grin. Even though Rei was normally well-mannered and calm, there were times he'd show somewhat of a devious streak.

"Rei," Reika spoke to her son, "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow. Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Mama," Rei said to his mother and he hugged her. "I'm going to miss you, though."

"I'll be back for summer vacation. We can catch up, and maybe go on a trip, just the two of us."

"Can we bring Mami-san?"

"Yes, we can bring her too."

* * *

><p>The day had been fun and interesting for Yūji to say the least. Kat, while giving him and Kotonoha swimming lessons had been quite forward. She wasn't even trying to be subtle. The kiss was something he could never forget.<p>

"So, how was your day?" Yūsei asked as their family had dinner.

Lala answered, "Oh, we had an amazing time at the pool!"

"It was...eventful," his son added.

"I'll say," Rei smirked. The Hikari(s), along with Mami, had been invited to dinner and it wasn't in them to decline. After Rei and Yūji had become friends, Reika and Aki got along rather smoothly. Rei had been watching Yūji for most of the trip and it entertained him to see Yūji go through the motions of life, now with the attention of several girls focused on him. It was like watching a real-life anime. He only wondered now how much his "brother's" harem would continue to grow.

The Hasuma siblings had come along, on Lala's request. They were sitting together, with Kat sitting next to Yūji on his left while Lala was on his right. She made it her mission to mess with her new boss as much as she could until he finally cracked. She wanted to have as much fun as possible and she was very determined.

Reborn was over at another table, having his meal, as he enjoyed having dinner whenever Yūji had guests. He may have been a baby-sized Hitman, but he was still a gentleman. As for Lambo, he was set in a high chair with his dinner and a juice box of grape juice.

It was times like this that Yūji felt at peace with himself and the world. While his life had become even weirder than it already was, dining with his family and friends was a privilege he took to heart and made sure he enjoyed it to the fullest.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, finally got this done. Not sure if I need to explain anything here, unless there's any questions after reading this. But anyway...ANDERSON! Hell yeah! Anyway, Father Anderson and Gildarts belong to their respective series. Just using them for this story (whenever they are needed). Looks like Yūji's got another girl interested in him. Not much of a surprise, considering the 'genre', but whatever.<strong>


	10. I-Pin

Target 10: **I-Pin!**

The posse, consisting of Yūji, Lala, Kat, Ryūji, Rei and Mami were out after school, spending time together as they enjoyed the peace of Neo Domino. It was always a lively place as pedestrians always crossed the street, cars going by, and all kinds of noises sounding off.

"Shit, class is always so boring," Kat groaned.

"Especially when the material's so simple," Yūji agreed.

"And most of the teachers are such pervs! They just keep ogling us girls when they think we're not looking! They think we don't notice. I mean, I think they made us wear these short skirts so they could stare at us legs and hope a breeze blows to flip our skirts!"

"Not gonna lie, the staff could use some work," Yūji agreed. "Gotta admit though, you do have nice legs, Kat. Lala too."

"Sounds like somebody's got a leg fetish," Kat teased.

"Yeah, laugh it up..."

Lala asked, "What's a fetish?"

"You don't need to know that, Lala-san," Rei dismissed.

"Why don't we eat something before going home?" Mami suggested, holding her empty stomach and feeling it growl.

"Chinese!" Yūji and Kat chorused, blinking as they looked at each other.

"That was weird," Yūji blinked.

Kat looked at him suspiciously, "Are...you reading my mind?"

"Are you reading mine?" Yūji returned.

Rei chuckled and whispered to Ryūji, "I guess they have more in common than they thought, huh?"

Ryūji rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's just find a restaurant and go."

"Hey, Yūji-san, have you thought of taking Katsura-san on a date?" Rei asked.

"Oh, a date? That'll be fun!" Lala beamed. "Where will you be taking Kotonoha?"

"Well, I'm still thinking," Yūji sighed. "Plus I have to ask her out first."

Rei checked his smart phone for movie listings and times and said, "Well, the movie 'Highschool Days of the Dead' is playing in all the theatres. Maybe you should take her to see it."

"Oh, a horror movie! Nice!" Kat grinned in approval. "Hey, did you guys know, that a horror movie can get a girl as hot and horny as a porno would?"

Yūji could only stare at Kat in disbelief. "Seriously...?"

"It's just a rumor," Ryūji added with a dismissive wave, "But studies do say a woman's hormones do act up the same way when they're either scared or aroused."

"That sounds really interesting!" Lala beamed, "You should take Kotonoha to the movies, Yūji!"

"Look at how your fiancé is so liberal," Kat teased as she head-locked Yūji, putting his head against her breast. "She should think about putting you on a tighter leash, no?"

"Hm? But Yūji likes Kotonoha, and I like Kotonoha," Lala explained, "And Yūji-Mama (Aki) said that liking a lot of girls is fine, so why not have Yūji be friends with Kotonoha?"

"...Wow," Ryūji sweatdropped, "Such backwards logic..."

"Yup, this is who I'm engaged to," Yūji commented. To say that Lala was liberal would more than likely be an understatement. But he didn't hold it against her. She was just naive to Earthen customs.

"Found a place," Rei called as he and Mami were about to enter, pausing as someone else exited.

The sight caught everyone off guard as the exiter was a small child with an egg-shaped head, closed eyes and a black braid, dressed in a red Chinese shirt and black pants.

"Oh, excuse us," Mami apologized.

The child looked around, seemingly frowning as 'he' felt surrounded by the teens.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Lala beamed.

"That's a girl," said Ryūji.

"EH!?"

"How can you tell?" Yūji's eyes were wide as he examined the child.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ryūji remarked.

"I don't see it," said Rei.

"When you look up information like me you need to be pretty observant," Ryūji stated.

Yūji kneeled down to meet the girl and asked, "Hey, are you lost?" She just glared at him, making Yūji recoiled a little, before she turned tail and left. "Was it something I said...?"

"Maybe you're losing your touch with kids," Kat remarked. "Meh, don't worry about it. Now let's go eat!"

As the group entered, the little girl with the egg-shaped head watched them go and her brows furrowed.

"So, what are we having?" asked Rei. "Because the fried rice and dumplings looks yummy." They were seated at a table, with menus.

The door opened and a greeter greeted, "Welcome!" It was Golden Darkness who'd entered.

"Oh, crap..." Yūji gulped as he noticed her. It was like the blonde assassin was able to tail him no matter the time or day.

Lala also took notice of the Golden Darkness and greeted, "Yami-chan!"

"Oh, Goldilocks," Kat regarded.

"What brings you here, Miss Darkness?" Ryūji greeted.

"Ran out of money for Taiyaki," Yami frowned a little. "Since I'm hungry, I wanted to find someplace close, which brought me here..." She then regarded Yūji, "And I see you're here as well, Fudō Yūji."

"Pretty much," Yūji nodded.

"Well, know that your death will come-" She was cut off from the rumbling of her stomach, which the group heard, making Yami blush.

Yūji blinked and asked, "Hungry?" Yami could no longer hide it and nodded, her hair shielding her eyes. Then it dawned on Yūji as he began to think, _'That's the key! Food! If I offer to feed Yami, then I may be able to reduce the tension between us...! Genius!'_ He outstretched a hand to Yami and offered, "Let me pay for you."

This caught Yami's attention and asked, "What?"

"Let me pay for your meal, Yami," Yūji offered with a small smile on his face.

Lala smiled, seeing that Yūji was offering to let Yami eat with them. She was quite fond of the blonde assassin and was hoping to spend some time with her.

Kat smirked, seeing that Yūji was showing interest in Yami. Still, she had to be cautious. Yami was still an assassin, and since Yūji was her boss now Kat had to be careful. The same went for Ryūji.

Rei was especially intrigued. It seems that spending so much time with girls like Lala was really helping Yūji open up to others compared to his previous shyness in the past.

Yami stared at Yūji, trying to decide when she finally spoke up, "Will there be Taiyaki?"

"I could ask," Yūji suggested, "And if they don't have, then I'll just make the Taiyaki myself."

"I promise not to kill you so long as there's Taiyaki," Yami finally spoke as she had accepted the heir's offer.

'_Yeah, no pressure or anything,'_ Yūji deadpanned.

* * *

><p>'<em>THANK THE GODS!'<em> Yūji was rejoicing in his mind as the restaurant had a one-time-only special on taiyaki. He watched as Yami sat quietly as she had a plate full of Taiyaki. The assassin might as well have taken a bite out of Yūji's wallet, but earning Yami's peace was worth it.

"Guess the way to her heart is through her stomach," Kat whispered as she sat on Yūji's right, while Lala sat on his left.

"Yeah, I'm one lucky fucker," Yūji sighed.

"Wow, you really like Taiyaki," Lala admired.

Yami stopped chewing and gulped, replying to the princess, "Yes. It's a very interesting pastry."

"Surely that's not all you eat, is it?" Ryūji suspected. How can anyone live off of just Taiyaki?

"What are you implying, Hasuma Ryūji?" Yami demanded.

"Surely you would need more nutritional meals," Ryūji reasoned.

"I don't need to eat much," she stated.

* * *

><p>The following day, Yūji decided to put his plan into motion. He just hoped he could do this without messing up or scaring the poor shy girl away. It was the end of the school day and Kotonoha was exiting the student council room.<p>

'_OK, here goes something,'_ Yūji thought as he readied himself.

Yūji walked up to Kotonoha and the girl blushed as she looked at him. She was reminded of the day they spent at the pool, and how amazing his body was. It was like looking at a beautiful sculpture made by the hands of gods. Her face flushed even further as some indecent thoughts came to the fore.

"Katsura-san," Yūji spoke.

"Hai?" Kotonoha squeaked. _'Did I...just squeak?'_

"I have a couple of tickets for the 'High School Days of the Dead' movie. I was wondering if you'd like to watch it with me," Yūji requested.

'_Fudō-kun is asking me out! He's asking me out! What do I say? What do I do!?'_ Kotonoha asked, "But what about Lala-san?"

"She's busy with something and I doubt she'd enjoy this sort of movie," said Yūji.

"Well, I do like a good horror movie, once in a while," she admitted as she rubbed her hands together.

"Well, would you like to-"

"YES!" she exclaimed and she blushed once she realized how loud it sounded. "I mean, I would love to," she amended.

Yūji nodded, trying to contain his excitement by giving a faint smile, "Alright then. If you'd like, I could come and pick you up at your house for an early viewing tomorrow. I'm sure you'd like some time to prepare."

"Oh, yes...! That sounds wonderful," Kotonoha nodded quickly. She took out a piece of paper and did scribbling before she handed it to him. "Here, my address...! I'll be waiting for you!" She did a quick bow and turned tail before running.

"I take it things went well?"

Yūji turned to see his home tutor smiling at him. He responded with a thumb's up, "Yes, they did."

"Good," Reborn smirked. "Then you'd better get ready for tomorrow."

"Right," Yūji nodded as he decided to leave, with Reborn hopping onto his shoulder. "I'll have to set up the plans tonight..."

* * *

><p>"You've gotta be kidding me," Yūji deadpanned. It never occurred to Yūji that Kotonoha had been living in the same building as him the entire time, her home being on the 4th floor of the Tops building. He decided to dress in black this time, full jean clothing including pants and a jacket, along with an orange shirt with a black stencil of the Vongola emblem on it. "Yeah, this shows how slow I am when it comes to realizing shit," he muttered, berating himself before ringing the doorbell.<p>

"_Who is it?"_ Yūji hears a voice over the intercom.

He blinked and responded, "Um, Fudō Yūji! I'm here to see Katsura-san..."

"_Are you Onee-chan's boyfriend?"_ the girl asked. Yūji blushed at being called that but recomposed himself.

"Kokoro-chan, you know me. We met at the pool, remember?"

"_Oh... Spike-oniichan!"_ she realized.

He hears another voice, _"Kokoro-chan, please, let me answer the door!"_

"_OK, Onee-chan!"_ Kokoro beamed.

Kotonoha opened the door and greets him, "Kon'nichiwa, Fudō-san. Sorry about my little sister. She's just very energetic."

"It's no problem," he smiled. "So, uh, are you ready for our...date?" It felt weird calling it that. He'd been trying to get close to her but never got the nerve. What had changed? Then he realized that things had changed dramatically since a certain alien girl entered his life. Maybe he had her to thank for this. He noted her attire, a long pink skirt and denim jean jacket over a white sweater. "You look good, by the way."

"Thank you..." She blushed and turned, trying to hide her reddening face from him. "I'll get my bag...!"

She left when Kokoro showed her face at the door. "So, this is your first date with Onee-chan?"

"Well, let's just say I had the backbone to ask your sister out before," Yūji sighed.

Kokoro blinked, "What changed?"

"I had some help," he smiled.

* * *

><p>The couple had gotten their seats, sitting in the middle of the theater as they had a perfect view of the carnage that was going on. While girls watching the movie would cringe and cling onto their respective dates when something horrifying would happen on screen, Kotonoha was casually munching on popcorn, her eyes glued to the movie screen. She didn't look even the least bit frightened.<p>

"Yeah, don't see how high schoolers could get outta this," Yūji muttered. There were limited supplies available to the students (actors) and at least one would be victim to the hordes of the undead.

"I think the beauty of the zombie apocalypse genre is finding a sliver of hope in a world that has lost all hope," said Kotonoha.

"Sure wouldn't wanna get caught in that madness," Yūji cringed. He then snickered, "You and I are like the only chill people in here. Check out all the chickens shaking in their seats."

"Well, the movie is quite realistic, and these movies are meant to scare people," said Kotonoha.

"How come you ain't scared?" asked Yūji.

"It's fascinating, plus I'm aware it's only fiction," said Kotonoha.

"Mind over matter," Yūji figured. "You're good."

"Learned it from a book I read," she told him.

"Not a fan of horror flicks, to be honest, but seeing stuff like this once in a while has its perks," Yūji mused.

"How so?"

Yūji looked to Kotonoha, his eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness of the theatre, and smiled, "For one thing, I'm watching it with you."

Kotonoha blushed and turned away from Yūji's gaze. There was a small smile on her face suggesting she was happy to be watching the movie with him.

* * *

><p>The day continued with lunch and checking out the department stores. Yūji helped Kotonoha with picking out clothes even enjoyed a small show of Kotonoha trying out different outfits. Kotonoha felt rather embarrassed, but she enjoyed it since Yūji was helping her. Risa had suggested that she needed to update her wardrobe a little.<p>

* * *

><p>The couple soon found themselves in Neo Domino Park, taking a break from all the walking they've done and having a seat on a bench.<p>

"We'll take a break here," Yūji said as Kotonoha sat next to him. "I'm sure this isn't how you expected to spend your day..."

"It's different," Kotonoha smiled. "It's a good change, and I'm glad I was able to spend the day with you, Fudō-san."

"Well, I'm glad too," smiled Yūji. He then spotted an ice cream vendor and offered, "Hey, how about I buy you a cone?"

"That'd be nice," said Kotonoha. "A strawberry ice cream cone for me."

Yūji nodded and went to buy the ice cream cones. When he returned to the bench, he saw Kotonoha being harassed by a trio of thugs who were wearing open Gakuran (black school jackets) and matching pants. One had a blonde Mohawk, the second wore a black bandanna decorated with skulls, and the third had short hair with a goatee.

"Come on, babe. You can have real fun with us," Mohawk said.

"We're nice guys. You'll see," added Bandanna.

"Yeah, we'll treat you real nice," finished Goatee as his eyes wandered to her breasts. She may not be wearing anything provocative but they knew she was stacked.

"Please, go away," she requested meekly.

"Hey, I think she wants to come with us," grinned Mohawk and he grabbed Kotonoha's wrist to force her to come with them. He started choking as an arm was instantly around his neck, with Yūji gripping tightly as the look in his eyes had turned dark and menacing.

"Fudō-san!" Kotonoha gasped.

"You will all leave, or you will be hurt," Yūji promised. "_Very_ hurt..."

"Hey, let him go!" threatened Bandanna as he took out a switchblade as Goatee slipped on a pair of brass knuckles. Goatee took a swing at Yūji from behind, only to strike Mohawk in the back of the head as Yūji vanished.

"OW! The fuck, man?!" Mohawk cried.

"He was right there!" Bandana swore. He heard a noise and looked down, gaping in terror as Yūji had been crouching before him.

_**"****Kaze no Mai..."**_ Yūji growled before shooting upward and crashing his fist into Bandana's jaw, breaking it as the two went skyward, with Yuji spinning as Bandana's body went lifeless. _**"Shōryūken {**__**風の舞**__**: **__**風の舞**__**(Dance of Wind: Rising Dragon Fist)}!"**_ He went crashing onto the ground with a loud thud. His jaw was broken and blood pooled from his mouth as he lay on the ground unconscious.

Kotonoha could only watch Yūji's display of speed and power. She had never seen anyone perform such techniques and Yūji was fighting with little effort.

"Oh, fuck this! I'm outta here," Goatee cried as he started running before he stopped dead in his tracks, holding his neck as if something was choking him. "What the...!?"

Yūji and Kotonoha were also puzzled before he spotted the child from the other day in front of Goatee. "It's that kid..."

The child jumped and performed a spinning back kick, effectively knocking out Goatee in the face as flew back and landed on his back unconscious. She then performed a bow, putting her fist against her palm.

"Thanks for the help," Yūji greeted as he returned her bow. "I didn't plan on being so brutal; guess I got a little carried away."

She looked at him before taking out a photo, examining it before she pointed and started screaming in Chinese.

"Hm...and I officially need to take some language classes," Yūji deadpanned.

Kotonoha translated, "I think she's challenging you."

Yuji looked to Kotonoha, "What?"

Kotonoha explained, "I studied up on Mandarin. Let's see...I challenge you to a fight to kill? Oh, fight to the death. I will kill you dead with a lot of punching and kicking..." She blinked in confusion.

"'_Yesterday, I didn't realize you were my target, since I was running so fast. But today I will kill you.'_ That's what she really said," Reborn stated.

"Reborn...!" Yūji gaped as he spotted his home tutor sitting on the bench. "Have you been spying on us?!"

"Don't be silly," Reborn denied, "I'm not so shallow as to follow an idiot like you."

The little girl screamed and launched herself at Yūji, wrapping her legs around Yūji's neck as she landed and began furiously punching his face.

"Ow...! Hey...get off!" Yūji demanded. He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tossed her over his shoulder as she flipped and landed. She then bounced and launched herself in a flying headbutt, slamming into his groin. "Aw...low blow..." he groaned. He would have put up his Tekkai if that was gonna happen.

She then took out a Chinese Pork-Bun and took a bite of it, going into a kata before thrusting her palm out as Yūji immediately felt his neck being choked.

"Fudō-san!" Kotonoha gasped.

"Dammit...! What is this?!" Yūji groaned as he grasped his neck. His eyes widened as he recalled Goatee's defeat. "It's that technique...!"

"Can't be helped," Reborn sighed as Leon turned into his gun form, with Reborn aiming and firing a round through the air between Yūji and the girl.

"Shit...!" Yūji panted as he was able to breathe again, stopping as he caught a scent floating around him. "Is that...garlic?"

"I broke the vapor surrounding you with my bullet," Reborn explained, "That's the secret to her technique. _**Gyoza-ken {**__**ギョーザ拳**__**(Dumpling Fist)}**_. I-Pin condenses the smell of the bun, using kempo, and sends it to the opponent's nose, directly numbing their brain. Once the brain is numb, she can control the target's body functions with her kempo."

"Damn, she's pretty dangerous," Yūji admitted while coughing. "Smells really strong too...!"

"Hey, I-Pin," Reborn called, "Are you sure Yūji here is your target?" She took out her photo and handed it to Reborn, the hitman nodding, "As I thought... This isn't Yūji." This made I-Pin gasp.

"Lemme see," Yūji said as he took the photo as Kotonoha looked with him, the two blanching. It was a guy with a huge head and cigar, in a Hawaiian shirt and narrow eyes. "THIS LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME!"

"Oh...my," Kotonoha blanched. How could anyone mistake this for Yūji?

"I-Pin is extremely near-sighted," Reborn answered.

I-Pin frowned as she started shaking, sweating profusely as nine dots appeared on her forehead.

"What now?" Yūji frowned.

"That's the countdown for the Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion," Reborn stated.

"What is that?" Kotonoha asked shakily.

"I-Pin has extreme shyness so when her embarrassment reaches its peak; the countdown appears on her forehead," Reborn explained, "The number of pins decreases over time. And once it reaches 1 pin, the dumpling gas is released from all the body's pores at once, causing a massive explosion. It has enough destructive force to make a pretty big crater."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Yūji groaned as he dashed over and grabbed I-Pin, shouting _**"Ganbari!"**_ as he started jumping on air and gaining altitude.

"Fudō-san!" Kotonoha cried.

"Gotta get higher," Yūji muttered as he continued jumping. "Sorry about this, I-Pin...!" He reared his arm back and tossed her up higher with all his might, coming back down to Earth as he called out, **_"Kamisori!"_** as he started zigzagging until he hit the ground and rolled.

***BOOOM!***

* * *

><p>Yūji walked Kotonoha back to her apartment. "Sorry about what happened," he apologized. She shook her head.<p>

"There's no need to apologize. You saved me," she said, smiling. She then kissed his cheek, with Yūji blushing and turning red. She blushed and then quickly said, "Goodnight!" before retreating back into the apartment, slamming the door shut.

"All things considered, that went well," Yūji grinned as he made his way to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Aki observed as her son returned home with a smile on his face. "Tadaima!" he greeted.<p>

"Okaeri, Yūji. You look happy," Aki smiled knowingly.

Yūji nodded, "I feel real good about my life right now."

"Did Yūji come home?" Lala asked as she ran out in a pair of tight cut off jeans and a yellow tank top. "Yūji!" She jumped and hugged him. "Come on, tell me how your date with Kotonoha went?" She was curious and excited.

"Let's see... Movie, lunch, shopping; Kotonoha tried on some outfits, had some ice cream, beat down some losers at the park, and I almost got killed by a little girl that can explode," Yūji listed. "All things considered, I'd say I had a good day."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Lala beamed as she grabbed his arm, "Maybe you can date the both of us next time!"

"Wait...!" Yūji tried to object when he was hugged from behind by Yuki.

"It should be _my_ turn... _You_ had your date," she said as he stuck her tongue at Lala.

"Oh, but then there's Kat too," Lala remembered.

"Don't I get a say in this!?" Yūji demanded as he was caught between the girls.

Yūsei had then returned home, taking off his jacket as he caught the excitement in the living room. "What did I miss?"

"Yūji came back from a date and now the girls are trying to decide who should date him next," Aki explained as she hugged Yūsei. "Oh, Yūsei, our little boy is growing up so fast!" She then frowned slightly and whispered, "Do you think it has to do with...that?"

"When he's ready," Yūsei told her. She couldn't do anything but nod. Though, it felt wrong for both of them, as they were basically keeping secrets from their children.

* * *

><p>"The idiot? He's doing fine," Reborn answered through the phone. "He's getting better. His Guardians? Yeah, he's got four so far. He's becoming pretty popular with the girls too." He nodded, "Yup, from another planet. Could be a new opportunity, don't you think? That? Nah, I don't think he suspects anything. He'll learn the truth when he's ready. OK, I'll stay with him. It's part of my job, after all. Till next time then, Katsu." Reborn hung up and sighed, "Yūji really is dense if he hasn't figured it out yet. Maybe he's just a late bloomer."<p>

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted. "It's been a while since we've visited the 411 Corner. Today, we'll be reviewing the introduction of I-Pin, a Chinese hitman. She may be young, but her expertise in Gyoza-ken is top notch due to her training. Her weakness is her extreme near-sightedness, and that could easily have her mistake her target for someone else. Well, she still has a long way to go, so there's room for improvement. Till next time then."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, so here's chapter 10 after some complications. I decided to work on some more characters from both mangas before getting down to the nitty-gritty. But I hope this proves to be at least entertaining for readers. Till next time then.<strong>


	11. Stupid Typhoon & Summer Trip

It was the start of Summer Vacation, with Lala and Kat packing in Yūji's room while he sat on his bed and watched.

"Still don't see the point of you two packing in my room," Yūji commented.

"Oh, lighten up," Kat demanded, "Just look forward to the summer trip! If all goes well, you can see the two of us and the other girls in bikinis!"

"Yeah, swimming!" Lala beamed, "This is gonna be so much fun~! Oh, I forgot something..."  
>Yūji noted the princess going to his closet and was getting suspicious, "Hey, that's my closet."<p>

"Oh, I'm remodeling it into my room," Lala grinned.

Kat blinked, "You can do that?"

Yūji's eye started twitching, figuring that only Lala would come up with some insane idea like that. "Why...?"

"Because I wanna be as close to Yūji as possible!" She entered the closet before winking, "I'll show you when it's complete, so no peeking~!" And she shut the closet door behind her.

"Wow, she _really _likes you," Kat snickered.

Yūji rolled his eyes, trying to ignore Kat's teasing, but he couldn't really blame Lala for anything since she didn't know much about restraint. She was raised differently, that much was certain, so it made sense that she always did things her way.

A knock was then heard at the door and Yuki poked her head in. "We have...a problem..."

* * *

><p>"<em>A huge typhoon is on the rise and heading straight to the east of Japan, reaching the port of Neo Domino first..."<em>

"Dammit, a typhoon huh?" Yūji and the girls were watching the TV, with Yumi chewing on a popsicle.

"And they said it was coming down on us tonight," Yumi sighed.

"DAMN YOU, HEAVENS!" Kat screamed at the ceiling dramatically whilst shaking her fist threateningly.

"If it happens, then the trip will be...cancelled," Yuki frowned.

"No way! I don't like that at all," Lala dismayed. "I was preparing for it and everything!"

"Can't be helped, I guess," Yūji sighed, "Something always goes wrong." It was a definite of Murphy's law.

Lala frowned and declared, "I'll do something about it!" Yūji and the rest of the girls blinked before Lala made her way for the door. "Let's go, Peke!"

"OK," the costume robot obeyed.

"Knowing Lala, she's either gonna invent something or already has something to resolve all our problems, create new ones, or make things worse," Kat said.

"If anything...she may even do something none of us could predict," Yuki suggested.

"Lala, wait!" Yūji called as he went after her, seeing her change into her standard outfit as she was out the door. "Wait up, dammit! What are you gonna..." She said nothing and grabbed his hand, Yūji blinking as the two had taken to the air and flying towards the harbor. "Fuck...too fast! Lala, slow down...!"

She blinked and looked back as she noticed that she was holding onto Yūji's hand and beamed, "Ah, you're coming with me too, Yūji? That makes me a little happy now!"

"Don't think that's the point!" Yūji cried as he held onto Lala's hand. "Where the hell are we going?!"

"To the typhoon," she answered seriously.

"EX-SQUEEZE ME?!" Yūji had no idea what his fiancé was thinking this time. Matter of fact, he could never figure out what she was thinking. Oh, great, now he was thinking of Lala as his actual fiancé now. Ain't that something?

The two touched down at a pier in Neo Domino Harbor, Yūji trying to catch his breath as rain and winds blew everywhere and soaking the heir and princess.

"And just how are you gonna stop a fucking typhoon, may I ask?!" Yūji demanded. Such a feat was impossible, let alone inconceivable.

Lala answered by summoning a larger octopus-shaped machine from her cell phone, much like the first one she revealed. "Go-Go Vacuum-kun #2! Vacuum that typhoon," Lala ordered. The machine obeyed and opened its mouth, sucking up water endlessly as Lala stood triumphantly...until she noticed that nothing was changing. "...Huh?"

"Lala, do you even know what a typhoon _is_?" Yūji asked.

Lala growled and opened her phone again, "Then let's try this...!" What she summoned next looked like a white robot...that kinda looked like a Yoshi. "Munch-Munch Eater-kun! Gobble up the clouds!" Unfortunately, her robot flew away as it was picked up by the powerful winds. "Aaah! Eater-kun got blown away!"

"And she's not listening," Yūji sweatdropped. What else was new?

"Then try this! Or this! How about this?!" Lala cried as she threw every possible invention she had at the bastard typhoon. She fell to her knees falling in despair. "None of my machines are working..." In her eyes, she could see the typhoon laughing its ass off at her pathetic attempts to stop him.

"Lala-sama's machines are normally meant for pranks and their powers are rather limited," Peke sympathized. "Why not make a machine to counter typhoons?"

Lala was about to cry and answered, "Because I don't have enough materials on Earth..." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Yūji.

"Lala, come on," he begged, "This storm is getting worse. Let's head back before you get sick." He blinked as she looked to him, seeing her tears tugged at his heartstrings and he could somehow feel her despair.

"I was so looking forward to..." she sniffled, "Sleepovers with the others...with Kotonoha, Kat, and even you, Yūji..." Yūji was really feeling sorry for her, but nobody could change the weather. "Now I'm mad...!" She took to the sky like a bullet, flying straight to the typhoon at unbelievable speed.

"Lala! What the hell are you doing?!" Yūji tried to call out.

"I will...definitely go to the summer trip," Lala swore, "So stay away... YOU STUPID TYPHOON!" Turns out that her voice was so powerful upon release, that the shockwave from her voice blew away the typhoon with no resistance, shocking Yūji to no end as he could nothing but watch.

"You've...gotta be kidding me," Yūji gaped. If Lala was capable of something like this, then what else could Devilukians do...? The thought alone was starting to unnerve him, and Yūji silently swore never to piss off the princess or any other Devilukian he may come across. "Ah...Achoo!"

* * *

><p>"CHOO!" Yūji sneezed. He was in his bed, his cheeks red and covered up in his sheets. Aki pulled a thermometer from his mouth and frowned.<p>

"It's official, you have a fever," Aki sighed. "It's a good thing your trip isn't until tomorrow. You may be sick, but that was only due to your exposure in the storm yesterday. Since you normally have a strong immune system, you should be fine after a good night's sleep."

Yūji groaned, "Slag..." as he tried to get up, only to be pushed back down on his back by his mother.

"Just relax, Yūji," she ordered. "You're sick, so just rest for the day. You won't do anyone any good if you exert yourself.

"Alright," he sighed.

"You're lucky you only got a cold, Yūj," Reborn reminded. "If Lala hadn't banished the typhoon when she did, your condition would be much worse."

It was true, as he saw what Lala was capable of; he had never seen such a feat.

"I'll make you something to help with your cold," Aki smiled as she left his room. Yūji nodded as she left.

"You're lucky to have Aki for your mama," Reborn smiled.

"Yeah," Yūji nodded. His mother was (arguably) the best doctor in the city. Despite being in her early 40s, she was young, beautiful and smart. She even had a temper to go balance her out whenever someone crossed her path.

"Well, I'm gonna let you get some sleep," Reborn said as he made his way to the door as Lala and Yūji's sisters came in.

"Oh, Yūji, I'm so sorry!" Lala apologized, "It's my fault you're like this...! I'll make an invention that'll fix you right away!"

"Lala-san, Onii-chan just needs some sleep," Yumi enforced. "Just let him rest for now and he'll be fine."

"Alright," Lala sighed.

Yumi was about to lead Lala when she spotted Yuki at Yūji's bedside, making out with him as he was struggling in bed. "Onee-chan! Knock it off!"

Yuki released her twin and stroked his cheek, "Please get well, Onii-sama." She rose and was pulled out of the room with Lala as the two were kicked out by Yumi.

"Damn, she always takes a chance at you," she sighed. She went to Yūji's bedside and kissed his forehead. "Take it easy, Onii-chan." Yūji nodded and Yumi smiled as she left his room and shut the door.

"Dammit... Being sick bites," Yūji groaned. Being sick was one of the worst scenarios he could endure. It was a state in which he was left immobile and unable to do anything. He hated being vulnerable and incapacitated. Another knock was heard from the door and he groaned to himself. Lord only knows who was coming to see him next. "What...?" He looked to his door and saw Kat and Ryūji enter. "Oh, hey you guys..."

"Your mother told us what happened," Ryūji said.

"Boy, never thought you could look so vulnerable," Kat smirked, "And you look adorable when you're vulnerable."

"Very funny," Yūji retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"You know, running out in the middle of a storm like that was probably not the smartest of ideas," Ryuji remarked.

"It was either that or let Lala out there alone," huffed Yūji.

"By the way, what happened?" Kat asked. "Did she use one of her crazy gadgets or what?"

"She tried to use her inventions, but then she got frustrated when none of them worked and yelled at the storm to make it stop. It worked," said Yūji.  
>Ryūji blinked, "Wait, she <em>yelled <em>at the storm? And it _stopped_?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it," Yūji admitted, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, it looks like the princess has surprised you yet again," Kat smirked in approval. "Takes a real badass to yell at a storm like that."

"I guess getting sick as a result isn't too big a price to see something like that," Yūji agreed. "Only downside is I'm stuck here, unable to do a damn thing..."

"Well, that means we'll just have to postpone our summer trip," sighed Ryūji. He was looking forward to it too.

"It got moved to tomorrow, actually," Yūji grinned.

"So, you'll be staying behind?" Kat frowned. "That doesn't sound fair."

"Ha, get real," Yūji grinned before letting out a cough. "Gimme a night and I'll be back on my feet. Normally, I've got an iron-clad immune system! I rarely get sick..."

"Unless you go out in the middle of a raging storm," interjected Ryūji.

"_That_ was one of these rare times," Yūji corrected. "I normally shy away from storms, only I was kinda dragged into one this time..."

"Because you couldn't let your fiancé out of your sight," teased Kat.

"Guess you could say that," Yūji shrugged.

"Aww~ does the baby need a cute girl to keep him warm?"

"Oh, bite me," Yūji hissed.

Kat grinned and hopped onto his bed and on top of him, making Yūji groan in discomfort. The assassin was on top of him and was grinning like a chesire cat. "Well, if you insist~..." She blinked as Ryūji yanked her off his bed and pulled her towards the door. "Ryūji, the hell?!"

"Let him rest, Aneki," Ryūji insisted. "We'll get out of your hair, Boss."

Yūji sighed as he lied back down, regaining peace and quiet until he again heard a knock on his door. _'Goddammit...'_

"Yūji-san..." Mami called as she peeked through a crack in the door. She opened it slowly to reveal herself and Rei together.

"Oh, thank the gods it's just you guys," Yūji sighed.

"We heard you got sick," Rei said sympathetically. "I almost didn't believe it, but since your mother told us what happened it's understandable."

"Are you going to be OK?" Mami was worried, since this was the first time she'd ever seen Yūji sick. "The school trip is tomorrow."

"I'll be fine after I get some sleep," Yūji grinned.

"In that case, we won't keep you," Rei bid.

"Here, I baked these muffins for you," said Mami as she put down a box and opened it to reveal a set of six different muffins. They smelled freshly baked and delicious.

"Yums," Yūji grinned. The more he thought about it, the hungrier he grew.

"Just take it easy, OK?" Rei advised. Yūji nodded and the couple exited his room.

"Finally," Yūji sighed._ 'Maybe now I can get some fucking peace and quiet...'_ He then jumped when his door was kicked in.

"GREETINGS, FUDO!" Skaar greeted as he, Alan and Tela entered.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SKAAR!?" Yūji roared in outrage before he broke out in a cough, tears welling up in his eyes from the stress and strain on his body. Now things were just getting fucking ridiculous.

"Sorry about that," Alan apologized, "Skaar tends to be really enthusiastic when visiting people. I'll take care of that door, by the way."

"Yeah, I can fuckin' see that," Yūji grumbled as he fell back into his pillow. "How'd you guys know I was here anyway?"

"Oh, Tela told us," Alan answered.

Great, Yūji's got a stalker now. He almost forgot that she was basically the boss of Stormwatch and has been keeping tabs on Yūji since the incident with Rei. In short, Tela would always know where Yūji would be with little to no problem.

"So, how exactly did you get in this state?" Alan asked. "Did you play outside during the storm or what?"

"Let's just say I got stuck in it for a bit..." Yūji really didn't feel like going into much detail and was still trying to understand what happened.

"Lala got rid of the typhoon, didn't she?"

"...Yeah," Yūji sighed. For some reason, Alan was able to figure out everything. The teacher was really something else.

"So, how long are you going to lie in bed like some wussy weakling?" Skaar inquired rudely.

"Gimme a day and I'll be fine," Yūji sighed. If only he'd get some fucking peace of mind to sleep. "Oh, and thanks for caring," he added with a dry hint of sarcasm. Though he and Skaar were closer after their fight, there were times where the Smith would get on his nerves without realizing it.

Tela had kneeled at Yuji's bedside, stroking his hair as she apologized, "Just ignore Skaar for now. We just wanted to see how you were doing, Yūji."

"Yeah, more like _you_ wanted to see him," Skaar muttered. He was then bopped on the head by his father.

"Be nice," Alan chimed.

Now things were getting weirder than usual. Why exactly was Tela being so nice to him? During the time he'd known her, Yūji had pegged her as a serious woman that was only concerned about her job. Could it be that there was more to the Asari than he'd first believed?

"We'll get out of your hair then," Tela smiled before she started pushing her brother and father out the door, leaving Yūji and his broken door alone.

"You know what, I don't give a shit whether I get sleep or not anymore," Yūji muttered.

"Um, excuse me..."

Yūji perked up and turned his head to see Kotonoha and Kokoro at his door. surprised since this is the first time they've been to his house. "Hey," he greeted with a weak smile.

"Are you alright, Fudō-kun?" Kotonoha asked.

"I wish..."

"You don't look so good," Yūji-niichan," Kokoro sympathized.

"I've been better," he agreed.

"Um, your door was...open," Kotonoha said.

"Yeah, Skaar came by," he sighed.

"I see... Well, we heard you weren't feeling well so we decided to bring you some snacks in case you were hungry," Kotonoha smiled.

OK, while Yūji hadn't gotten any rest, he was glad Kotonoha and her sister came to visit. It was a nice surprise to see Kotonoha pay a visit despite the circumstances. "Thank you, Kotonoha." Perhaps today wasn't such a total disaster after all.

* * *

><p>As Aki had recommended, with a good night's rest, Yūji was back at full health. He didn't want to be left behind and miss the trip<p>

'_Fuck yeah, back at 100%,'_ he mentally rejoiced in his seat._ 'Take that, fuckers!'_ The bus was pretty big and was able to accommodate the class.

"Yūji!" Lala glomped Yūji, happy that he was able to go along with them. "I'm so glad you're feeling better!" Lala wouldn't have felt right for leaving Yūji when he was sick.

While he didn't show it, Yūji felt happy that Lala had felt so strongly about him. It was the level of attention that he had grown accustomed to since Lala started living with him. So he returned the hug with one of his own, albeit a little awkwardly. The glares from the surrounding male students didn't really affect him anyway. The bus had four rows of seats, with two on each side as the engaged couple sat together. The brother and sister (Ryūji and Kat) sat together behind the couple while Rei and Mami sat on the right side of the bus, sleeping like a couple of peaceful babies. Kotonoha was with Risa, sitting across from the Vongola heir and princess while, oddly enough, Haru was sitting with Skaar.

While she didn't exactly show it, Kotonoha was inwardly envious of Lala as she was able to sit next to Yūji. Their date was still very clear in her mind as she remembered the time they shared and how he fought to protect her. The goodbye-kiss she gave him only served to embarrass her more as Kotonoha's face had reddened. Kokoro still playfully teased her about it.

Lala adored Yūji completely and wasn't afraid to express it. As for Yūji, he couldn't help but start falling in love with the pink-haired alien princess. As naive as she was she was not ashamed to express her true feelings. Plus, she was just so likeable. Who could hate such a sweet and cute girl like Lala?

"Are you excited about the trip, Smith-san?" Haru asked.

"Very," Skaar grinned. "Enjoyable trips like this only come rarely!"

"This is gonna be fun~" Kat grinned.

"You're plotting something, aren't you, Aneki?" Ryūji glared.

"Of course not," she denied while patting her backpack, "Just packed a lil' something for later..."

"I hope you'll behave, Aneki," Ryūji warned.

"I'll behave, Ryūji-chan," she smiled innocently. "Don't you trust me?" Ryūji gave her a suspicious look but decided to put in his earbuds and listen to songs on his MP3 player. If she did try something, he'd be ready for her.

* * *

><p>A group of women had greeted the class at the front door and bowed, with the leader being the most beautiful and being the landlady of the facility.<p>

"Hello everyone, and welcome," she greeted, "Thank you for travelling all the way to our humble estate~!"

"Takami-chaaan~!" the principal cried greeted as he ran to the landlady before getting decked squared in the face and flying through the door.

Ryūji sighed and muttered over to his Boss, "Guess we know why we came here..."

Yūji nodded in full agreement, "Leave it to that guy to have the weirdest connections."

The students were gathered into the main lobby as the Principal had recovered from his 'injury' and announced, "And with that, our seaside summer school will be active for three full days! So please get in touch with nature and make as many fun memories as you can, everyone! Also, we will have a "Dare" game tonight, so please look forward to it!" He tried to make a jump for the Landlady again and cried, "Right, Takami-chan~~!" He received an uppercut from her instead as he went flying through the roof.

"Amazing! That landlady must be a real warrior," Skaar admired.

"She's really cool, desu!" Haru agreed.

"Well, at least she knows how to control our principal," Kat remarked.

* * *

><p>The students were each put into groups of four, with each group getting a room. <strong>NO <strong>mixed groups. Yūji had the pleasure of being grouped with Rei, Skaar and Ryūji; at least they were good company unlike most of the perverts that would try and sneak peeks at the girls while they were in the bath.

"Bored..." Yūji groaned as he lay on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Rei was sitting in a corner reading a sports magazine with a few new articles on boxing. Ryūji was on his laptop and playing an online first-person shooter game. "You like those, huh?"

"Playing against other people online keeps my skills up. Besides, it's one of my hobbies," said Ryūji. He wasn't even using a mouse or a controller. He was just using the keyboard to navigate his avatar and shoot his targets.

Yūji nodded as he looked to Skaar doing pushups on his thumbs. The Smith always did something to stay in shape, something Yūji may have taken a shine too. He remembered training with his great-grandfather, the current Vongola Nono (Ninth). Now it seemed as if Yūji rarely gained any weight, if any at all (due to his high metabolism). "So bored," he groaned again.

Rei saw Yūji's state and snickered, "That's probably because Lala-san's not around to keep you company. Or do you prefer Kat-san?"

"Oh, bite it," Yūji hissed.

* * *

><p>"How come I can't share a room with Yūji?" Lala complained.<p>

"It's because it's against the rules, Lala-san," said Kotonoha. She, Lala, Mami and Kat were sharing a room together.

"Screw the rules, it's so damn boring!" Kat whined as she stretched her arms on the floor and legs in the air. She then moved behind Kotonoha and embraced her from behind. "Hey, how about we have some girls only fun here~?" She groped Kotonoha's breasts. "Let's strip down and compare boob size!"

"Kat-san, stop it!" Kotonoha cried as she broke away from Kat's grip. Kat's fingers were still wiggling.

"That's not proper lady-like behavior," Mami chided.

"Fuck it, I ain't no lady," Kat huffed.

"Obviously," Mami frowned as she took out a plastic container and opened it up. "Here, I brought some homemade strawberry tarts."

"I bet you were saving them for Rei," Kat pointed out.

"He loves whatever I bake," Mami smiled, blushing. "I made another batch just for him but these are for us."

Kat grabbed a tart and said, "Itadakimasu!" and took a huge bite. "Oishi~!"

"I wonder how Yūji's doing," Lala mused as she took a tart and ate it.

"He's a big boy, Lala," Kat remarked, "I'm sure he's just fine."

"Oh, I know you miss him too, Kat," Lala retorted, "You and Yūji always have fun; just like that time you first met!"

"Lala, the first time I saw him, I was trying to put a bullet through his head," Kat reminded.

"So? You didn't, and now you're friends," she countered. "We even sleep together with him and Yūji doesn't mind at all!"

Kotonoha heard this and gawked, "You both sleep with him?! In the same bed?!"

Kat snickered, "Jealous, Koto-chan~? We sleep _in the nude_ as well~!"

Mami and Kotonoha gaped, "Seriously?!"

"Every. Single. Night. _**Naked**_," she grinned perversely. Kat was taking great pleasure in seeing how red the girls were, especially Kotonoha. "What's wrong, Koto-chan? Thinking about how fun it might be to sleep with Yūji?"

Kotonoha was turning redder and redder, imagining what could possibly be going on in Yūji's room when the three of them sleep together. She had been a fan of a certain author who was renown for writing very provocative books, but she used to read her children books as a child. She had just recently started reading the more suggestive material and well... Kotonoha was getting hot just thinking about it before she fell back and fainted.

"Katsura-chan!" Mami gasped as she tried to wake her up.

"Hm... Maybe I went a little overboard," Kat observed. "...Nah!"

* * *

><p>After the students had gotten settled in, they were called out for orientation.<p>

"Alright, tonight you'll be participating in a dare; a Test of Courage. Students will venture through a path in groups of two as they venture to their destination, a local shrine that's 500 meters ahead!" the Principal instructed. "Do be careful on your journey, as anything can impede your quest!"  
>As the students went to draw their lots, Rei and Mami were fortunate enough to be paired together. Kotonoha and Risa were together as well. Haru was paired with Skaar, while Hibari and Yui were together as neither gave much care for each other. The Hasuma siblings were together, but Yuki was nowhere to be found. This worried Yūji as he tried looking around for her, as he was paired with Lala.<p>

"She'll be fine," Lala assured. "Now let's go, Yūji! It's finally our turn!"

"Right," Yūji frowned, still focused on his sister as he held the lantern in his hand. It didn't take long before Yūji felt a cold hand slide up his back, making him jump as he turned to see his twin behind them. "Yuki! Where were you?!"

"Stayed out of sight...so I could sneak in with the two of you," Yuki answered as she gripped his hand.

He should have known... Out of the two of them, Yuki was the best in stealth tactics and evasion. She was so quiet that no one could sense her presence. "You had me worried," he frowned.  
>"I'm sorry..."<p>

"It's OK," Lala beamed, "Since we're all together now, we can continue!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kat and Ryūji were putting on some gear.<p>

"And people say night-vision goggles are unnecessary," said Kat as she strapped her pair on. Ryūji was inspecting his pair before putting them on. "Hey, I wonder what the prize is."

"Who knows?" Ryūji shrugged. "But it better be worth going through all this trouble."

"Come on," Kat nudged him. "This ain't even half as bad as that one time we got lost in the Amazon Forest."

"Hey, you were the one who was supposed to charge the GPS," Ryūji frowned. "_You_ got us lost."  
>Kat dismissed him with a wave, "Meh, details, details."<p>

"Mom had to call a rescue party to find us before Dad chewed us out!"

Leaning against a tree was Alan as he watched from a distance, grinning to himself as he could only imagine what would become of this event. "Man, such memories," he sighed.

* * *

><p>The twins and Lala stood to the side and watched as couples ran back to the starting point in a panic as they were being chased by rolling logs. It was entertaining at least since they were the ones getting chased and not Yūji's group.<p>

"Yeah, only rookies fall for that," Yūji snickered while Yuki nodded. He had remembered Katsu's training, which included the downhill-rolling logs. It was the oldest trick in the book as you simply had to get the timing on the logs right or just evade them all.

"Curses on yoooou..." a zombie-like samurai moaned, scaring another couple. Another couple was scared off by a werewolf, while another was being chased by an axe-wielding Jason look-alike.

"Wow, they really took the time and effort to set this thing up," Rei admired. Mami shivered and held onto his arm. "Hey, it's OK, Mami-san. If somebody scares you, I'll just use my lasers."  
>It was obvious to some that the monsters and ghosts were simply the staff in costume. While some were very convincing, students with more common sense were able to see through the disguises.<br>Hibari was swinging his tonfas, smiling slightly as he appeared to be having fun. Many of the staff were sprawled on the ground around him as Yui came out from hiding behind a tree.

"Hibari-san, this is too much!" Yui objected. "They're just the staff!"

"Their fault for getting in my way," he retorted. His hearing picked up a rustling charge and smirked, "Looks like another wants to get bitten."

Yui blinked and turned, only to scream in fright as Skaar came jumping out of the forest darkness with Haru riding on his back.

"Now this is fun!" Skaar cried, he'd kicked away adversaries that were trying to impede his and his partner's journey to the goal. "Ah, so it's you," he grinned as he spotted Hibari.

"It's been a while," Hibari smirked.

"No time for chit-chat," Haru ordered as she pointed, "Let's get to the goal!"

"Of course!" Skaar grinned.

"Take this one with you," Hibari ordered as he pointed to Yui. "She's only slowing me down."

"How dare you?!" Yui fumed before she was hoisted into Skaar's arms as she screamed with his running.

"Appreciate it!" Skaar laughed as the trio blazed through the forest, with Yui's scream echoing through the night air.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Hibari sighed.

* * *

><p>"Fucking duh," Yūji realized.<p>

"What is it?" Lala asked.

"Takami, that landlady," he remembered, "She had some dealings with the Vongola, specifically our great-grandmother."

Yuki nodded as she too remembered, "Ana-sama used to tell us about this place, and she even brought us here once when we were children. It's been a while, so even I didn't recognize her..."

"Maybe I can use that to our advantage, somehow," Yūji muttered as he started thinking. He then heard a scream, recognizing it as Risa's voice. "Well, that can't be good." He and his sister and fiance made their way further up the trail and found Kotonoha and Risa on the side of the path. "You two OK?!"

"Risa-san injured herself," Kotonoha reported. It was true was somehow able to see Risa's bruised ankle in the dark, with some blood leaking from a cut.

"Yeah, that's not good," he frowned as he tore a piece of cloth from his clothing, binding up her foot to conceal the wound. "How's that?"

"A little better," Risa winced, gasping as she was lifted off the ground and laid out onto Yūji's back. "What are you doing...!?"

"It's best that you stay off that foot until you get it looked at," Yūji advised. "We'll stay together until we reach the end and hopefully you'll get some first aid."

Risa blushed as she buried her face into his back, trying to hide her growing blush. "Thanks..."

"Ahoy!"

The group looked back to see Kat and Ryūji approaching, sweat- dropping as they saw the siblings dressed in their gear.

"Seriously? The end point isn't even that far ahead," Yūji deadpanned.

"Hey, we can't see shit," Kat hissed. "How do you expect us to get the prize?"

"We believe in using whatever means to get what we want," Ryūji added. "I believe the mafia is also capable of using _whatever _means necessary to achieve their ends?"

Yūji frowned, "That was a long time ago..."

Kat smirked and challenged, "So, how 'bout a race then? First one to the shrine gets the prize?"

"You're on," Yūji nodded, grabbing Kotonoha and hoisting her up, much to her shock and surprise as the three dashed through the air via Ganbari.

"Oh, you cheeky bastard!" Kat grinned as she gave chase.

"I won't...lose," Yuki frowned as she vanished too with Maboroshi.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lala cried as she used her wings to fly.

Ryūji watched as they all flew and he was grinning to himself, remembering the actual details of the task they were given. "Odds are they forgot what the 'prize' was," he chuckled. Couples that made to the shrine were deemed as official couples. It's a good thing he was merely tagging along. Since he and Kat were siblings, the prize wouldn't apply to them anyway. Still, his sister was competitive and would not allow anyone else to reach the shrine first. It was well within her nature.

While carrying two girls appeared to be difficult, Yūji made things look easy as he kicked off the air, dashing through the forest with his technique. He was holding onto Kotonoha with his left arm, while Risa was clutching his neck while she hung on for dear life. Kat was neck and neck with the Vongola as Yuki and Lala were closing in from behind.

"That prize is mine!" Kat declared.

"Don't think so," Yūji grinned as he jumped ahead and leaped into the air._** "Kaze no Mai "Dance of Wind" (**__**風の舞**__**)," **_he called as he swung a leg at blinding speed,_** "Rankyaku **__**"Storm Leg" (**__**嵐脚**__**)!" **_and he launched a compressed blade of air at Kat. Hearing the attack and how close it was getting, Kat leapt into the air, the compressed air blade soaring underneath her. She landed on all fours like a cat before she made a mad dash.

"Uh-oh," Yuki frowned as she saw the attack coming.

Lala blinked as she saw the trees being cut down by an invisible force. "What's that?"

"_**Rankyaku,"**_ Yuki said calmly as she kicked up and launched her own airblade, colliding with Yūji's as they both dispersed.

"What was that?" Risa blinked. Kotonoha herself was gawking at how many trees were falling one after another from Yūji's technique.

Kat dug into her pocket and pulled out a handful of pellets. "Good thing I packed these babies!" She tossed them in Yūji's path and they exploded. Smoke now surrounded them before the Vongola and his passengers carried on with their run.

"Damn...can't see," Yūji growled as some smoke got in his eyes.

"Just keep going straight," Risa advised, "I can see the light from here. We're almost there!"

"Watch out for the stairs!" Kotonoha alerted.

Yūji jumped high, using Gambari, followed by Kat and Yuki as Lala glided upward, the six of them landing in a big heap as they all reached the top of the steps at once. Clapping caught their attention as they all looked to see the Principal and staff applauding the group's efforts. Alan was with them as he was grinning from ear to ear.

Yūji blinked and started with,"What..." as Kat finished, "the fuck...?"

"Congratulations!" the Principal cheered, "You're the third group that got through the entire dare this year!"

Over to the side were two other groups: Rei & Mami and Skaar with Haru and Yui, the latter unconscious from the speed that Skaar had run.

"Quite the feat, Fudo," Skaar grinned.

"Yeah, I didn't know you had it in you, Yūj-san," Rei chuckled.

"Wait," Yūji frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Surely, you didn't forget the _prize_ of this little game," Alan snickered.

Kat gasped as she finally remembered the details of the game:_ "Whichever courageous pair makes it to the goal will surely become a couple."_ She did a facepalm and muttered, "Fuck me..."

Yuki looked to her and asked, "...Now or later?"

* * *

><p>The students all returned to the hotel for some dinner. After all the excitement they had built up quite an appetite. Traditional meals were put on small tables before each of them.<p>

"Man, I'm starving," said Kat as she immediately dug in.

"Same here," Yūji agreed as he started eating, "Feels like I haven't eaten in days...!"

"Then let us all drink and be merry!" Skaar called with glee as he waved his cup around.

"No underage drinking allowed," said Alan. The kids weren't allowed to have any sake.

"Of course, Father," Skaar nodded, "I am no fool."

'_Yeah, I gotcha for that one,_' Kat swore mentally as she continued eating. It was a good thing she had a special cooler for her stash in her bag for safe keeping. She looked to Yūji and grinned to herself as she saw Lala and Kotonoha feeding him.

"Say 'ah'~!" Lala chimed as Yūji took a bite of her steak.

"You can try mine...if you'd like," Kotonoha blushed as she held up a piece of sushi, squeaking as Yūji took a bite.

Rei could only blink as he watched the spectacle. "How...?"

"Onii-sama ignores everything around him when he eats," Yuki explained as she held Yūji's cup as she let him drink. "In this situation, he'll accept food from anyone who offers, especially when he's hungry..."

"Well, we learn something new each day," Rei remarked. "Then again, it explains his intense focus on food." Rei recalled watching Yūji eat during lunch on several occasions, paying no mind to anything as he ate his food; only speaking when it was relevant.

Yūji suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look up as he saw Takami smiling down at him. "Takami-san...?"

Takami smiled and requested, "Would you and your sister come with me for a moment?" The twins looked to each other and nodded as they got up and followed the landlady, much to the confusion of the other students.

* * *

><p>The three were in a private room when Takami suddenly hugged the twins and beamed, "It's so good to see you two! I haven't seen you both since you were just little embers!"<br>Yūji smiled, "So it really is you afterall, Taka-san!"

"How's Ana?"

"We haven't heard from Ana-sama for some time," Yuki admitted, "But she should be well."

"No worries then," Takami dismissed. "Ana was always capable of taking care of herself." She stroked their cheeks affectionately with a look of reminiscence on her face. "My, I can't believe how long it's been. You were both so adorable when you were little~. And now you've both grown up to become such wonderful young adults!"

"Hyuu..." Yuki blushed as she dropped her head, her hair hiding her face.

"Come on, you're embarrassing us," Yūji whined.

"You know what; I'll do something special for you two," Takami winked. "We happen to have an open private beach less than half a mile from here and a fully-stocked beach house."

"Hey, mind if we brought along our friends?" Yūji asked.

"You can bring anyone you want!" she beamed.

The twins looked to each other silently, almost as if they knew what the other was thinking and nodded in synch.

* * *

><p>"So yeah, this baby is basically ours for the next two days until we have to go back home," Yūji finished explaining. With him were the members of their circle of friends, along with Skaar and Yui.<p>

"So, instead of staying in a hotel with the rest of our classmates, we get a fancy beach house all to ourselves for the next two days?" Kat questioned then grinned. "Damn, it pays to have connections!"

"Taka-san is a friend of our great-grandmother," Yūji explained. "It took a while before we recognized her because we haven't been out here since Yuki and I were kids."

"Is it really alright?" Kotonoha asked. She was the Class Rep and supposed to make a good example. "Won't we get in trouble for separating from the rest of the group?" Risa put her arm around Kotonoha's shoulders.

"Oh, come on, Kotonoha! Be a rebel! Live a little! It's just two days and everyone can survive without you!" said Risa. She then whispered, "Plus, you get to be near Fudo-kun~" Kotonoha went read as her imagination was starting to run wild.

"Taka-san is the boss here," Yūji reminded, "So if she says we can do whatever, we can basically do whatever; as long as nobody gets hurt."

Kat took out two six packs from her backpack and howled, "YEAH! LET'S PARTAY! WOO-HOO! POP OPEN A CAN, EVERYBODY!"

"And here comes the 'Party Animal'," sighed Ryūji.

Kotonoha examined the six packs and gasped, "Is this alcohol?"

"Yeah!" Kat grinned. "Sure is! It's beer!"

"How did you manage to bring it along?" she asked.

"I hid them with my underwear," Kat admitted. "Now, come on! We've got this place for two days! Let's drink and partay!" Ryūji put his hand over his sister's mouth.

"For the record, she was born insane," Ryūji explained before he was elbowed in the gut.

"Eh, might as well," Yūji shrugged. "Kat, toss me a can?"

"I'll toss you two," she grinned as she squeezed her breasts together and laughed before tossing him a can of beer.

"Yūji-san, are you sure about this?" Rei asked worriedly.

"Yuki and I used to watch Uncle Jack and Crow have drinking contests all the time," Yūji shrugged, with Yuki nodding in agreement. He popped the top and took a swig before he recoiled, "Goddammit, this stuff's nasty...!"

"Virgin!" Kat laughed and took a swig. "Ah, nothing like a cold can of beer!"

"No shit, it's my first time," Yūji retorted as his face started turning red.

"Yuji-san, are you OK?" Rei asked.

Yūji blinked, "What, something on my face? Hey, Yuki, is there something on my face?"

Yuki's face was already red and she was giggling uncontrollably as she pointed, "Onii-sama's...face."

"See, the only thing on my face...is my face," Yūji assured as he took another drink and recoiled. "Dammit...this shit tastes so nasty!"

"You really should stop drinking!" Kotonoha cried. She saw Lala pop open a can. "Lala-san, don't!"

Kotonoha was too late as Lala started chugging the beer down before recoiling, "Bleh...! _Really_ nasty!"

"Stop drinking that! We're high school students! This is shameless behavior!" Yui scolded.

"Get used to it," Kat grinned as she offered a can to Yui. "Your turn!"

"As if I'd do something as shameless as-!" She was cut off as Kat popped open the can and forced Yui to drink it all. "WHAT THE HELL?! Hic...!" Yui turned even redder as she started stumbling in place before she looked to Skaar and pointed, "YOU!"

"Me?" Skaar pointed to himself as he looked at Yui. He was grabbed and pulled by the hand as Yui led him to another room.

"Where are they going?" Risa asked as she opened a can for herself.

"I can think of a couple things," Kat snickered.

Meanwhile, Ryūji had his Smartphone camera on and recording the chaos. "At least Aneki didn't bring along the 'special' brownies."

"Meh, I ain't hungry," Yūji shrugged before he stopped, catching the attention of the others, as he stared at Kat. "Hey, Kat..."

"What's up?" She blinked as she saw Yūji staring at her. "You OK?"

"Why...are you so hot?" he asked. Kat sputtered as she had never expected such a question. Yūji then pointed to Risa, "You too! Why are you so hot?! And you, Katsura! And Lala too!" The girls jumped at the volume of his voice. "I don't understand... Why are you girls so damn gorgeous?!"  
>Kotonoha blushed, "Nani? Fudō-kun?"<p>

"Kyaa...Yūji thinks I'm gorgeous!" Lala squealed happily.

"What is wrong with Fudō-san?" Mami asked.

"I think he's drunk," said Rei, blinking. "_Really_ drunk."

Yuki turned Yūji to face her, blushing as she asked, "And me, Onii-sama...?"

"You were always hot, Yuki," Yūji swore as he pulled his sister in for a full-contact kiss, making the more conscious members of the party gasp with shock and surprise. They watched as the twins made out with each other, the two feeling around each other's bodies.

"This is so wrong...and yet I can't stop recording this," Ryūji said.

"Come on, Mami-san," Rei beckoned, "Let's get some sleep so we can put this behind us."

"Right," Mami nodded quickly, trying to pry her eyes from the scene as the couple left to find their own room.

"I'll just leave this here," Ryūji smirked as he left his Smartphone on a counter to record. He was tired, but he wanted everything to be recorded. He had no ulterior motive, but just wanted to mess with his sister.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>KRB: FINALLY UPDATED! Wanted to do an orgy lemon with Yūji and the girls. I was really tempted. But I decided to screw it and just end it here. Sorry if anyone was expecting one.<strong>


	12. The Morning After

Kotonoha stirred in her sleep before she slowly stretched her body a bit and let out a cute yawn, shivering as she felt a slight chill. Her eyes widened as she looked down and realized she was naked under a blanket.

'_What happened...? Why am I naked?'_ She groaned a little as she held her head in mild pain. '_My head..._' She had a headache, a hangover to be more precise. She blinked as she looked over her shoulder and saw Risa sleeping, arms around Kotonoha with a peaceful smile on her face. She then saw a naked Lala sleeping on top of a nude Yūji, with Kotonoha sleeping next to him. She couldn't believe it! Did she really sleep with Yūji last night?! She couldn't see Kat curled up on Yūji's left, sleeping blissfully as well. Yuki was hugging Kat from behind as she too slept peacefully.

"You're awake..."

Kotonoha looked to see Yūji looking at her as he had whispered to her, as she blushed, "Fudō-kun..."

"I'm sorry you got mixed into this," he apologized.

"Did we...really...?"

"Sleep together?" Yūji nodded, "Yeah, we did. All of us."

She then asked, "What should we do?"

"Wait for everyone to wake up," Yūji suggested. "It's still early."

"Alright," Kotonoha nodded before she was pulled closer into Yūji's side, the girl blushing as she gazed into his eyes. "Fudō...kun?"

"I have no regrets," he smiled. His smile seemed to be contagious as she started smiling as well.

* * *

><p>Yūji and the girls all sat together in a circle in the living room. They were all naked, since they did remember what happened last night. Luckily Ryūji and the others were still asleep.<p>

"So, last night really happened then," Risa giggled sheepishly.

"We all slept together," Yuki nodded.

"It was so much fun! I wanna do it again soon," Lala beamed.

Kat raised her hand and spoke up, "Why are you all bugging out? We just had a rocking night of hot, saucy, sex!" She then reached for Yūji and gripped him, Yūji wincing as she started stroking him, "I mean, look at this guy! He has the biggest dick I've ever seen!"

"Kat-san...!" Kotonoha blushed, "It's too early for that!"

"Trust me, it's never too early for sex," Kat smirked as she watched Yūji struggle in her grasp.

"You know, now that I'm sober," Risa grinned, "Fudō does have a nice one on him!"

"Kat... Knock it off," Yūji tried to order, unable to think coherently as Kat had him literally in her grasp.

Kat nuzzled Yūji's cheek and mused, "Such a big, strong, man like yourself at the mercy of a woman's touch..."

Yuki then spoke up and objected, "We should save this for another time. It's early, so we can spend more time and get to know each other better. There is more to life than sex."

"Wish that could be all it was," Kat huffed.

There suddenly came a screech from the other room, followed by Skaar getting thrown into the living room.

Skaar could only laugh as he greeted his fellow guests, "Good morning everyone!"

Yūji couldn't resist and asked, "What happened to you?"

"I woke up to find Kotegawa sharing my bed. She then screamed and threw me," Skaar explained.

"That explains the shriek," Kat added.

"Is she alright?" Kotonoha asked.

"We didn't do anything," Skaar assured, "We _literally _just slept together."

"Sounds like she did get drunk," Yūji grimaced.

"Oh yeah, she sure can't hold her liquor," Kat snickered.

Skaar then noticed something and asked, "Why are you all nude?"

"Figured what the hell," Yūji shrugged, "We all had sex last night, so there was no real reason to stay covered up..."

Skaar smiled, "Congratulations my friends!"

Yūji scratched the back of his head embarrassingly, Thanks, I guess..."

Skaar then sighed, "Now I must go and calm Kotegawa... Anyone have a protective cup?"

"Where are we gonna find a cup here?"

Skaar sighed, "Then I'll just wait for her to settle down..."

"I'll see what I can do," Yūji said as he got up. He had to make a trip to his room first so he could put some clothes on.

* * *

><p>"Kotegawa," Yūji called in a whisper as he peeked through the door. He was in a shirt and jeans, thankful that he decided to dress first.<p>

"GET OUT! I can't believe that shameless bastard took advantage of me!" Yui cried.

Yūji sighed with a slight frown, walking over and climbing into bed as he gave Yui a comforting hug, much to her surprise. "Listen, for as long as I've known the guy, for however short it may seem, Skaar isn't the kind of guy that would use people. Taking advantage of the situation probably doesn't even occur to him."

Yui shook in his arms and insisted, "But...we were in bed together...naked."

"To be fair, you were drunk," Yūji mentioned, "He wasn't. That was kind of Kat's doing."

"That doesn't explain why he was naked," she frowned, "But...did nothing really happen?"

"I can't answer that first one," he shrugged, "But if Skaar says nothing much happened, then odds are he's telling the truth."

A knock at the door was heard and Lala poked her head in. She then asked, "Yui-chan, are you alright?"

Yui looked to the door and sniffled, "Lala-san..."

"She's just a little shaken up," Yūji provided.

"Skaar is a good person," Lala supported, "He'd never hurt you!"

Yūji nodded, "That's right. If you want, Kotegawa, you can stay in here for a while and rest up."

Yui couldn't help but smile and nodded, "Thank you Fudō-san."

"Don't mention it," he smiled after ruffling her hair a little. The two left Yui to rest and Yūji closed the door behind him, taking Lala's hand. "OK, let's go figure out what to do."

Skaar was at the end of the hall and asked, "Does she still want to kill me?"

"Well, she's calmed down some," Yūji answered. "Give her some space so she can think. I tried to lighten things up, so just leave Kotegawa to her thoughts for now."

Kat gave Skaar a deadpan look, "She's gonna try and chop off your man-bits."

"Kat, stop instigating," Yūji scolded.

"Maybe if you did fuck her she wouldn't be so uptight," she continued.

"You don't know Kotegawa like I do," Yūji insisted. "She may act like that all the time, but she's sensitive. She's really delicate."

Skaar proclaimed, "And the prince of Sakaar would never take advantage of an inebriated woman!"

"See? I knew it," Yūji smiled. He then realized something. "Kat...Lala... You're both still naked."

Kat cocked an eyebrow, "So?"

"Put some clothes on so we can figure out what to do today," he requested. "Besides, Skaar's here and the others will be waking up soon."

* * *

><p>In spite of an awkward morning, everyone agreed that staying indoors on such a nice day would be a waste. Therefore, they all headed out to the beach for some fun (but not the type of fun that took place last night).<p>

The girls had all worn their swimsuits from the time they were at the indoor pool, playing volleyball against each other as it was Risa & Kat vs. Kotonoha & Lala. Yūji watched on the sidelines as he enjoyed the view, gazing at the luscious bodies of the beautiful women he had slept with the night before. He was definitely appreciating the view.

"So, who are you rooting for?" Ryūji asked as he sat next to Yūji.

"Picking a single favorite is beneath me," he declared. "What matters most is the effort they all put in."

"Well, you kinda spent last night being beneath them, all night long," Ryūji remarked. "And everyone ended up a winner." He took out his smartphone. "I have the entire recording right here."

"Make a copy of that shit and send it to me later," Yūji requested.

"I dunno. Since my sister is in it, I should just delete it," said Ryūji. "Believe me, what you did to her...it was hard to watch."

"Come on! It's her fault for getting me drunk in the first place," Yūji argued.

"You should exercise more self control, all of you," advised Ryūji. "We don't want any accidents."

"Accidents? What are you talking about?"

Ryūji gave him a look, "As if you can't figure out what I mean."

"...Oh! Oh, _**that**_," Yūji realized. "Well, if that happens then I'll handle it. I don't abandon anybody."

"OK, good," Ryūji said before his voice became low and threatening, "Because if you dare hurt my sister, I will hack into your personal database and do things to your personal information."

"...That is the weirdest threat I have ever heard," he deadpanned. "Ever."

"Hey, a man's identity is his life," Ryūji shrugged. "I could have it that you were a registered sex offender, or put it in your medical records that you have AIDS."

"Low blow," he chuckled.

"And I would," said Ryūji. "Aneki and me...she's the closest person I really got."

Yūji looked at Ryūji and decided to be serious. "Hey, listen, if I ever hurt a girl then I wouldn't be me. Your sister may have tried to kill me before, but I never had anything against her. She's really cool, and aside from last night I'm actually starting to like her. Even when we fought I did my best not to hurt her, or Yami. Hurting a girl for real? ...I just can't see myself doing that. I don't wanna hurt _anyone_, if I can help it."

Ryūji considered Yūji's words, studied Yūji's expression and tone, then sighed. He then said, "You should duck right now."

"Huh?" Yūji was too late as he got smacked in the head by the ball as it flew out of bounds, knocking him on his back and with a big red circle mark on his face.

"Ah, Yūji-san! Gomen!" Kotonoha apologized.

"...Ow..."

"You OK there, Boss?" Kat asked.

"Stings like...fuck," he squeaked.

Skaar mocked, "Pussy."

Yūji got back up and hissed, "Piss off..."

"Remember! MVP of the game gets to sleep with Yūji alone!" Lala called excitedly.

"I want to sleep with Onii-sama..." Yuki frowned.

"If we had another girl for him to fuck then we could've had teams of 3," Kat shrugged. "You'll get yer chance, Snowflake."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mami was lying on a blanket with her back facing up. She had undone her bikini strings and letting Rei apply the sunscreen lotion on her back. Rei was a little nervous because this would be the first time he had put his bare hands on her bare back.<p>

'_Wow...she has really soft and smooth skin..._' thought Rei. Mami was just gorgeous but that was just superficial. She was kind, warm-hearted and gentle.

"You know, Rei-san," Mami began. "We have the beach all to ourselves. How about we have a sand-sculpture building contest?"

"That's not a bad idea, Mami-san," said Rei. "Let's go ask the others." He watched the volleyball game and added, "After their little game."

"Yes..." Mami purred. "You have great hands..."

"Thank you," he blushed.

* * *

><p>Yui was alone, sitting on a bed of rocks as she stared out into the sea. She was thinking about Skaar, waking up with him to find that they were sharing a bed and it only embarrassed her further. Yūji told her that nothing happened, and she's known him long enough to know that he wouldn't lie about anything if he could help it. She knew Skaar was...odd, for lack of a better word, but she never bothered to know more about him. Then there was that ridiculous game their first night here<p>

"So, I heard you woke up in bed with my younger brother."

Yui jumped and shrieked as she turned to see a woman (Tela) approaching her with a grin. She was in a sleeveless hoodie and sunglasses, her luscious legs glistening as she walked along the sand.

Yui didn't recognize the girl and addressed, "You are...?"

"Tela Smith," she introduced with a grin, "And Skaar's big sister."

Yui understood now when she said 'younger brother' and blushed, "I... That was an accident! Kat-san got me drunk! And we didn't do anything!"

Tela merely smiled, "I know you didn't. My brother's too nice a guy to take advantage of a drunk girl. Even one as cute and...bouncy as you."

Yui blushed as she covered her chest, "Hey...!"

"What, are you embarrassed? That's so cute," she giggled.

Yui huffed, "Everyone around me is so shameless..."

Tela grinned as she was instantly behind her and groped Yui. "And yet you have such a shameless body. It's almost criminal to keep these things to yourself."

"Hey...! Stop..." Yui begged.

"Why? Would you rather it be Skaar doing this to you? His big, strong hands sinking into your soft, squishy boobs?"

"I...I..." Yui was starting to lose her cognitive thought as she got hotter and hotter, unable to say a word as the Asari in disguise played with her body.

"If you admit it I'll let you go," Tela promised.

"I remember... I remember Skaar's face when I was drunk," she panted before she started to tear. "I did such lewd and shameless things...! I can't bear to face him! I don't want to hear what he thinks of me..!"

Tela let Yui go before staring at her with a serious look on her face. She then burst out laughing, "That's it!?"

"It's not funny!" Yui cried.

"Yes it is! Everything you did was in your head! Skaar told me exactly what happened," she explained, while still giggling, "You stripped naked, tore off Skaar's pants, said you wanted him to fuck your brains out, and then you passed out on his chest! The two of you didn't do ANYTHING! Hell, my stupid brother tried to get out of the room but you wouldn't let him go so you just slept together. Believe me, he doesn't think any less of you at all!"

Yui felt her world cracking slowly; as slow as molasses, as she processed Tela's words. She did everything and even kept Skaar from leaving! She did everything! She was..._**perverted**_! "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"You shouldn't worry about Skaar thinking any less of you," Tela said soothingly as she had calmed down and sat next to Yui, "He cares for you, I can tell. He enjoyed having you clinging so close to him."

Yui looked to her and asked, "What should I do...?"

"Well, maybe ask him out on a date? My brother's too thick to make the first move," she advised.

"A date...?! I've...never thought of dating anyone," Yui admitted. She was so busy with running things in school that she had never had any time to think about herself and much of her personal life.

Tela shook her head in denial, hooking an arm over Yui's shoulders, "You're young, Yui. You should enjoy life more."

"...I'll talk to him," Yui blushed, "Thank you, Tela-san..."

"Anytime, cutie," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Yūji saw Tela and Yui approaching, surprised by the appearance of the Stormwatch agent as he ran to them. "Tela...! What are you doing here?! And where have you been, Kotegawa?"<p>

Tela simply smirked, "What, you not happy to see me, Yūji?"

"That's not it...! I...just didn't expect you to be here... What, with your _job_ and all," the heir blushed as he tried to explain himself.

"I'm anywhere and everywhere, cutie," she grinned before poking Yūji's nose playfully, "So you need to be on your best behavior."

Yūji blushed as he tried to look down and hide his face, surprising Yui at how friendly he and Tela were acting. "Um...OK..."

Lala had bound over and grabbed Yūji's shoulder. "We had so much fun last night! You should've been there!"

"Lala!" Yūji feared his fiancé would spill the beans. He didn't want Tela to know what happened last night.

"I have to agree with the Princess," Kat agreed as she joined, "Wildest night of my life!"

"Agreed!" Risa beamed.

Kotonoha was silent as she blushed and looked away, recalling the joy she experienced as she was taken into Yūji's strong arms. the feeling of his muscles...the heat they shared...it made her glow red even more than usual.

"Onii-sama was so..." Yuki couldn't describe her pleasure as she shivered and blushed from the memories.

Tela simply grinned, "Oh, I saw everything."

Yūji gawked dreadfully, fear creeping in, as he turned red, "What the f-... HOW?!"

"Sorry, classified information," she smirked.

Yūji couldn't believe it... She saw _everything_.

"Tela! Come and play volleyball with us!" Lala invited as she grabbed Tela's hand.

"This means I can join..." Yuki muttered hopefully. She now had a chance to sleep with her brother in private, excitement filling her.

"Let me just get rid of this," Tela smiled as she pulled the zipper down to remove her sleeveless hoodie, revealing that she was wearing a blue, leopard print bikini. Yūji couldn't help but stare as his face went red. While he knew it was just a disguise, he couldn't help but find Tela's perfectly-toned body to be extremely alluring. "OK, let's play!"

* * *

><p>The game had resumed and it was 3 vs. 3: Tela, Kotonoha, and Lala vs. Kat, Risa, and Yuki. The two trios faced off as they all stared each other down.<p>

"OK, just so that everyone remembers," Alan called as he spoke up, "The MVP of the game gets Yūji!"

"Yeah, not like I got a choice or anything," Yūji remarked as he sat on the sidelines.

"Yeah!" Lala beamed, "I'm gonna win!"

"In your dreams, Princess," Kat grinned.

"Now that sounds interesting," Tela mused. She was already thinking of things she could do to Yūji and that made her lick her lips with anticipation. "Then let's get started!"

Risa served as she hit the ball, intercepted by Lala as she bounced the ball up. Kat jumped to spike before she was startled by Tela, who got in her face in no time as she spiked the ball first, falling into their side of the court.

"That's another point for Lala, Kotonoha, and Tela," Alan declared, "Score is 4-3, with Kat's team still leading!"

"Not for long," Tela smirked as she looked to Lala, "Get ready, Lala!"

"OK!" she beamed.

"I got this," Risa grinned as she served.

"My score!" Kat grinned as she spiked the ball, gasping as Lala blocked and bounced the ball up as Tela jumped to meet the ball.

"Mine!" she cried as she delivered a Biotic-infused spike, the ball flying past Kat, Risa and Yuki as it was buried in the sand and spun in place.

"Score is tied!" Alan called.

"Good work, Lala-san, Tela-san," Kotonoha complimented.

"Not this time," Kat grinned as she looked to Yuki, the Fudo sister nodding as she took a turn to serve. Risa bounced it up and Kat spiked it this time, rocketing the ball to Kotonoha. "Take that!"

Yūji panicked as he called, "Kotonoha! Guard!"

She gasped with a, "Kyaa!" and bounced it back quickly before falling back.

"Tela!" Lala called as he bounced the ball up.

Tela and Kat met each other's jump, both in midair, to meet the ball. Both grinned but Tela smirked as she did a mid-air flip forward and back-kicked the ball as it flew downwards.

"Fuck!" Kat panicked.

"I got it!" Risa called as she tried to dive and catch the ball, flying past her, as she fell into the sand. The ball had no interference as it landed in the sand.

"And that's game!" Alan declared, "Tela, Lala, and Kotonoha win with 5 points! Sorry to end the game so soon, but we can't just have a single game in a day or else things will get boring. And because of her service to her team, I declare Tela today's MVP!"

"Congratulation, Tela-san," Kotonoha smiled.

"Yay, Tela!" Lala beamed as she hugged the disguised Asari.

"Looks like 'Daddy's Girl' took it," Kat sighed.

Tela hugged Lala back and smirked at Yūji, "You better be ready for me~!"

'_I get the feeling I made some kind of mistake coming to the beach,'_ Yūji thought.

* * *

><p>The sea broke as Skaar came walking out of the ocean carrying a giant tuna. It was flailing in his unbreakable grasp and he was grinning like a maniac. "I have gathered ingredients for sushi!" He then spotted his sister, Tela, and grinned. "Sister!"<p>

"Good to see you, big guy," Tela grinned, hugging Skaar tightly as he was being crushed by her powerful grasp.

"Sister...my ribs," he squeaked.

"Met your new girlfriend, by the way," Tela grinned, "She's adorable."

Yui blushed brightly, shocked by the accusation and tried to deny, "I am _not_ his girlfriend!"

"Yeah, she's not my girlfriend!" Skaar agreed.

"You know, the more you two disagree, the closer you are," she smirked. "I think it's cute."

Skaar couldn't take much more embarrassment from his sister, dismissing her with a wave, "Why don't you go flirt with Fudō more?"

"I think I will. Behave, you two~" Tela chimed as she walked away.

"Like you're one to talk!" he snapped. Tela merely laughed as she walked away, giving the two a wave as she went to have fun elsewhere. "Damn blue devil," Skaar huffed.

"You're sister is pretty shameless," Yui pointed out.

Skaar sighed, "She's still family though."

"You're right," she agreed. She too knew how older siblings can be.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone! We're gonna have a sand-sculpture building competition!" said Rei. "We'll have teams of two and they'll each make something amazing out of the sand! Also, to judge each of the sculptures will be Smith-sensei."<p>

"Hope you guys can impress me," Alan smiled.

"So, what will we be making, Aneki?" Ryūji asked his sister.

"Well..." Kat rubbed her chin calculatingly before she snapped her fingers. "Yeah, I got it!"

"What?"

"Let's make us a sand tiger!"

* * *

><p>"A sand cake?" blinked Rei.<p>

"Yes, a big one," Mami beamed. "And we can even make it a triple layer one."

"Well, it's not like I have any better ideas," Rei shrugged. "Let's do it!"

* * *

><p>"So, Kotonoha, what should we make?" Lala asked with a bright smile.<p>

"Well, sand is a pretty fragile material to make sculptures," said Kotonoha. "How about we just go with the basics?"

"Basics?" Lala asked.

"Make the most beautiful sand castle we can make," answered Kotonoha and Lala smiled before glomping Kotonoha.

* * *

><p>"No, that's indecent!" Yui cried.<p>

"All I said was to recreate the meeting of Adam and Eve," Skaar frowned.

"But then they'd be naked!" Yui snapped.

"Woman, you really should loosen up a little."

* * *

><p>Risa asked Tela, "So, you have any ideas?"<p>

Tela asked, "Can you help me make a spacecraft?"

"I don't see why not?" Risa shrugged. "A spaceship made out of sand would be cool."

"Then let's get started then."

* * *

><p>"A lion," said Yuki. "It's our zodiac, after all..."<p>

Yūji chuckled, "You mean like a sphinx?" His sister nodded. "OK, let's do it."

* * *

><p>It had been some time since the teams began their sand-sculpting contest; Alan was drinking a fruit cocktail, sitting on a beach chair and under an umbrella for shade. He checked his watch seeing as how 2 hours had passed. "OK, let's see what the kids got done..." He rose from his chair and approached the groups, seeing that Ryūji and Kat had made a tiger out of sand. "Hey, not bad!"<p>

"Thanks," said Kat. "I helped with the detail."

"After I helped to build the base," Ryūji scowled.

"We worked together, didn't we?"

Alan merely left at the siblings bickering as he moved onto seeing a large cake made of sand, courtesy of Mami and Rei "You know, if this was a real cake, I would've eaten it by now with a nice cup of coffee," said Alan. Mami beamed in response and Rei smiled proudly.

He went over to Lala and Kotonoha, seeing that they had built a sandcastle. "So, you both stuck to the basics, huh?" asked Alan. "I love the detail." It was a replica of the Disney Castle, made of sand.

"I've won a few sandcastle building competitions as a child," said Kotonoha.

"She was great!" Lala said, hugging Kotonoha.

"And did you help?" Alan asked Lala.

"Yup, but Kotonoha said no machines," Lala pouted while Kotonoha looked relieved.

Alan nodded as he moved on to see Tela and Risa's creation. "Nice spaceship girls," he smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," Tela smiled. Risa was a bit disappointed. She'd wanted to build a rocket but it had turned into a phallic shape that Tela had to change so it looked less like a phallus and more like a proper intergalactic vessel.

He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before moving onto the next group, seeing as Yūji and Yuki made a sphinxlike lion made of sand. "You know, I almost thought Ryūji and Kat's tiger was great, but this is magnificent too," said Alan. "I know I have to pick a winner, but you all did great. I would award you all A+'s."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Risa called as she approached Yūji.<p>

"Risa... What's up," he greeted.

"So, you're a mafia boy," she grinned, "That's pretty crazy."

"I am, but I'm not exactly involved in any mafia stuff," Yūji downplayed, "I'm just going through the motions right now; going to school, having fun..."

"Sleeping with girls," Risa added with a smirk.

"That was Kat's doing," he corrected.

"Doesn't mean it didn't happen," she countered. "I remember, and I enjoyed it." She took his hand, "But...why not make something more out of it?"

"You want a relationship," he realized.

"Yeah," Risa blushed, "I mean, you were always cool-looking, but we never talked much. But I always knew there was something interesting about you. And then that kid told me about your connections, so I got even more interested."

"Reborn," Yūji realized.

"He's pretty funny," she giggled. "So...wanna give it a try? A relationship, I mean."

Yūji just smiled, "What kind of guy would I be if I said no?" He received a kiss from Risa in return, happy that Yūji reciprocated her feelings.

* * *

><p>"And what are you up to?" Yūji asked as he saw Kat standing on the beach. Kat handed him a pair of binoculars.<p>

"Look there," Kat pointed and he peered through the binoculars to see an empty beer can sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean. "I put it there."

"What for?" Yūji asked and Kat answered by whipping out a pistol and pulling the trigger. The bang startled him but then he saw that she'd shot the can off the rock. "Whoa!"

"I need to keep my skills sharp," said Kat as she put her gun in the waistband of her bikini bottoms.

"You know, I'm not a bad shot myself," said Yūji.

Kat asked, "You know how to use a gun?"

"Just because you don't see me with a gun doesn't mean I don't know how to use one," Yūji retorted.

"So where's yours?"

"I don't have one," Yūji answered, "Not one of my own, anyway. I've used a lot of them, and know how they work; but I haven't found _my _gun."

"OK, so we just gotta keep trying," she encouraged.

"So, having fun?" Yūji asked.

"I thought that was obvious," Kat said. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Not too long ago I was trying to kill you. It was frustrating. Everything I tried didn't work and it messed with my streak. Drove me nuts," she said.

"Sorry I wasn't easy to kill," he apologized.

"The gods must favor you. That must be why I couldn't kill you. Lady Luck really is your mistress," she said.

* * *

><p>Kotonoha asked, "So, is it true?"<p>

Yūji replied, "Is what true?"

"Reborn-san told me...you're in the mafia. Is that true?"

Yūji answered, "Well, half-true, if you wanna get technical. I'm next in line for the title of 'Boss'."

Kotonoha asked, "But why you?" The term 'mafia' often had very negative implications like organized crime and illegal activities. But Yūji didn't seem like that kind of guy at all.

Yūji explained, "It's a family thing and Grand-Dad chose me; that's about as simple as I can make it. He wants me to finish school, though, hopefully before my inheritance ceremony takes place."

Kotonoha concluded, "You're looking forward to it."

Yūji replied, "I'm looking forward to it because I get to contribute to the prosperity of my family. I'm not doing this just for myself, Kotonoha, I wanna make a difference in this world."

Kotonoha smiled, "I think if there's someone who can make a difference, you'll be one of them."

Yūji smiled back, "Thanks, Kotonoha..."

"It's a beautiful sunset," she said and Yūji turned his gaze towards the sun setting down into the sea, casting everything in an orange glow. "Isn't it beautiful..."

"Yeah..." he agreed, admiring her instead of the sunset. She realized he was staring at her and they were standing close. Both of them blushed. Why were they still blushing. They had gone all the way, even if their memories of last night were quite blurry and foggy.

They both leaned in for a kiss when all of a sudden a jet ski raced past and splashed them with water.

"YEAH!" Skaar cheered as he was driving a jet ski with Yui riding behind him, clutching him tightly.

"SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN! SLOWN DOWN!" shrieked Yui as she was holding onto Skaar for dear life. "YOU'RE BREAKING THE SPEED LIMIT!"

"THERE'S NO SPEED LIMIT IN THE OCEAN!"

"Dammit," Yūji hissed, "Talk about killing the mood..." He was surprised when Kotonoha grabbed Yūji face, pulling him in as she kissed him, the two mashing lips as they enjoyed their shared affection. She released him and Yūji grinned, "And the moment is restored." Kotonoha giggled; Yūji was indeed funny to her. She was happy they could have a moment or two together

* * *

><p>Lala and Yūji were standing out on the beach, the heir joining the princess after his time with Kotonoha<p>

"This trip was so much better than I thought it'd be!" Lala said.

"I'm glad you're having a good time," Yuji replied,

Lala smiled, "It's even better since you're here, Yūji."

Yūji couldn't help but blush, "You flatter me... We don't come to the beach too often, so it was actually nice that we came out here."

"You have such a beautiful planet. Too bad Yami-chan couldn't be here to see this," said Lala.

"She doesn't even have a reason to continue coming after me," he sighed. "Gotta figure out what to do..."

"Maybe she likes you and that's how she shows it?"

This got Yūji's attention, making an eyebrow arch out of curiosity. "Showing affection with constant pummeling and death threats? If that's how she likes someone, I'm almost afraid to know how she hates them. But...I suppose this does warrant some investigating," he admitted.

Lala fistpumped, "Got get'er, Yūji!"

* * *

><p>After Lala had gone back to the penthouse, Yūji was sitting at the edge of the beach; the waves washing against him as he watched the setting sun.<p>

"What's the matter?" Yūji looked back to see Tela approaching him. "Why are you out here alone? It's getting dark."

"Wanted to watch the sun for a bit," Yūji sighed, "Just thinking too..."

"Of?"

"Past this sea lies the rest of the world," he continued, "I've never been anywhere outside Japan and I rarely leave Neo Domino." He then looked up at the sky, "Doubt I could ever go into space either..."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Tela mused, "You never know."

Yūji went silent before speaking up, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"Why are you here? I mean, I know you have your duty with Stormwatch, but what I know is why you're here, with me," he explained, blushing a little, "I just don't understand why you're so interested in me. We don't even know anything about each other..."

"And? That doesn't mean anything," she retorted, "You didn't know anything about Princess Lala either."

"Good point... I'm...sorry we got off on the wrong foot before," Yūji's apologized. "I was afraid you were trying to take Rei away because of what he was."

Tela scooted closer over to Yūji, tugging at his cheek, and chided, "That temper of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day, young man."

Yūji looked down, embarrassed and blushing, "I'm sorry... We met back in junior high. He was always getting in trouble, something just clicked in me, and we started fighting. I don't even remember what it was about, but once we were both on our backs and couldn't move, we started laughing like nothing ever happened. We were friends ever since, and he's been kind of like a brother to me."

"Just keep that temper of yours under control," she advised, "I don't want you pissing off the wrong guy and getting Earth vaporized."

"I'll try," he promised. "Tela..."

"Go on," she prompted with a smile, "You can say anything."

"Well, I know we basically just met, but..."

Tela smirked a little, guessing at what Yūji wanted to say. "But~?"

"I...like you," he confessed, "I like you, but I don't know why and it's been bothering me for a while now, ever since I saw your true form."

"Well, I am pretty hot," she boasted.

"OK...that could be one reason," he admitted with a blush. "Well...would you like to go out sometime? When we get home, I mean."

"That would be fun," she agreed.

"Really?!" Yūji beamed excitedly, blushing as he realized his excitement and coughed to regain his composure. "...I mean... Great, I'm glad."

Tela giggled at his outburst, getting in close as he stroked his nose with a finger, "And don't forget, little boy; that later tonight I have you. All. To. Myself." Yūji gulped; he had almost forgotten about that volleyball game, and he was the prize. "I'm going to have fun with you..."

"I'm...sure you will," Yūji assured. While he was intrigued by what could happen, he was a little anxious at the same time.

"Now come on," Tela called as she stood up. "It's getting dark and I don't want you missing dinner."

"Uh, yes," Yūji obeyed as he quickly followed after the Asari. It sounded like he was in for another crazy night...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, here's 12. Finally, huh? A little abrupt, but I didn't know where to go from here. Hopefully it ain't too bad. Till next time, kiddies!<strong>


	13. Yūji's Birthday

**Target 13: Yūji's Birthday!**

The alarm blared as a hand reached for it and fisted the top button, effectively shutting it off. It was Yūji who'd hit the button, yawning as he was still in bed. He had a weight on him, his sister Yuki sleeping on top of him, while Lala slept on his right and Kat slept on his left. He loved their different feelings of their skin against his and he really didn't feel like getting out of bed.

The door to his bathroom opened and Tela had exited, her body wrapped in a towel as she used another to dry her skin. "A good shower in the morning does wonders," she sighed. She saw that the four teens were still asleep, giggling to herself as she mused about how cute they were. "Such angels," he remarked before clapped, "Alright, up and at'em! Time to wake up!"

"What the hell...what are ya," Kat groaned, "Our nanny?"

"You could say that," Tela remarked, "Now get your naked butts out of bed and clean up. As for you, Yūji, you owe me a date."

"Right...no problem," Yūji nodded as Yuki had awoken and climbed off her brother before giving him a good morning kiss. Lala followed as she kissed her fiance as well. Kat took her turn as she gave him some tongue. "Oh yeah, I doubt I can ever get tired of this," he grinned with a lick of his lips.

"You call those kisses?" Tela scoffed as she climbed onto the bed and got in Yūji's face before smashing lips with him, their tongues clashing as she gripped Yūji's hair tightly. She released him and licked her lips, smirking, "Now that is a kiss!" Yūji was panting a little, red in the face, as he was already sweating. "Oh, my, you get flustered this easily? You're so cute," she giggled. "Now wake up and get ready for breakfast."

"Hai~" the 'children' obeyed.

* * *

><p>"OK, now that he's out of the house, it's time to prepare for Yūji's birthday," Reborn declared. They had been planning this for weeks. Everyone got him gifts already. Now, they just needed to get the party ready. "With everything Tela has planned, we have enough time to get everything ready."<p>

"What happens if they come home too early?" Ryūji asked.

"That is why I sent someone to tail them," said Reborn.

* * *

><p>Tela and Yūji were entering a diner together. The latter was unaware they were being tailed. It was Rei, wearing a disguise. He had put on an afro wig, sunglasses, a fake moustache and a black Gakuran.<p>

"This is Rayonix, calling the next. They have entered the diner," Rei reported. "Also, I wanna ask; why do I have to wear this ridiculous getup?"

_"It's a disguise,"_ reasoned Reborn from the earpiece Rei was wearing. _"Now, just keep on following them and report when there's something new."_

"Roger, over and out." Rei grumbled. "I sure hope everyone else is having fun."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for asking me to help bake the cake," said Mami.<p>

"We needed someone who could bake delicious cakes," said Reborn. "You came highly recommended."

Mami blushed at the praise. "Ah, yes. So, I think I should get started in the kitchen."

"We'll help too," Yumi volunteered, holding Yuki's hand.

"We'll be out here with the decorations," said Reborn.

"This is so exciting," beamed Lala. "I have just the invention to help."

"NO!" everyone shouted.

* * *

><p>"You want to go ice-skating?" Yūji asked as he entered the building with Tela.<p>

"Why not?" she asked. "We're on a date, after all." She questioned, "By the way, how are you on ice skates?"

"Pretty decent, I guess. Yuki's the expert though. She could turn pro if she wanted."

"Well, if you have any trouble, you'll know you got me. You can even hold my hand."

"Sure," he blushed.

After getting fitted for their skates, Tela had led Yūji onto the ice, holding him by the hand as he had to go slow. She noticed him shaking a lot, though he was definitely pushing himself along one step at a time.

There were other people at the skating rink, some of them couples. He did take notice of that guy with the weird afro. Didn't he saw him last time at the diner? What was he doing here? It couldn't be a coincidence, right?

* * *

><p>"The cake's done," smiled Mami. "I just need to decorate it and it's all set."<p>

"And we're almost done with the rest of the food too," said Yumi.

"So, what's going on now?" Kat asked. They were almost done with putting up the decorations.

"Ah, yes, I should check in with Rei again," said Reborn.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you wanna watch?" Yūji asked as he and Tela stood in line at the ticket counter. "Romance? Romantic Comedy? Action-Adventure? Horror?"<p>

"I dunno," said Tela who was hugging his arm. "Why don't you decide? What are you in the mood for?"

"Well, how about Streets of Rage?" he suggested. "It has action, street-style politics, with a little romance in the background. Think like...a fighting game crossing with Romeo and Juliet, with a little more blood and fight scenes."

"That sounds perfect," she smiled. Their turn came up next and Yūji paid for the tickets before going to the snack counter.

Rei went up to the counter and said, "One ticket for whatever they're watching." He then got a call, "Yes, Rei here."

"How are things going?" Reborn asked.

"Well, I got kicked out of the skating rink because I was suspected of being a pedophile," said Rei. "Apparently, I had a 'pedo-stache'. I did manage to catch them when they were heading out so now they're going to watch a movie. How are things there?"

"Food and decorations are ready," Reborn replied, "So keep following them."

"I will," said Rei as he paid for the ticket and went to stand in line for snacks, keeping his eye on the couple. He blinked when he noticed Tela giving Yuji a subtle pinch on the ass, making him jump a little. "Huh..."

"Why'd you do that?" Yūji blushed.

"Cuz it was fun," Tela snickered.

Yūji and Tela both ordered a large bucket of popcorn with individual cups of soda. Their movie was about to start too so they sat down in the theatre to watch the previews. They were seated together in a pair of seats, somewhat secluded from the other rows as they were seated toward the back. There was no armrest between the two, allowing them to be closer.

"You know, I have this strange feeling like I'm forgetting something," Yūji said. "Like there was something important happening today."

"Don't worry about it," Tela dismissed. She put an arm around Yūji's shoulder and pulled him closer, making him blush a little, as they had the popcorn on their laps. Watching the two did amuse Rei to an extent. The roles seemed reversed, as Tela acted more like the guy due to her advances on Yūji. She was very forward, leading the date. He recalled watching them skate and Tela had been leading the whole time.

But then again, she was head of Stormwatch, so it made sense if she liked to be in charge of things.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kat greeted as she walked in on Yūsei. "Is it ready?"<p>

Yūsei handed her a polished wooden case, dressed with a gold leaf dressing of a pair of pistols crossing each other. "It is. I gotta be honest, Kat, I'm still surprised you wanted to do this, especially for Yūji."

"Well, that's just how I am," she blushed. "I wanted to do this; for him."

"I'm sure he'll love it," Yūsei nodded.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Weeks Ago...<em>

_"For Yūji?" Yūsei and Aki blinked._

_Kat was blushing as she stood before her Boss's parents. It was embarrassing, but there wasn't anyone else who could help her in the time she needed. "Yeah... See, his birthday's coming up, right? So...I was wondering..."_

_Yūsei and Aki looked to each other and smiled, glad that Kat was being thoughtful of their son. It was also expected that she would think of this kind of present._

_"OK, let's do it," Yūsei nodded, "I'll put it together."_

_"And I'll help with the design," Aki winked. "I've got a few ideas that should be perfect."_

_Kat couldn't help but do a fist pump enthusiastically, "Yes! I so owe you two for this!" She was surprised by a hug from Aki, blushing as the redhead hugged her lovingly._

_"Think nothing of it," Aki beamed, "As far as I'm concerned you're family, Kat-chan!"_

* * *

><p>"You've put some thought into this too," Yūsei said, "And that's what matters."<p>

"Yeah... Well," Kat blushed as she found it hard to find the words. She never did things like this for anyone, least of all a...boyfriend.

"Aw, she's blushing~" Aki teased as she hugged Kat tightly.

"I... I am not!" Kat snapped as she only turned redder in Aki's arms.

"It isn't healthy to hide your feelings~" she chided.

"Cut it out...!"

Yūsei watched his wife having her fun with Katherine. Sure there was Yumi and Yuki, but Kat's personality was something fresh in the family and that gave Aki more variety in how she would have her fun.

* * *

><p>"Hmm..." Lala frowned in thought. She was on a bench in the penthouse yard as she was taking time to think.<p>

"What's the matter, Lala-sama?" Peke asked.

"I dunno what to get Yūji for his birthday," the princess replied.

"Maybe something that will last?"

"I guess that's a start," she nodded. She trailed off in her thoughts as she saw Aki watering some plants. "Hey, plants can last as long as you take care of them, right?"

"That's a good point," Peke agreed.

"That's it! Thanks Yūji-mama!" Lala beamed as she went inside.

Aki blinked as she looked back to see the princess go inside. "Did I say something?"

* * *

><p>"Time to take you home," Tela smirked.<p>

"...You're gonna do something to me, aren't you," Yūji sweatdropped.

"Of course not," Tela smiled. "Am I really that devious?"

"I don't think you want the truth," Yūji retorted.

"Such a naughty boy," she giggled.

Watching from a distance was a disguised Rei as he radioed in and reported, "They're heading home..."

_"Roger that. Head back now."_

"Understood," Rei nodded.

* * *

><p>"We're back," Yūji called as he and Tela came home from their date.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted as they welcomed the two. Present were Yūji's family, Crow & Jack, Kotonoha & Kokoro, Risa, Kat & Ryūji, Shiori & her baby son Shinji, Rei & Mami, Lambo, and even Alan & Skaar.

Yūji blinked before realizing and slapped his forehead, "Ah, so that's what I forgot!"

"Onii-chan," Yumi sighed, "How could you forget your own birthday?"

"It can happen," he argued.

"Let's have cake!" Kokoro cheered.

"Kokoro-chan, you don't have to be so hyper," Kotonoha sighed.

"Kids are hyper," Crow grinned, "You gotta learn to roll with it."

Turning to Yūji, Kotonoha took out a present from her bag and handed it to him. "For you...Yūji-kun," she blushed.

"Thank you, Kotonoha," Yūji smiled, making Kotonoha blush even harder.

"Here's mine~!" Risa beamed as she hugged Yūji around the neck and kissed him. "Happy birthday, Darling~!"

"Risa..." Yūji blushed, "Not in front of my mother..."

"Oh, how cute~!" Aki gushed.

"See what I mean?"

"My turn~" Tela beamed as she presented a small box to Yūji.

"Thank you..." Yūji blushed as he opened the box. He went wide-eyed as he saw what was inside. "These...are for me?"

Tela smiled as she held the open box. Inside were a pair of silver earrings, shaped like lion heads with open mouths. "They are. Happy birthday, Yūji."

"Oh, they look so good," Aki beamed as she hugged her son excitedly. "My baby boy's getting piercings... He's growing up!"

Yūji blushed, "Thank you, Tela... Would you mind putting them on? I've never got a piercing before."

"I'll take you to a professional, later," she nodded. "Better to have it done right."

"Yūji..."

Yūji turned to see Kat blushing, holding something behind her back and shifting her eyes everywhere in order to avoid eye contact. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Here..." Kat spoke up as she was holding onto a wooden case. The lid had a carving of the Crimson Dragon centered on it. "This for you..."

Yūji looked at the box suspiciously and asked, "It's not gonna explode in my face, is it?"

"Are you serious?! Just open it up or I'm taking it back," she threatened.

Yūji gave in and opened the box slowly, eyes wide as he saw what was inside. It was a S&W Model 500, equipped with a second barrel under the original. Yūji lifted the weapon and examined it, examining the stenciled work on the barrels and metal of the gun. The right side also had a blue rose stenciled into it and the grip was made of strong wood. Jerking out the cylinder, he saw that it was a six-shot, as opposed to the usual 5-shot cylinders around these days.

"This is..." Yūji marveled.

"It's called Blue Rose," Kat spoke up with a blush, "She's your gun..."

"Kat-chan thought it up all for you," Aki winked. "Yūsei and I just helped a little, but the idea was all hers!"

"It's got targeting sights and porting on the barrels to reduce recoil and muzzle flip," Kat explained, "This one uses a 6-shot cylinder like those old guns from the West in the U.S. It's got a second barrel underneath so you can fire a second shot along with the top! It uses .50 cal rounds, but you can use modified rounds too, as long as they fit the gun. It'll even use those Dying Will Bullets I heard Reborn talk about once. It took a while to research, but the modifications were worth it."

"Kat... I dunno what to say," Yūji admitted. He was utterly baffled and surprised by her gift to him. To think she had invested herself into making this; her blood, sweat, smarts and time had been all lead to this. This finally explains the times she hadn't been around with him.

"YUJI~!" Lala called as she came bouncing into the room. She'd been gone for most of the day so the others were wondering where she'd gone.

"What's up?" Yūji blinked.

"Come with me!" she beamed as she grabbed her fiancé and pulled him to the yard.

"Lala...! Slow down," Yūji struggled to say as he was yanked through the house and came outside, the heir bugging out at what he saw. "What the-!" What stood over the two was a giant sunflower with purple petals around the face, which is just a mouth, and long vines. The huge plant was in a large pot that supported its weight. "Lala, what the fuck!?"

"Isn't it cute!? It's a SUPER~RARE sentient flower from the planet Plantas," she explained.

"...You scare me sometimes, Lala," Yūji admitted before hugging her. "Thanks."

"You mean you like it?!"

"Definitely the most unique present I've ever gotten," he snickered.

Lala was all smiles as she surprised Yūji with a kiss and hugged him tightly, "Happy birthday, Yūji~!"

"Oh, my," Aki beamed when she caught sight of the alien plant, "What a beautiful plant~!"

"It's huge..." Yūsei sweatdropped.

Alan chuckled as he shook his head, "She never changes..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Bushido: FINALLY! 13 is done! Dunno WHY it took me so damn long... My procrastination kills me sometimes. ANYWAY, just a small birthday bit for Yūji so there's not much going on here. I have been working on chapter 14 as well, just a little stuck on some things.<strong>


End file.
